


An Attempt

by LittleGrumblrAnna



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 50,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrumblrAnna/pseuds/LittleGrumblrAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courage, Wisdom, and Power. </p><p>Courage seeks Wisdom, and with it, defeats Power.</p><p>This is how it has always been.</p><p>They cycle.  </p><p>Continuously.</p><p>But soon, an attempt will be made. </p><p>An attempt to break the endless cycle.</p><p>Will it be out of spite, curiosity, or something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Quiet Observer

His memory could no longer keep count of how many sleepless nights he had encountered in a row. Part of him wanted to be swallowed up by the endless darkness his room provided, but a larger part of himself just desired for his nightmares to subside. They were not common, but when they surfaced, their vividness stayed with him. Insomuch the fear of seeing one again was enough to keep him awake.

All of them started and ended the same. An epic battle with him initially having the upperhand, but would always end with his opponent, the boy clad in green, ending his life. The most recent one ended with the hero's blade piercing through his skull, and upon waking, the sensation remained for days.

He sighed and turned over in his bed, praying to the Gerudo's useless Goddess for at least a few moments of sleep. He knew who he was; Ganondorf, the long awaited so called savior to the Gerudo tribe, and the bearer of the Triforce of Power. The thought of his printed hand made it throb. He was still only a child though, not yet reaching eighteen. Thoughts about his eventual rule and the responsibilities that came with it flooded his mind, until he again focused on his nightmares.

 The boy, he was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. They were destined to fight if his nightmares, no, his memories were to be believed. The more often they occurred, the more they would begin to repeat. 

It became obvious he was yet another reincarnation to again be a pawn in the goddesses's tale of heroics and corrupt ideals. How long until he succumbed like the rest? How long until he was given a reason to use the power given to him? How long until he was slain again?

_CLANG_

The sound of metal colliding brought him back to reality. His initial thoughts went straight to the negative. Intruders? After his life? He began reaching for his swords but a small, panicked, voice from outside his window stopped him. It was so faint he was surprised he heard it. He groggily lifted himself out of bed and made his way over to the window. Pulling the curtain back, he saw a small figure struggling to have their sword released from whatever it was they hit. Further observation revealed it to be one of his servants who looked as if she had been practicing her swordplay on a strange makeshift dummy. The desert often coughed up many items of the previous ages, and he could see many in the poorly shaped dummy. 

She pulled and pulled at her sword until her face was red. Weakling, he thought. She grunted in frustration and threw down her shield, grasping the sword with both her hands now. Ganondorf's eyes followed the shield's rolling cycle until it stopped. It was odd, as most if not all of his people usually either wield dual swords or a spear, to show their strength and unwavering Gerudo pride. It also looked foreign in its craftsmanship, and a second look at her revealed the normal Gerudo features, but ears much more pointed. 

A half Hylian.

Ah yes, he had heard of this one. The half breed showed up one day, no home, no family, and asked to join the Gerudo tribe. As obvious as her upbringing was repulsing to most of the tribe, she was accepted in as a maidservant. 

Finally, she gave up and fell back into the sand. She silently stared at the sword, and then to the moon. She whispered something under her breath and soon got back up again to try and pry her weapon loose. Tired of watching the struggle, Ganondorf flicked his wrist and sent the sword flying into her hands, with such force she fell backwards, holding strong onto the hilt. She immediately sat back up and looked around frantically to find the cause of the magically flying sword. 

Bored, he pulled the curtains back and sighed. 

"Thank you!" Her voice, almost lost in the desert's wind, cried out.

Though taken aback, he didn't draw the curtains again, but instead walked back to his bed, a tiny smile in the place of his usual scowl.


	2. The Weary and the Blunt

"Lord Ganondorf, are you awake yet?"

Ganondorf lazily pushed the book off his face and turned towards the source of the shrill voice, the letters on the pages still ingrained into his eyes. 

"Yes, Tsuin, I am quite awake."

The curtain he used as a door was drawn back and he sat up to greet his advisor. Tsuin, the oldest Gerudo among those living, often disturbed him in the morning to either educate him, scold him, or deliver a lecture. In more recent visits, it had been lectures, mostly about his future and that he was coming of age. In all honesty, he found himself counting the grains of sand sitting beneath her wrinkles instead of letting her passionate rants sink in. Tusin let herself in and went right over to the widow and opened its curtain. Ganondorf winced and made an annoyed sound at the sun assaulting his not yet ready eyes. She then began searching the room for something.

"Where have you put your bow?" She huffed.

Ganondorf rubbed his eyes tiredly. "My what?"

"Your BOW, Lord Ganondorf, the one I made you."

He answered her with a blank stare.

"The bow that is made out of Hylian oak, that I imported, so you could have something other than magic to hunt with!?"

"Why is it I don't just use my magic?"

"Your bow, Lord Ganondorf, where is it?" She sighed 

He looked out his window, trying to remember the last time he had even used it. They hadn't gone out on a hunt in months, there was a specific division of the guards who did it regularly, and he was only dragged out to do it whenever Tusin had something to lecture him about.

"It's probably somewhere in the stables, seeing it's been ages since you dragged me to the hunting grounds."

Tusin's eyes looked up, thinking of the last trip herself, and then nodded. 

"Yes, you're probably right. Get dressed, find your bow, and pick your steed. I will be waiting at the hunting grounds." She turned to leave but then pivoted back "Oh yes, before I forget, the maidservants will be cleaning the fortress's chimneys and walls today. They should be done before you return, but I am just giving you a fair warning in case you intend to barricade yourself in your room all day again once we return."

She left, her long silver hair trailing behind her, and it was Ganondorf's turn to let out a sigh. Tusin was in a sense, his surrogate mother. She was the only one who dared speak to him out of turn or really, speak to him at all. All of his people respected him out of fear, even though he had not yet even killed anything but desert boars and fowl. There were no memories of his parents and the previous cycles were clouding anything he tried to remember about them. He picked up the book he had tired to read, in vain, hoping to lull him to sleep, and placed it back on his bookshelf with the hundreds of others Tusin had provided him for his education. He glanced over at his cloak hanging from one of the bookshelf corners, unwashable bloodstains and a very noticeable hole on it's left shoulder. His last hunting trip ended violently when a wild, giant boar tried to stomp him into the sand. One of its tusks scathed his shoulder and he retorted with a blast of magic, seething with anger at his blood being spilt. Tusin chided him for not using one of his weapons, but Ganondorf saw a hidden glee in her eyes. It was not that of a proud mother, but of hope for the new conqueror and the power he held. 

As voices began coming from his fireplace he quickly dressed and left with his swords in tow. Upon exiting the fortress and heading towards the stables across the way, he looked back to where his chambers were located and saw several maid servants surrounding his chimney. He hoped the soot wasn't going to be covering his belongings when he returned as he mounted the horse that had already been chosen for him, seeing his bow and quiver hanging from the prepared saddle.The hunting division was on their way back as Ganondorf galloped towards the grounds. They all stopped their horses and bowed as he approached, and he continued on, not giving a reply. He found it pointless for everyone to stop whatever they were doing just to give him insincere respect. Tusin's figure soon came into view and even sooner, her irritated expression. Ganondorf guessed being lost in his thoughts had cost Tusin some precious lecture time, so as soon as he reached her, he dismounted, grabbed his bow and took aim at a distant bird. He swiftly shot it down. 

"There, I killed something in record time, so stop giving me that look and get on with your metaphor or lecture that related to whatever I just shot." He turned back to her to see Tusin with her eyebrows raised. "What? You only drag me out here when you have 'wisdom' to impart, and you've been persistently at my room door every morning in these past three weeks. You're obviously trying to convey something but I suppose you can't see i'm sleep deprived and troubled."

"My, you're very snippy today." She retorted. 

"I am very tired, Tusin. Just tell me what it is you want."

"Nightmares?" She asked.

"Many."

"Hmm, good." She confirmed, a menacing smile spreading across her face.

"Good!?" His blood began to boil. "Tusin, what did you do!?"

"Tell me my lord, what do these nightmares entail?" She smiled at his anger.

"You answer my question first you old hag!"

She cackled and he cursed himself for not thinking of this bothersome witch as a source for his frustrations. If anything was awry, it was usually linked back to Tusin meddling.

"My dear, Lord Ganondorf, I am merely channeling the memories of your previous lives in order to motivate you to do better!"

"You will cease tormenting me immediately!"

"Oh come now, if I do that, then all your motivation will be gone."

"Motivation for **what**."

"Tell me, what is the most common thing that is shown to you in these dreams?" He glared at her and she continued. "Your obvious death, but also your age. In times past you have either taken too long to remember your purpose, or your true form is summoned too little too late!"

He grimaced.

"So I took it upon myself to motivate you, to search out the hero now, destroy him before he gains his courage! Can you not see this is my splendid gift to you!?" 

"You are beyond insane. Let. Me. Sleep. I will not be able to function as the Gerudo leader is you keep this up."

"Oh? And how you've always kept to yourself in your comfy room was properly functioning?" He dropped the bow and drew his swords on her, blind with fatigue filled rage, but he only hit a cloth as she had disappeared with her magic. "Oh yes, thank you for reminding me!" Her voice echoed around him. "I've started to pick some sparring partners for you! You'll face them when I can get them all assembled. Do look forward to it." Her echoing cackle faded as her presence drifted further away. Ganondorf threw his swords down in frustration and fell onto his back. 

"Motivation." He scowled lifting his arm to block out the sun. "Ridiculous crone."

***************

The maid servants were indeed, not done cleaning, and that much was obvious by the voices traveling out of his fireplace, and soot as well. Ganondorf was still trying to wrap his head around Tusin's stupidity, but the chatter between the cleaners outside, and the one actually in the chimney was making it impossible to focus. He lay on his bed, trying to ignore them.

"Lower me a bit more, please!" The one inside chimed. The ones outside were much more muffled but they replied. "A little bit more!" The one inside spoke again.Angry replies were her answer, and for a few moments, there was silence. 

_CLANK!_

The sound of metal hitting stone, and soon after the shriek of a young girl echoed through the chimney, getting increasingly louder as she plummeted towards only firewood to break her fall. 

_WHAM!_

She hit the wood hard and bounced into the grate, knocking it over, then finished the spill by rolling onto Ganondorf's floor. He jolted upwards and peered at his uninvited guest through the large cloud of rising soot. She wasn't moving and mocking laughter was traveling from outside. After a few moments that seemed like hours her hands finally twitched and then formed fists.

"Ahhh, ow." She struggled to push herself up to a sitting position. She coughed as the soot cleared and reluctantly opened her eyes. She met his."Lord Ganondorf?" She slurred through her pain. She paused and then did a slight bow. "Hello."

"Er, hello?" He managed back. 

"I've gotten soot everywhere, i'm sorry for that." Her dazed speech continued.

"Girl, are you alright?" The initial shock of the situation finally wearing off. 

She pat herself over. "No broken bones?" She then pat a place on her stomach which caused her to wince. She lifted her shirt slightly to reveal a large wood chip stabbed into her, drawing blood. "Just a large splinter it seems." She joked and her hands then went to the rope that had been tethering her. "And that was obviously cut." She said in a smaller voice. She crawled over the fireplace. "Very funny, Are you trying to kill me!?" She yelled up it. They replied with more laughter and it became clear through her expression, that this was not done in good fun between friends. Ganondorf walked over the fireplace and decided to give them the shock of their lifetime. 

"I don't know or care how many of you are up there, but report to my quarters, now." The laughter immediately ceased. Panicked whispers and the pitter-patter of feet descending stairs replaced it. Almost immediately, two extremely flustered maid servants appeared at his door. Ganondorf spread his arms in annoyance, showing them the fruits of their labour. His entire room was now coated black. They both bowed themselves to the ground and began begging forgiveness. 

"What made you even think this was a good idea?"

"We apologize for our insolence our great Lord Ganondorf!" One piped up.

"Please spare our lives!" The other one squeaked. More and more begging continued until he snapped.

"Both of you shut up." Their blubbering grating on him. "Fetch the healer and send her here. Once you've done that, leave the valley and never return." They gasped and trembled. 

"That's a bit much." The dazed voice rasped behind him, still coughing through soot. He turned to her.

"They just attempted to murder you."

"I feel as this was meant as a harmless prank." She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Ganondorf stared at her dumbfoundedly but then the absurdity of it all, the situation and this girl's odd familiarity with him, made a stifled laugh surface through his anger. He shook his head and then turned back to the quivering maidservants. 

"Did I not say to go get the healer? **Go.** " They quickly got up and scrambled off down the hall. Ganondorf sighed rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Long day?" She questioned And he turned back to her again. "What gave you the impression that you can be so familiar with me?"

She shrugged. 

"I'll stop if you'd like. Instead, i'll do the respect out of fear shtick that everyone else does. You seem to love it _so much._ "

He smiled.

"You do not fear me?"

She turned her head to face him. 

"Well, you called a healer for my wounds and that laugh was neither menacing nor intimidating." She smiled back at him. He crossed his arms and met her gaze. 

"What is your name, girl?"

"Wairua."


	3. The Intrigued and The Intrusive

As she had promised, Tusin had neatly lined up combatants for Ganondorf to test his might. All Gerudo woman, most he had seen training before, but there were a few fresh faces in the mix. Tusin seemed to be informing them of something as he peered out at them from his room's window. They all suddenly looked shocked and regret washed over their faces. Ganondorf rolled his eyes as he finished suiting himself up. It seemed Tusin hadn't actually informed them whom they would be fighting. Considering the average reaction to just being in his presence was usually quivering in fear, he could see that their fear had multiplied tenfold at the thought of fighting him. 

He sighed and stepped in front of his mirror, checking to see if he had properly connected all his armor pieces. Everything seemed to be in order, but his gaze fell to his own face. He looked awful. He squinted for a moment to see if he was seeing his features properly. Large dark circles had taken residence under his eyes, and it looked like his brow was constantly stuck in a knit position. The more he stared, the more disgusted he felt, and that disgust soon turned into hot rage. He suddenly found his fist striking a now shattered mirror. He watched what was left of the dyed glass slide off and hit the floor, his face so enraged slipping down with them.

"Gracious, that's at least seven years of bad luck." A familiar voice piped up behind him. Wairua was peeking in past the curtain door, her arms full of fresh linen, presumably for his bed. Her eyes looked down at the shards, and then up to Ganondorf's face. "If this is a bad time, my Lord, i'll come back later, and with a dustpan." He removed his hand from the mirror's frame and waved her in. 

"No, I am on my way out, proceed with your duties."

She moved herself over to the bed and began the daily task of stripping the bed and replacing its linen. With no indication of further conversation, he grabbed his swords and started down towards the area in which his terrified opponents were waiting. The hallways of the fortress were long and confusing to those less traveled in them, but today, the one Ganondorf was traveling in seemed longer and darker than normal. It looked as if it was stretching out to a nonexistent exit, and the torches lighting the way were fading, though fully lit. The sound of his swords clattering from falling out of his hands were drowned out by a fuzzy screech invading his ears. Ganondorf clutched his head, covering his fading eyesight, and moved towards the wall, hoping it would keep him steady, but his legs failed him, and he fell towards the stone floor.

Someone caught him, struggling to balance his weight and frantic exclamations he couldn't understand aside, he used them to push himself back up and towards the wall, where he waited until his strength returned. He had let go of them, but they were still steadying him. Ganondorf thought of what threats he would have to convey to this servant to keep them quiet about this sudden weakness, but as his sight returned he saw the face of his 'saviour'.

Wairua.

Either she has made his bed at light speed and came running or he had hardly made it out of his room. It was the latter he discovered glancing behind him. 

"You tell, no one of this, do you understand?" He wheezed, finally getting his hearing and breath back.

"Who is there to tell?" She retorted. "Ever since I fell out of your fireplace, nobody dares come near me." She backed away from him and crossed her arms. Her face grimaced once their eyes met. "I think I understand why you broke you mirror now."

"No you don't" He shot back.She sighed and walked back towards his room. 

"A sleep deprivation spell, perhaps? Or maybe something else?" She mumbled under her breath, picking up the sheets again. This surprised him, he walked back into his room.

"And what would you know about it?" He spat. She looked up from smoothing some wrinkles. " 

My mother was a witch of sorts, I can usually identify someone under a spell, as I used to see it very often."

Ganondorf had grown accustomed to small chat with Wairua, it was a common thing for her to come by a few times a week and clean his quarters, but it had never crossed his mind to actually engage her in more than small talk. She seemed to have little to no fear of him or what he might become, and that in itself intrigued him, thus allowing her casual tone and formalities used sparingly. It was only now, several weeks after she accidentally coated his room in soot, that he had even thought about her besides the half Gerudo housemaid whom he was mildly friendly to. 

"Is that so?" He managed. She nodded and went back to her bed making. 

"She was more into making potions and cures, even though it wasn't as profitable."

"And what about you, then?" He asked, slightly intrigued.

She finished her work and stood back to look for any issues and then faced Ganondorf.

"I, unfortunately, never picked up the trade as my mother died before she had the chance to teach me."Ganondorf cursed inwardly, hating himself for getting his hopes up, even slightly. "With that being said, she left some of her books and spells to me, and I still have them with my belongings. I can look into a cure if you'd like and i'll see what I can do, however, you're going to have to tell me exactly what's ailing you, if you know that is."

He stared at her, contemplating on whether or not she was trustworthy, or if she was worth passing his worries onto. He decided that he was too tired to care and told her anyways.

"Tusin is channeling my past live's deaths into my dreams as motivation for this life and my potential conquests. Doing this is causing me to lose sleep, as I've apparently never died pleasantly in the past." He confided and Disgust crossed her face. It looked as if she had a great deal to say in reply, but the sound of clashing swords had both of them look towards the window, breaking their train of thought. It seemed his opponents were sparring with one another as a warm up, most likely as Ganondorf was taking too long to make his appearance. 

"I believe that is your cue, Lord Ganondorf." Wairua said while pointing towards the noise. She then picked up the dirty linen and made a mental note to go and get the broom for the mirror shards. Ganondorf returned to where he had dropped his swords and picked them up. "I will look through my books today after my work is done." He nodded at her, as she walked past him, arms full of laundry and heading towards the washing room. A thought of gratitude almost reached his lips, but she was out of sight before it could surface. 

******

Each and everyone of them were weaklings. Tusin had each of the warriors test their might in a one on one battle, but even in his weakened state, Ganondorf swatted them away like flies. He was admittedly getting more weak as a mix of the sun and his, now obviously unneeded, armor, was making the heat unbearable. Any more exertion might cause another dizzy spell. Tusin was in the middle of mocking all of the combatants and then having them line up again. Ganondorf's mind was elsewhere, trying not to focus on the heat. He decided to cast his gaze towards where the river was. Though he could not see it, he could faintly hear its roar in the distance. The valley it ran through also ran through a channel underneath the Gerudo's fortress. There were several entrances into the valley via the fortress's underground tunnels, and were most often used by the maid servants. Their drying lines for linen were located somewhere in that general vicinity as he often saw them coming up the path to the valley with empty woven baskets. As if on cue, several maid servants appeared with their empty laundry baskets coming up the path. They paid the gathering of warriors no mind, chatting among themselves as they reentered the fortress. After them came Wairua alone. She saw Ganondorf immediately and he wondered if his fatigue was visible to her. 

"Well, now that you have all shown your incompetence in underestimating Lord Ganondorf, you will all be making a second attempt to redeem yourselves." Tusin's shrill finally broke into his thoughts. Ganondorf's gaze fell back to his task at hand. They all had lined back up in formation, most with downcast expressions. "Are there any volunteers or am I going to have to force one of you over here?" Tusin eyed them mockingly. None of them spoke, many glanced at each other hoping to encourage the other to step forward. Tusin huffed at them. "Well, if all of you are going to remain cowards, I will just simply choose whomever until you each have had your turn again." 

"Tusin, this is pointless." Ganondorf stated. "I'm just going to throw them across the sand again."

"Even so, I want to see their endurance." She glanced back at him with a menacing smile. "And yours."

"You've already witnessed theirs." A different voice interjected. "So why not have him fight a new opponent instead?"

Wairua had made her way over to the crowd, her proclamation stunning them. Tusin scoffed.

"And who do you suggest, maid girl? I have spent many a days hand picking these warriors, there are none else that can withstand a blow from the bearer of Triforce of Power."

"I'm sorry, but-" Wairua was holding back laughter. "If this is the best the Gerudo has to offer then the state of our country is much more dire than I anticipated." She snickered and they all looked visibly irritated, but a smirk was the expression Ganondorf wore. 

"Well, who do you suggest I bring out to test our Lord!?" Tusin was turning red, Ganondorf wondered if from rage or embarrassment.

"I will fight him." Wairua smiled slyly. 

"What? Are you not the maid servant who should've met her death in Lord Ganondorf's chimney?" Tusin's glowered. Wairua laughed. 

"The very same! Hold on a moment-" She set her basket down and jogged over to a nearby rock formation, went behind it, and then reemerged with a sword and shield. She returned and positioned herself in front of Ganondorf. "Shall we?" 

"I did not say I would allow this-!" Tusin seethed.

"I will allow it." Ganondorf cut her off. He got into his battle stance and Wairua did the same. "If the halfling has more spirit and skill than all your hand picked warriors combined, I shall be very disappointed."

"She is over confident because she is a halfling! She knows not what she's doing!" 

Wairua rolled her eyes in reply.

"We shall see."


	4. The Hopeful and the Hesitant

An explosion followed by a familiar shriek shook the hall. Sighing, Ganondorf put down his book and started towards the source. The previously vacant room near his, which he had always assumed belonged to his deceased parents, now had an odd blue smoke pouring out of it. His footsteps were soon noticed as Wairua called out from within.

"I'm alright! I just accidentally dropped something combustible that I previously thought was not!" She coughed.Ganondorf fanned the smoke away from his face. 

"I'll be rather troubled if you blew up anything important, perhaps say, my sleep supplement for this evening." He jeered and Wairua scoffed, emerging from the room, just for a moment, to pass a small phial to him.

"Your concern is overwhelming, my Lord." She grumbled before re-entering. 

He noticed that her arm was bandaged, a small reminder that he had enjoyed their duel too much a while ago. She was a much more tactical fighter and had even managed to disarm him, but his brute strength and magic triumphed, causing him to overdo the 'final blow' - injuring Wairua's arm. She had attempted to hide it, but he could see the pain behind her smile as she bid farewell to everyone returning to her duties. Ganondorf later found her rubbing her arm gingerly while reading a page of ragged book intensely. 

"I found something!" She exclaimed excitedly.

She had found an old potion recipe that induced dreamless sleep if consumed. All the ingredients could be found in the fortress's canteen sans a herb Wairua recalled seeing by the valley's river. It was easy enough for him to retrieve once memorizing its appearance, however, there was the issue of actually having the potion prepared. Wairua could not make it in her quarters as it housed many other servants besides herself. On top of that, the equipment to make the potion would look rather odd in a maidservant's quarters and would stand out if seen by others - mainly Tusin's prying eyes. In an act of desperation, Ganondorf used their duel as reason to promote Wairua to his personal sparring partner which gave her reason to be moved from the servants quarters. 

It took her about two days to gather everything, have a proper setup, and then perfect the formula. It might have taken a bit less if Ganondorf had not been pestering her every hour inquiring after results, but soon enough she was handing him a small phial with a tasteless, clear liquid. She had tested it on herself by putting a drop of it on her tongue which resulted in a drowsy feeling seeping through her body. She advised him to perhaps wait a few more days until she got the dosage right, but Ganondorf was too irritably tired to care. He didn't even care if Wairua was actually an enemy spy that had come to poison him or if the dosage was enough to make him sleep for months - he wanted relief now.

He did at least wait until he was back on his bed before taking the phial. At first, he felt nothing and the rage of frustration started to rise in his chest. He angrily got up from him bed with full intent of marching back to Wairua, but a sudden woozy feeling forced him backwards and rage was replaced with relief as he finally drifted to sleep. He had no nightmares, only the inky emptiness of deep sleep greeted him, until he was abruptly woken to the sound of thunder cracking.It was daylight, he felt extremely well rested, and after peering through his window, everything seemed to be normal. It sounded again - this time the source was clear. Down the hall, where Wairua's workshop was. It was Tusin's angry, frantic yelling that soon followed.

"You insolent half breed! You've killed him! You've killed our Lord!" She screeched.

"No, he is just sleeping." Wairua's weak, but calm voice answered. She had clearly been hit with Tusin's magic.

"He has been asleep for six days! Six! He is never waking up! You've overdosed him! You stupid sorry excuse for a Gerudo woman! Why couldn't you have stayed in your place as the lowly maidservant you are!?"

"And why do you insist on torturing our Lord as if he's some plaything? Are you so desperate to turn him into a monster when there is no need for a war in this land?"

" **I'll kill you.** " Tusin seethed.

"You will not." Ganondorf called out. Tusin turned sharply towards his voice.

"My Lord! You are awake! I feared for the worst!"

"I was only sleeping Tusin, a foreign concept to you, i'm sure."

"B-but for almost a week!?"

"After being kept up by your antics for over a month, I wouldn't be surprised if I slept for a couple more." He rubbed his eyes lazily. "Also, i'd appreciate it if you didn't shoot your magic around the person and the items that are actually helping me."

"Helping you!? This wench has disrupted your test of endurance I was carefully monitoring!"

Disgust filled Wairua's face while Ganondorf answered. 

"Well, you got to see it."

"See what?" Tusin puzzled. 

"My endurance, I was at was at my limit quite a while ago, not that you seemed to care much, forcing more and more ridiculous tasks and nightmares on me." A glare started replacing his drowsy face. "So I sought help before I reached a breaking point - and I will continue to until you cease this farce."

Tusin's face grew dark. "Do so and I will kill her."

"I'll kill _you._ " Ganondorf stared her down. His words registered with her immediately as fear shook her, taking several steps back. "Leave us." He demanded and Tusin scurried away into the shadows of the hall. When he turned back to face Wairua, her face was a curious expression. Not anger, fear, or gratitude, but an expression he couldn't quite place. 

Wairua's cough brought Ganondorf back to the present. She was using one of her pillows to fan the smoke out the window, her bandaged arm not being utilized. He sighed and shoved the phial in his pocket before entering the room. 

"Here, stand back." Ganondorf held out his hand towards the window and a rush of wind filled the room, clearing the smoke. A simple magic spell he never thought he'd end up using.

"Ah, thank you." Wairua coughed again. "I'll be more careful in the fut-" Ganondorf grabbed her bandaged arm, causing her to wince.

"Why have you not called a healer for this? It's obviously hindering your work."

"No healer will come. Tusin has them under tight watch and threatens anyone in general not to get close to me lest they be punished. I defied her, but I am under your protection - therefore i'm left to my own natural healing process for now. Please my lord, let my arm go, you're hurting it." She tried to hide the pain. It seemed the old hag was being a stumbling block again. Ganondorf directed Wairua to sit in a nearby chair and released her. She did so and he knelt down in front of her taking her arm again, gently removing the bandages. He slightly grimaced at the sight of it, heavily swollen and in dire need of medical attention. He searched his mind, trying to remember the spell for healing. He had never had to use it and healing was not his forte. Soon enough, the memory of the spell process surfaced and Wairua's arm began to heal as the magic visibly sparkled around her. "I'm surprised, I didn't think you had a spell of this kind at your disposal." Wairua's face showing some relief. Ganondorf smirked.

"I actually hardly remembered it, you're lucky it's even working." He replied, still surprised it was working as well as it was. The two of them were silent while the magic's hum hung in the air. The healing was slow, probably due to being out of practice but Wairua's arm was beginning to look normal again. Finally Ganondorf spoke. "I have been meaning to ask you about something."

"And what would that be?" 

"You mentioned once that this world has no need of war, is it truly that peaceful outside this valley?"

"While I have not been outside of Hyrule, with the exception of this valley, there is a peace that lingers there, why is that you ask?" She answered as the spell stopped, Wairua's arm completely healed.

"Tusin has always told me that Hyrule is a place of greed. That the king cares only for his own people and that is why we rot on this land of overbearing sun and sand while they prosper in lush fields and overabundance of resources."

"That is, anything but the truth, my Lord."

"Oh? What makes you so sure? Is your Hylian blood clouding her judgment or do actually have any proof?" 

She visibly huffed at his unneeded comment but began her answer.

"My mother told me that in the past, the Gerudo woman were free to come and go as they pleased, unlike the strange prison it is now. They engaged in trade, had healthy relations with neighboring countries, and we highly regarded by the Hyrule royal family. I was not the only half Gerudo child playing with the groups of children and no one looked down on us for our heritage. My father was a royal guard while my mother owned a small stand treating those under spells. She had a wonderful clientele and was even called by the royal family on occasion. At one point though, she wasn't called for her abilities, but to be informed that the leader of the Gerudo had completely sealed off their trade routes and no contact was able to reach them. The king was only asking for any clues as to why this may have happened, but none of the Gerudo people knew anything about it. Despite all this, the people of Hyrule thought no less of my mother and her fellow Gerudo ladies making a different life for themselves. Nothing much changed except no more of the herbs she needed for her potions were shipped from the Valley, which only hindered her business a bit. They were equals no matter what, my Lord." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and paused before letting it out. "In fact, even when my parents left this world, many of the the residents in my town offered to take me in. The king himself even offered his condolences and send me his support through an offer to become part of the servant staff. However, I decided to travel here and see what became of this place myself."

"So your parents died recently, i'm assuming." 

"It's been about a year now." She smiled weakly. 

He stood up and backed away from her.

"How long ago did the trade routes cease?"

"I was told it was a few years after I was born."

"And you are how old?"

"I'm seventeen."

Ganondorf brought his hand to his chin trying to pick up the pieces of his broken views. He turned his attention back to Wairua.

"What killed your parents?"

"Heavy rains caused a mudslide and took our house with it. I was over at a friend's house when it happened and their mother advised me to stay until the storm passed. In the morning, I had nowhere to return to..." She trailed off, turning away to hide possible tears. She shook them off and continued. "A-anyways, I need to get started on the next batch of your supplement, thank you for healing my injury."

"The injury I inflicted." He said, turning towards the door.

"I appreciate it nonetheless." She moved and flexed her arm, checking for any pain. 

He stopped at the entrance of her room and turned back to her.

"Something has just occurred to me, why are you doing this? Is this out of fear or respect? Your kindness is not making any sense to me."

"This coming from the man who's been protecting me and defied his surrogate mother for my sake?"

"No, that was for my sake so I can live as normally as possible. You are useful and and important to ensuring this. You didn't have to offer me your hand at all though. Why even mention your mother's spell books and search for answers when you've had nothing but grief upon coming here?"

Wairua paused and pondered but then a small smile crept on her face.

"Well, we're friends are we not?"

"Wha-"

"Friends help one another out and friends don't let each other suffer when they have the ability to help-"

" **Stop.** " He seethed. Wairua was taken aback, but her expression did not waver. "We are not 'friends' you are my servant and that is all you will ever be." He held up his hand bearing the Triforce mark. "I am not made to have friends, I am only the precursor to a greater power. I will one day lose myself and destroy your beloved Hyrule just as the previous incarnation before me." He glared at her. "You will not think of me as a friend then."

"You're speaking of things you can willingly prevent."

"What are you babbling about now?"

"It is not set in stone that you are to become a monster. The goddesses did not intentionally make Power a lust for destruction and bloodlust. That was something adopted or something suggested and followed blindly." She got up from her chair and approached him. "You are not your pasts, my Lord Ganondorf. You have nobody to fear but yourself, yet you can do anything you please. Why destroy this world when you can instead enjoy it for what it is and experience something other than what your dreams have shown you?" Her eyes were burning a hole into him while the feeling of anguish pricked at his heart.

"There is no way I could ever see the world the way you do, I can only see things that benefit myself, you would not understand."

"Then help me to understand." She took another step forward. "You are not alone any more."

"Even if I were to adopt your views and come to see this world as more than a stepping stone, what is to stop me from falling back under the influence of the power that daily beckons me to fall into depravity and let the beast take over?" He stood firm.

"I will protect you." Wairua answered and he scoffed.

"You can barely protect yourself, did you forget that I just finished healing you from an aftermath of our spar?"

"I'll find a way, my Lord Ganondorf." Her voice was resolute and pure. 

Ganondorf could barely stand to look at her and took his leave without saying any more. She watched his back until he faded out of her sight, now blurry with hot tears. 

**********

Ganondorf lay awake on his bed, anger still fueling his mind. How dare she? He thought. How could this woman so blindly claim all these fantastical theories as truth? She knew nothing of the pull of the Triforce's influences, yet her claims still bounced around in his mind endlessly. He took the supplement out of his pocket and held it up to the moonlight. She thought of him as a friend, and he saw her as a necessary need to his everyday life. However, their small chats, her sacrifices, and her unwavering loyalty slowly chipped away at his anger and turned it into something else; uncertainty. If things could really change, if he really could have a normal life among others, if Power could be used for other outlets, how different would his path be compared to the others slain before him? Curiosity struck. What would even be the harm in leaving the Valley? Tusin may give chase, but what was her magic to his? If people found out about his background, would he be ridiculed and cast away? 

"I will protect you." Echoed through his worries.He laughed. What an odd woman. What could she possibly do? He placed the phial down and got out of bed. To his relief, he could see a faint light coming from the direction of Wairua's room. He could hear her softly snoring while approaching, but entered in anyways. Parting the curtain door, he found her asleep on her chair, a book on her face and her sword, sheathed, in her right hand. The lamp she had been using as light was almost out and flickered violently when he closed the curtain behind him. He stared at her, wondering if he should leave this conversation until morning. A cold breeze rushed through the window, extinguishing the lamp and causing Wairua to shiver in her sleep. He decided against waking her up and scanned her room for the nearest blanket to throw over her. Her bed looked like it had never even been touched as he removed the blanket revealing perfectly folded sheets. He disregarded it and started placing the blanket over her.

The sensation of cold steel hit his neck while the sound of the book clattering to the floor was muted by his surprise. Wairua's face, only mildly visible with the incoming moonlight, was covered in fear and cold sweat. Her blade shook against his skin as she tried to make out his face. 

"W-who?" She rasped and Ganondorf returned to his senses.

"Wairua, calm yourself, it's me."

The fear fell away from her as regret took over. She dropped her sword and fell back into her chair, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm so sorry...!" She anguished. "I-I thought you were Tusin." She lifted her head from her hands. "Have I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, you just surprised me." He said touching his neck where her blade had been. "What has Tusin been doing to you to cause such a reaction?"

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat up to face him. 

"On occasion, usually on the night of you taking a sleep supplement, she visits me with murderous intentions. I had planned to stay up tonight in case she decided to try her hand at it again, but I unfortunately fell asleep."

"Are my threats so empty to her?" Ganondorf scowled. 

"She does fear you, but you cannot hear our battles when you are in deep sleep. I suspect she'd kill me and pass it off as someone else doing the deed or make it out to be a suicide." Wairua was doing her best to hide her fear, but it was seeping through her bitter smile. She got out of the chair and bent down to grab the book and her discarded sword. A new kind of anger had replaced his previous. "Anyways, i'm sure you didn't come here in the dead of the night to cover me in a blanket, frankly speaking, I didn't expect you to converse with me for awhile after our spat today."

Ganondorf disregarded his anger for the time being, knowing he would have to act now. 

"There was some truth in what you said today, that is what I want to believe. The whole situation we are wrapped up in is ridiculous, tonight confirming that even more to me." He picked up her rucksack and tossed it to her. "Which is why, I want you to show me the Hyrule you so dearly described to me. I want you to prove to me this land is worth more than the monster inside me desperately directing me to repeated history." He proclaimed and Wairua's eyes widened. "What?" He spat. "You know the way do you not?"

"It is a long journey." She answered.

"That is no issue."

"We will have to work to survive."

"You're acting as if i'm a pampered palace pup."

"Tusin will pursue us." 

"I will protect you."

Wairua's face softened as a few tears streamed down her face. She wiped them away and smiled with determination. 

"Let us be off then!"


	5. The Intimidating and the Ill

The sea air stung Ganondorf's face. Six days they had been at sea, and their destination was now on the horizon. He gave the landmass one more look before returning his gaze to where Wairua was lazily resting. She was mindlessly nibbling on an pear while staring blankly at a ragged piece of paper. She had been quite ill with seasickness since they started their voyage with a passing merchant ship. He made his way over to where she was resting against a crate and crouched down to her level. Exhaustion was weighing heavy on her face, specifically the circles under her eyes. He thought about pointing this out, but tried being a bit more tactful. 

"Er... Despite your appearance, are you feeling any better?" He managed. She snorted in response and gave him a look of disbelief. The perfect image to help him remember to choose his words more carefully in the future.

"Well, _despite my appearance,_ my Lord, I am doing better than the days prior." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand that was holding the pear.

"Where did you even get that?" Ganondorf pointed at the pear. "All we have are preserves on board."

"One of the Kikwis gave it to me."

"The what?"

Wairua pointed behind him to a rather rotund creature with a plant-like large bulb growing from its backside. It was waddling along, carrying a small crate of cargo across the deck, it's strange head tuft bobbing with his rhythm. 'Ah yes, those things' he thought remembering back to the beginning of their journey. Beyond the desert was a large forest filled with the Kikwi race, strange creatures extremely foreign to him. Wairua seemed familiar enough with them and was able to help overcome their shock of people emerging from the desert they previously thought was uninhabited. They were absolutely _terrified_ of Ganondorf, to the point of flopping on their faces and screeching every time he uttered a syllable to them. Eventually, with Wairua's patience and kindness, they warmed to her and helped her find the path to the trade route ships and even accompanied them as a few of them had small tea farms and did trade. For what, he didn't know, but the fact that their presence was obvious on the ship meant they were important to the route. 

The Kikwi in question noticed Ganondorf's gaze and in its nervousness, tripped and fantastically landed on it's face, spilling the crate's goods all over the deck. A fleeting thought of going over to help it crossed his mind, but the laughter of several surrounding sailors soon met up with the terrified thing and helped it back up. Ganondorf sighed and brought his attention back to Wairua.

"That is getting old." Ganondorf pouted and Wairua let out a hearty laugh. 

"Don't worry, not everyone in Hyrule is as jumpy as the Kikwis. I've had one in the past fall out of a nearby tree after I sneezed. It's not just you, I assure you." She finished the pear with a few more bites and threw the core overboard, now holding the paper with both of her hands. Ganondorf could see the print on it thanks to the sun. It was a small map of sorts. 

"Are you planning a route?" She looked up at his question.

"Sort of, i'm trying to determine which way will be the easiest on our small rupee stash. We also are in need of some new clothes, though those can probably wait a bit." She then grabbed her rucksack and peered inside, counting something. "I also have to consider your supplements and the availability of the ingredients..." She rubbed her eyes again as if trying to stop an oncoming headache.

"What do we need new clothes for?" He gestured to what they were wearing, typical Gerudo garbs.

"We'll stick out, at the very least we'll need cloaks to cover up, plus they'll be helpful in the changing weather, as Hyrule is not as warm as the desert." 

"I thought you said the Gerudos were openly accepted?"

"They are, but they don't dress in traditional Gerudo fashion, my Lor-" She cut herself off and looked around their surroundings before continuing. "There is something else we have to discuss." She put the map away and turned to him. "It is your name and how I address you."

"What of it?" Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.

"There is something you have to understand. Your name is well known throughout this land, dropping it casually is going to shock some and it might even lead to something horrible. Think of it as a taboo of sorts." Wairua explained. Ganondorf grimaced. "I could just keep referring to you as i've been, but it might raise more questions, like, 'a lord? from where? are you a duke?' and so on and so forth. What i'm saying really, is that your name as it is now, will complicate our journey, as awful as that sounds." She tried to soften the news. Ganondorf was silent for awhile, but soon grunted as he sat down next to Wairua, staring up at the sky for a bit before replying. 

"Dragmire was my surname in a previous incarnation, so let us go with that." He said trying to not sound as irritated as he felt. Wairua felt his animosity and quietly apologized but he stopped her. "It matters not, it was foolish of me to not think of this myself." He looked over to her. "So for now, and as long as you need to address me so, Dragmire is now my name." She nodded in reply.

"Your appearance, aside from our clothes, should not be a problem. You are too young to resemble the faded illustrations found in the dusty old tomes scattered about Hyrule.

"There are pictures of me?"

"They're barely you, trust me. You look nothing like them."

Another question arose in his mind, but an interesting sight stopped his thought process. A Kikwi was waddling towards them, well, towards Wairua with two pears in its hands. Ganondorf didn't dare glance at the thing as it sheepishly gave the pears to Wairua and inquired after her condition. Wairua reassured it that she was feeling much better and thanked it for the pears. She pat its head in appreciation and it fluffed a bit in reply, its back bulb doing the same. As it waddled back to its work station, Ganondorf chuckled. 

"I think that thing has a crush on you." He teased and Wairua gasped sarcastically.

"Why Dragmire, is that jealousy I hear?"

She tossed a pear at him playfully. He caught it with ease and rolled his eyes.

"Hardly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kikwi: http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Kikwi


	6. The Uneasy and the Useful

Wairua almost wanted to kiss the ground after exiting the ship, but instead took a deep liberating breath, hoping to ease her seasickess. Ganondorf soon exited after her, their few bags in tow as he couldn't imagine her carrying anything in her state. The both of them moved off to the side making room for the other passengers and smaller cargo being lifted off. The port town was bustling at the ship's arrival with many shop assistants running over to confirm their shipment or family welcoming back their seafaring loved ones. Ganondorf, not being used to this many bodies in one place and all of them being in a very close proximity to him, felt uneasy. He kept his eyes close to the ground and only looked up when he felt Wairua rooting through one of the bags, probably looking for the map. As he went to return his gaze back to stone cobbled ground, two armored figured in the distance stood out amongst the crowd. Hyrule guards. The two of them chatted among themselves before moving on, but as the second started walking his eyes met with Ganondorf's and he paused to stare before following the first guard. Ganondorf's blood went cold. Everything about this started to feel like a mistake and danger looked like it was lurking from every corner. 

"Wairua." He managed through his panic. She folded the map immediately and inched closer.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. Ganondorf took a deep breath before answering, trying to shake his fear off.

"Cloaks, you said we needed some. Let's get them first." 

"O-okay, but, depending on their price we may not be able to pay for the train-"

"We'll walk. I can't be out in the open any longer."

"It'll take several days to reach the Realm of Cour-"

" **I care not!** " A few people glanced at his raised voice. He shut his eyes, trying to calm down. "Please, I feel very uneasy." He managed in a smaller voice. He felt her small hands fit over his own.

"Alright, follow me, it's alright Dragmire. Just focus on me and we'll make our way through the crowd." She pulled his arm along gently and he gave in. She weaved through the people like a pro and didn't seem to slow even with him in tow. His eyes were fixed on the back of her head, ponytail bobbing and her pointed ears taking turns hiding as she turned her head to to utter an 'excuse us' or 'pardon me' when someone in their path was a bit stuck in place. They were soon at a small clothing stall close to an alley and Wairua made a sharp turn for it. They entered the alley that had a bench of sorts set aside for the workers, most likely for their breaks, and she sat him down on it. 

"Wait here, i'll get us something appropriate." She finally let go of his hand and went to one of the bags he had set down beside him. She removed their small bag of Rupees and jogged over to the stall. Her chatty conversation with the shopkeeper was drowned out by his intrusive thoughts. How fragile was his upbringing that he had to be led like a child through a crowd because a guard glanced at him? The emblem of their shield flashed for a moment in his mind which led to the all familiar memory of the green clad warriors bearing the same shield resurfacing again. Ah, that's why, he thought almost rolling his eyes so hard they felt like they would go all the way back inside his head. The damned old hag still had a hold on him. 

"I'm back!" Wairua chirped triumphantly. She had two long, brown cloaks in her arms, the one almost dragging on the ground most likely his. She put hers down on top of the bags and then lifted up his towards him. Ganondorf stood to receive it but before he could grab it from her she fluffed it over his head like a bed sheet and soon had it on his shoulders, the hood already fitting itself over his head. "There." She finished by fastening the button at the top of it. "Feel a bit safer now?" He pushed her hand away and readjusted the cloak to his liking.

"Enough, I'm not a child, you can stop treating me as such."

"That was never my intention." She then grabbed her cloak and put it on in a similar fashion. Once finishing fastening the buttons on her own, she looked Ganondorf over before picking up her bag from the pile. "The color is back in your face, good."

"The same to you I suppose." He followed suit and picked up the other bags. Wairua took out the map again and studied it a bit before speaking again. 

"The Realm of Courage is our destination." She pointed to a green area on the map. "We are here." Her finger slid down to a dot south of the green area on the edge of the ocean. 

"Why is it you're taking me right into the enemy's hands?" He grunted.

"I'm not." She sighed. "I'm taking you to my village that happens to be in the Realm's area. From there, we'll do some research on what exactly you want to do. You want to see the world as I do, so I feel it's the best place to start."

"That is fair I guess." He took the map from her and studied it. Something seemed off about it. Only the Realm of Courage and a small proximity around it was mapped out, the space around it was empty and had notes of uncertain civilizations not yet fully found. 

"If there is a Realm of Courage, is there a realm of Power and Wisdom?" He asked. 

"Well," She started. "There are but, they're a bit harder to pinpoint on a map."

"What do you mean?"

"The Realm of Courage is where Farore's tablet and the fairy that guards it resides. As for Din and Nayru's tablets, Din's is protected by the Gorons while Nayru's is in the Zora's care. When all three of them are together, they apparently recite a poem that gives directions to where the Master Sword sleeps. With that being said, there was a dispute between the races before we were born and now the Zoras live in a city at the bottom of the ocean while the Gorons live on an island that circles the land and only comes into view from this port a few times a year. The Zoras are very recluse and hardly leave their domain, and while the Gorons are friendly enough, they see no need to travel off their island."

"...This is the first i've heard of any of this." Ganondorf replied trying to take it all in.

"It's certainly a bit more complicated than it needs to be, but who am I to question the goddesses and their ways? Anyhow-" She threw her bag over her shoulder. "Ready to get going? We are going to have to walk, unfortunately." She pointed to the distant road. Ganondorf looked out beyond the alley and pulled his hood over his eyes more. "let's get going."

********

"So, do you have lodgings prepared or will we have to continue sleeping on the ground once we reach our destination?" Ganondorf grumbled.

"It's only been two days and you're already fed up? Gracious. No Dragmire, I'm friends with the inn owner and i'm sure she'd put us up for a few nights."

"You needn't call me that here, we're the only two souls on this goddessforsaken road."

"You would think that, wouldn't you? It's so quiet and there's hardly any place to hide."

"What are you getting at?"

"When I was younger, my mother was engaged elsewhere and my father was asked to patrol this road. He decided to bring me along as I was already starry eyed about his job and there was no one who could babysit me." She walked out a bit further than him and walked backwards in front of him. She flung back her cloak and pulled the collar around her neck to reveal an obvious scar given to her by a knife.

"Wha-"

"Thieves or slave traders, I have no idea, but they came out of nowhere on this road and had no mercy. That is one of the issues this land does have. Outside of Courage's protection, people who can take advantage of others will, or try to."

"This is something you never mentioned about your beloved Hyrule before." He sneered.

"I never said it was perfect, however, I look at the incident in a positive light now."

"What? Why?"

"It was what inspired me to take up the sword. I've done much with myself since doing so it doesn't bother me much anymore."

The sound of horse's hooves and and creaky wheels stopped Ganondorf from replying. From behind them a merchant cart was making good time towards them. The both moved onto the grass to let it pass. It passed them with ease, but soon stopped after a few feet. 

"Hey, you two!" The driver called out to them. An elderly Hylian gentlemen peeked from the cart back at them.

"Yes?" Wairua answered.

"Are you two mercenaries by chance?"

Ganondorf and Wairua exchanged quizzical glances.

"...Yes?" Wairua answered again. 

"Why would he assume that?" Ganondorf whispered.

"He probably saw the weapons on our backs and put his own ideas together." She whispered back. 

"Where're you heading?" The man called out.

"A village located in Courage."

"Oh good, we're heading in the same direction. Hop on the back, protect the cargo and i'll pay you once you get off."

"Oh?" Ganondorf looked happy and glanced over to Wairua.

"You have a deal!"


	7. The Distressed and the Delighted

"Dragmire." A hushed voice and a small hand trying to shake his shoulder roused him from his dozing. The shaking of the merchant's cart had oddly soothed him into a short sleep.

"Mmm, what?" Ganondorf grumbled.

"I'm sorry for waking you, but you nodded off before I could even give you a supplement." Wairua answered and then slipped the phial into his hand. He stared at it groggily and then cast his eyes to the sky. The sun was almost set and the howl of Wolfos we're beginning to resound off the distant hills. 

"I'll stay up for a bit." He grunted and repositioned himself to sit up. "I don't like the sound of that."

"The wolfos?"

"Whatever they are, I don't think I could sleep soundly after hearing them. I've been attacked by beasts before and I don't fancy another scar." He said absentmindedly patting where the boar had struck him not so long ago. Wairua looked over to the source of the sounds and then turned back.

"They shouldn't attack us, they usually only target people foolish to travel alone, but-" She paused and looked to the hill again. "They could if they're really desperate." 

"All the better reason to stay awake then." Ganondorf sighed and then moved his swords onto his lap in precaution.

Wairua nodded and continued watch the hills for any movement while Ganondorf kept his focus on the road ahead. Neither the driver or the horses we're showing any signs of exhaustion and Ganondorf wondered if they were going to drive throughout the night. Silence hung between them for awhile, only the merchant's cart hum and the screeching of the lit lanterns hanging above the driver's seat filled the air. Wairua suddenly moved sharply.

"We're being followed." She said in a low voice.

"By the wolfos?" 

"No..." She shook her head and then pointed to the road behind the cart. Lights. A line of lights, perhaps ten of them, were swaying to a fro not too far behind them. "Poes." Wairia hissed. "But why? What have we done provoke them?" She wondered and the cargo boxes Ganondorf was resting on suddenly began glowing and emitting a strange laughter. He moved off of them, startled, and Wairua pried her sword under the box's lid, opening it enough to peer in. Dozens of wispy eyes looked back at her and she slammed the box shut."He's transporting poe souls...!" She grimaced in unbelief.

"Hey! What do you two think you-" The driver cut himself off at the sight of the following poes. "Oh-" He looked down to Wairua's hand resting on the boxes. "Ohohoho...."

" **Why** are you transporting **poe souls**!?" She screeched.

"It's a niche market!"

" **For who**!?"

"Who cares!? People buy them!"

"Oh goddesses..." Wairua sunk down into the cart. "I would've taken the wolfos..." She murmured.

"Look lively girl! I'm paying you for protection of the goods and you better do just that! Oh, and if any of the Poe's leave their souls behind, scoop them up for me will you? I'll pay you extra!" 

Ganondorf stood up and steadied himself, drawing his swords and waiting for them to catch up. Wairua soon followed after, reluctantly.

"Have you ever fought a poe before?" She sighed. No he had not. Ganondorf had seen them in the distance of the desert before, but never this close. 

"No, give me the basics." 

"There are no basics!" She huffed. "They're a pain in the neck. They'll disappear from the mortal plane if you so much as glance at them and they'll even just disappear if they feel like it. Some also fancy throwing fire balls at you, so there's **that** as well." 

"You _really_ don't like poes." He observed.

" **I have my reasons.** " She spat.

"Tell me later." Ganondorf replied with a small grin.

*****

"Ugghhh." Wairua whimpered, scooping one of the defeated poes into an empty bottle. It cackled at her and she tossed the bottle to Ganondorf in disgust. He caught it with ease and then loaded it onto the cart with the others. 

"Is that all of them?" He called out to her.

" **It's enough of them! Get the damn cart moving again!** " She ordered and then jumped back to her initial spot she had made for herself on the cart, though there was a larger gap between her and the cargo now. Ganondorf chuckled, took his place, and soon the cart started towards its destination again. Wairua sighed bitterly and pulled her hood over her head.

"I'm going to sleep." She grumbled.

"I thought I was the one going to sleep?" Ganondorf teased.

"Grant me this one wish." She turned over, her back facing the boxes.

"Alright," He grinned. "But only if you tell me why you hate poes."

She glanced back at his smug expression, clearly enjoying her weakness in the moment. She did admittedly get a bit more flustered and violent with the poes, which was probably quite out of character for her in Ganondorf's eyes. 

"I cannot visit my parent's grave without being attacked by one." She pouted. "It's like the lie in wait for me to show up, hellbent on not allowing me to place some flowers in peace!" She sat up, getting more animated. "'Oh what a wonderful day to place some flowers, **OH WAIT NEVERMIND** , here's yet another poe to ruin your day Wairua! Fancy that!' **Well how do you fancy me beating your sorry ethereal mass into a bottle and throwing you into the nearest river!?** " The poes in the cargo cackled and Wairua involuntarily slammed her fist against the box. The poe's screeched at her indignation.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this upset before." Ganondorf tried to hide his laughter at this passionate outburst. 

"And don't get me started on the **bigger** poes that my sword had no effect against! That was absolutely terrifying!"

"Do go on." He heckled her. She took the bait.

"Before going to the valley, I had to find out how to get there which required a bit of traveling on my part. One night, I was camping out in a tree when I was awoken by a light shining in my face. When I opened my eyes there was this _gigantic_ poe just staring me down. I about died from fright! I did almost die falling out of the damn tree!" 

"Stop... _Stop!_ " Ganondorf could barely contain his composure. "I can't take much more of this...!" He tried to muffle his chuckles.

"Why is this so funny to you!?" She tossed her rucksack in his face. "You... You **jerk!** "

He pulled the bag off his face and and let out a few more laughs before leaning his head back to stare at the stars.

"Apologies, but of all the things to have a fear of. Do you fear them more than say, Tusin?"

" **Yes.** "

"You are ridiculous." He laughed again. "Don't worry, poor little Wairua, i'll protect you from all the _scary_ poes as long as you protect me from my insane guardian." He teased.

" **I'm going to bed!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolfos: http://zeldawiki.org/Wolfos
> 
> Poes: http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Poe


	8. The Worried and the Wistful

Wairua stared at the large sack of rupees the merchant had casually dropped into Ganondorf's arms before leaving towards the gates of Hyrule's own market. 

"That is...."

"A lot of rupees." Strained Ganondorf placing the bag down.

"Who even was that guy? Rupees to spare and strange business taste..." Wairua grumbled while starting to divide the stash between their few bags. 

"We've gone from rags to riches in one night." Ganondorf mused, taking his bags back and lifting them to test their weight. 

"No kidding-" Wairua strained after picking up her bag, the weight a bit more than she anticipated. 

"Well," Ganondorf looked to the horizon. "Where are we off to next? I hope it isn't too far as traveling like this is going to get tiring." He paused. "Especially since I hardly got a wink of sleep for myself."

Wairua sheepishly dug out the map and then cleared her throat. "We're not too far now." She pointed at their destination on the map, then pointed to a distant cluster of buildings resting halfway up a mountain. Ganondorf squinted to try and make it out better. 

"There had better be transportation up those steps." 

"There isn't."

*****

She had lied. There were horses at the base of the mountain you could rent and they did so. Wairua had only lied to get back at his teasing, and seeing his face mildly irritated at the thought of having to climb the many steps was more than enough to satisfy her. She wore a cheeky grin atop her horse as she rode next to his. The thought of pushing her off in jest crossed his mind, but he decided to just let this 'victory' be hers. 

Now at the inn, Wairua was busily chatting with the innkeeper downstairs while Ganondorf had found his way to their room and laid down on one of the beds for a much needed nap. The thought of taking a supplement crossed his mind, but it was too early to fall into a deep sleep. He assumed Wairua would wake him for a meal at some point and let his weariness take him.

He awoke to birds chirping and sun beginning its cycle for a new day. He sat up dazed to see Wairua sitting near the open window reading a book, a fresh smelling breeze wafting through the dusty room. She noticed him immediately.

"Good morning." She began. "You must be starving, I tried to wake you for dinner last night but you couldn't be moved. Why did you take your supplement so early?" 

"I didn't." He stated, still trying wake up.

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Did you have any nightmares?"

"Not that I can recall."

"Huh..." Wairua mused. "Perhaps the spell Tusin was using can't affect you anymore? We may be too far away from her for it to work?" She continued to mutter to herself several more theories before the rumbling of Ganondorf's stomach pierced through her thoughts. 

"Yes, I am hungry." Ganondorf lazily stretched. 

"Well then, let's see to getting us some breakfast." Wairua closed her book and then reached for a thin slip of paper on the nearby table and read it thoroughly. Ganondorf could see the word 'Menu' backwards on the paper as the light hit it. 

"Anything is fine, I care not." He sighed, now looking for his luggage containing a clean change of clothes. 

"Do you want to eat in the dining area or do you want me to order it and then bring it back to the room?" 

"The latter." He answered her without skipping a beat.

"Alright," She left her chair and headed for the door. "I'll be back soon."

Her footsteps faded down the hallway as Ganondorf finally located his bags stuffed under the bed quite sloppily. His clothes were wrinkled and covered in rupee shaped creases that were quite noticeable after prying them out of the bag. He laid them out on his bed and thought of ways to flatten them, but the a shrill voice outside his window commanded his attention. He moved to the window to find the source and was met by a group of children over by the adjacent house. They all looked no older than six and the majority of them had formed a circle around two young boys who were fighting each other using Deku Sticks as swords. Ganondorf was about to return his attention back to his clothes when one of the boys was suddenly pushed back and the circle scattered not wanting to become collateral damage. The fallen boy was visibly frustrated. 

"Ugh, that move is so unfair!" He yelled back at the victor. "Why do you always gotta do that, Link!?"

Ganondorf felt his heart stop. He immediately studied the boy victorious more closely. Short, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes a shade equal if not greater to the sky above. He moved his gaze to try and spy if there was any Triforce markings on his hands, but the door opening behind him jolted his gaze to it instead. Wairua had returned. 

"I just got us some porridge with frui- are you okay? You're very pale." Wairua pointed out.

"I..." His gaze went back to where the children were to see them already dispersing, the one called 'Link' turning a far off corner. "I'm fine." He managed, feeling his pulse calm. "I was just, a little overwhelmed by the village's, er, atmosphere."

"Oh," Wairua began. "Well, I suppose it would be quite a lot of take in with it being your first time here and all." She placed the dishes down on the small table and then glanced over at Ganondorf's change of clothes. "That reminds me, I made an appointment with the town's tailor yesterday to get us some new clothes. We'll be meeting her around lunch time to get measurements done." Ganondorf closed the window and then grabbed his breakfast as she continued. "Also," Wairua started digging through her cloak pocket and then tossed a small item to Ganondorf. "I picked you up these so you can hide your Triforce marking." He caught the small package with his free hand and it easily unraveled into a pair of thin gloves. 

"You just left me here, unguarded?"

"Well, it was only for a few momen-"

" **It doesn't matter!** " Ganondorf spat. "You claim you're going to protect me yet you leave me wide open while I sleep? What exactly is going through your head, Wairua!?"

"Dragmire." She answered firmly. "I don't know what's gotten you so frazzled, but you are in my home village, you have been labeled as my companion, and nobody will harm you. You must believe this. I'm sorry that I left your side, but I only did it full knowing that you were safe behind a locked door. I will however, not do it again if that is what you wish." She huffed. He stared at her face, there was no sense of remorse, but neither was there any ill intent. He sighed and looked into his now quickly cooling porridge. 

"Wairua, I am in a strange land I know nothing of besides what nightmares and books have shown me. While I am fully able of taking care of myself while I tred the waking world, when I am asleep, I am most vulnerable. Back in the valley, no one would dare even try to take my life out of fear, but if somehow it became knowledge that the potential reincarnation of Ganon was walking in the lands of Hyrule, the people of this land would not stop until I was dead and their peace assured. I am still only mortal and I have fears just as you do. So please, if we're going to continue this 'tour' I ask you to be more careful with my life, as it's in your hands for a good piece of each day." He turned his attention back to her. "And do not forget that I am here to be shown the land you so adore, and I can see and experience none of it dead. Do not make me regret this journey before it has even properly started." 

Wairua's eyes were downcast but they soon met his. "I'm sorry." Her voice cracked. "It was never my intention to make you feel this way."

"I know, and i've gone a little overboard with my temper trying to express my discomfort with the situation. I do not wish to return to the valley but I am also not sure how to handle this new environment. Not yet. As much as it pains me to say it, I need your guidance and for you to be near my side until I have my footing, so to speak. Are we agreed on this matter?" 

"Yes, you're right. I was taking this a bit too lightly. I am truly sorry, Dragmire."

"Ugh, apologize once more and i'll toss a pillow at your head." He grumbled into his porridge. 

She stifled a laugh in reply and grabbed her own bowl. 

"Let's eat, shall we?"


	9. The Tailors and the Travelers

The air of the village, which Ganondorf soon learned was called Kakariko, was odd to him. He was used to the desert wind howling in the distance while the valley's river roared slightly louder. The chatter of few Gerudo woman was now overtaken by cuccos clucking and carpenters busily fixing roofs. There were only few people out and about, but he still felt as unsafe as he was in the harbour only a few days ago. Still, there were a few elements to the town he found enjoyable, mainly that no one seemed to pay him any mind, even with his hood down on the cloak. The thought of new, clean, clothes more suited to the weather was certainly welcomed as a quick mountain breeze slipped through the cloak making him shiver. Wairua gave a small laugh at this which he did his best to ignore. 

"It's just around the next corner, we're the only appointment today so once they get out measurements they should be able to have our clothes done by the evening."

"They?"

"Oh I didn't tell you? It's an elderly couple team. They do fantastic work."

"You know them?"

"Sort of. I was taken there a few times when I was really small to get a few dresses made. My mother wasn't very good a sewing besides patching a few holes here and there and I was overly excitable, often coming home after a long day of climbing trees, my clothes in tatters. I was still friendly with them as I grew up but, it's been a year and I don't think either of them recognized me yesterday when I placed our order." They turned the corner and there found a small shed with a bright sign marked 'Mira and Snap's' sitting atop its doorway. An elderly woman was outside sweeping the entrance. "Oh, are we still early?" Wairua wondered and looked towards the clocktower just south of them. The elderly lady looked up at Wairua's voice.

"No, my dear, you're just on time. Come on in, ol' Snap and I will get started as soon as you're ready." She opened the door and led them both inside and shut the door behind her. Wairua and Ganondorf let her move past them to get behind the counter and begin the process of her business she had done countless times before. She opened a small book and then grabbed a pair of glasses from a pocket on her apron. "Let's see, which one of you wants to go first? Snap will measure the gentleman and i'll take the lady, but we have only one change room so you'll have to take turns."

"I'll go first." Wairua answered.

"Alright then, the change room is just behind the curtain and to your left. I'll be right behind you." She directed Wairua as the two of them disappeared behind the curtain. Ganondorf sat down in one of a few chairs next to the counter and picked up a catalogue illustrated with Hylian fashion and patterns on how to make them within. He soon grew bored of it and put it back. He turned his attention back to the curtain, only to be met face to face with a wrinkled elderly man. Ganondorf nearly jumped in shock. Where in the world had he come from so quietly? 

"You alright there, son?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Ganondorf grumbled. "You just startled me." The old man nodded, but kept his gaze on Ganondorf. It became more uncomfortable as the silence between them was only being drowned out by the ticking of the man's watch and the expression on the man's face becoming more confused. "Is there something on my face?" Ganondorf questioned.

"Wha- oh- geez, i'm sorry there son. You look a lot like someone I used to know and I got wrapped up in the past for a bit."

Wairua re-emerged from behind the curtain with the woman before he could continue. Ganondorf reluctantly got up and followed the man to the change room. He undressed and the man started his measuring routine. He looked puzzled at the gloves Ganondorf had kept on, but didn't mention anything. He supposed they were thin enough not to throw off the measurements.

"Alright, we're done here." He said while rolling the measuring tape back. 

Ganondorf breathed a sigh of relief and then quickly redressed and met Wairua out at the front. She was used to seeing his face mildly irritated, but she still raised a brow at his particular expression, which one he was wearing even he didn't know. 

"Miss Mira, when would you like us to return? Oh and here's the payment." Wairia set a bag of rupees on the counter.

"Why, thank you dear, this looks like more than enough. The two of you can come by around six o'clock and everything should be ready."

"Thanks! We'll be back then!" Waira confirmed and then ushered herself and Ganondorf out. Ganondorf let out another sigh once Wairua shut the door. "Are you alright?" 

"The old man was very unnerving. He said something silly in regards to my appearance reminding me of an old friend and then his eyes were glazed over with nostalgia, even during the measurements." 

"Aww, you probably triggered some kind of memory he thought fondly of. Try not to dwell on it, he probably did it without even thinking and didn't intend to make you uncomfortable."

"I intend to block it from my mind starting now. Anyways, we have quite a bit of time to kill. What should we do in the meantime?"

"Hmmm, perhaps a visit to the library? There are reference books on the previous cycles, though some may be pure conjecture given the length of time between your...births?"

"That is an option, though I'm wondering, when is the last time you visited your parent's grave? You can do it in peace now that I can make sure no poes disturb you."

"Oh, that's kind of you, but-" Wairia wavered. "The graveyard is further up the mountain to keep the monsters that like to hang around said areas away from the town. It's also very cold there, often snow will fall during my visits. I don't think it'd be the best idea in our current attire."

"Alright then, the library it is. Lead the way." 

*********

The library was quite small and only had a handful of books pertaining to the Triforce's cycle. Still, the two of them studied them closely hoping to find any information that might prove useful. There were many inconsistencies between books, but few things were always the same. Courage and Wisdom always banded together to take down Power. This much they already knew, but what irked Ganondorf the most was how grotesque most of the illustrations of Ganon were. There was a few of the Ganondorfs before him, but Wairua was right, he hardly looked like them 

"I believe it's their age."

"Hmm?" Wairia looked up from her book.

"The men who bore the name Ganondorf before me, they are all quite a bit older than I am. Perhaps as I age I will come to look more like one of them." He mused before closing the book before him. 

"The ages of Princess Zelda and Link seem to be similar through the previous cycles as well." Wairua continued his thought. Ganondorf tried to push the thought of the boy from the morning out of his head, but it kept resurfacing. The child didn't seem to be any worry for now, but memories of his nightmares began to mix with his worries and he could keep it in no longer. 

"Wairua." She noticed his concerned voice immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"I believe... Link is here, in this town."

"What!?"

"I saw him this morning while you were fetching breakfast. I could be completely wrong, but if we're going by what the books have been consistent with, our ages match up, and his appearance was uncanny to the illustrations in the book. Perhaps Link is a common name due to legends, but I am certain he was the one."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"My mind was elsewhere and I also think he still hasn't awoken to the Triforce's call yet. He is harmless now, but, a part of me wishes him dead. I cannot lie to you about this. If he was gone my safety would be assured no matter which path I chose."

Wairua was quiet for a while, musing over options and opinions. "I think it'd be best if we left Kakariko tomorrow. I trust that you wouldn't, but I can't have you staining your hands with blood, especially a child's based on your suspicions."

"We've only just arrived, and you trust me but you don't?"

"Dragmire, I took you away from the valley to escape all the temptations of turning into the beast and show you a different perspective, yet there is now another one in plain sight. I knew being in Hyrule would bring some issues, but nothing like this. We'll get out clothes, stock up on supplies, and then go elsewhere."

"And where is elsewhere?"

"Give me some time to think, i'll figure it out by tomorrow morning." 

*********

They stayed studying for a little while longer before hunger struck and they sought out a close by restaurant. Wairua was not much for conversation in the remaining hours of the day before their clothing pick up. She tried to entertain Ganondorf by giving him a tour of the town but her worry was very apparent. 

"I guess all that's left to see is the clock tower." She mused half heartedly "It's over this way." He followed her silently down the path to the clock tower. It was now five-thirty and the clock rang a half chime as they approached it. "Oh-" Wairua stopped. "Nevermind, I suppose we should head to Mira's." She turned back sharply and passed Ganondorf without even looking at him, still lost in her thoughts. They found themselves back at the shop with time to spare and entered. The elderly man, Snap, was at the counter.

"Oh, you two are a bit early yet. Mira is just putting the finishing touches so it shouldn't be too long now. Please, sit, i'll go check on things."

Wairua practically fell into the chair and cast her gaze at the ceiling.

"You're going to make yourself sick with worry, what has changed so drastically that you're like this?" Ganondorf stated. Wairua continued to stare at the ceiling while giving her answer. 

"This morning we established that I had been shirking on my duties to you by leaving you unattended when you're most vulnerable, but i've realized after our conversation in the library that i've been doing an even worse job than I thought in 'protecting' you. Physically protecting you from harm is one thing, but how am I to possibly protect you from yourself? I just... Don't know what to do. Is it as simple as moving you away from temptations or do I have to go to a greater length to ensure your safety?"

"I cannot give you an answer."

"Mmm, I suspected as much."

"However, I do feel like what you've been doing is helping."

"Doing what?"

"Well, talking to me like a person, not being afraid to jest or raise your concerns, also the fact that you're even talking to me in this way is absurd in theory, but i've yet to find anything particularly negatively influencing about it. You were at first, a necessity, but you're now something more than that. At least be happy with that progress instead of beating yourself up over things neither of us can understand yet."

"...You're going to make me cry again."

"Do so, and I will push you off your chair."

She laughed.

"Ohoho, how nice to hear youngster's laughter." Mira chuckled reemerging from the curtain with Snap in tow. They were both holding large packages and came around the counter to hand them off. 

"If you have any problems, bring em' around tomorrow and we'll do a fix for you." Snap said.

"I'm sure they're wonderful." Wairua took her package eagerly. 

"I meant to ask earlier, but are you two planning on settling here?"

"No, we're simply passing through." Ganondorf answered. 

"Hmm, right, that'd explain why the little lady ordered travel garbs." Snap mused.

"Ohhh, leave them be Snap! You're always prying into our customer's lives!" Mira hissed.

"Just let me ask one more question, i'm just curious is all."

"Er, go ahead?" Wairua side glanced Ganondorf to see his eyes starting to glaze over. 

"Well, this is kinda hard to ask and you might think this old man's gone a bit crazy but, you there son, you're the leader of the Gerudo's aren't ya?"

Both Wairua and Ganondorf's blood ran cold.

"What did you say?"


	10. The Risks and the Rewards

The sensation of danger was sweeping through Ganondorf's veins. Mira had started scolding Snap for his outlandish question while Wairia and himself were still frozen on spot, unsure how to process their current situation. Ganondorf's hand started to hover over one of his swords but he soon felt Wairua's hand move over his and stopped his subconscious motion. His eyes fell from the couple to her and she shook her head at him followed by her taking a few steps forward as if to put a blockage between both parties. 

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Wairua demanded, trying to cover the distress her face so clearly conveyed. 

"Oh, look what you've done Snap!" Mira cooed. "You've gone and scared them both to death!"

"Now, now you two, we mean you no harm. I know Gerudos when I see them. I used to work the trade routes in my youth and that's how met Mira. She might not look it anymore, but she was once a young and brassy Gerudo guard back in the day!" Ganondorf's gaze moved to Mira. There was really nothing Gerudo about her. It might have been her hylian clothes or perhaps his only example or an elderly Gerudo was Tusin, but he found nothing about her appearance that reminded him of the valley. 

"That's ancient history, dear." Mira elbowed him. He chuckled and then continued.

"And speaking of ancient history, i'm surprised you're alive. Mira and I assumed you dead after all these years."

"What..." Ganondorf was finally coming back to himself. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, son." Snap started. "Let me tell you a bit of a tale, it's a little long, but if you listen to the end you might have some of the answers I think you and your lady friend are looking for."

Mira's face looked pained as if the memories Snap was referring to we're causing her to relive them right then and there. Wairia turned back to Ganondorf.

"Well? What do you want to do?"

Ganondorf looked the couple over. There was no malicious intent, he only felt sorrow from their expressions. 

"We'll listen. I don't see any harm in it." He answered. 

"Good, good." Snap replied, looking a little more chipper. "Come and take a seat again." 

He moved a chair in front of them and sat down himself, Mira soon following. 

"This is the story of our daughter, Misha. She was a lively girl who had a thirst for adventure and treasure. Once she was old enough she would often leave Kakariko Village and go out adventuring and eventually return home with her victory spoils. We weren't very approving of this habit, but it made her happy so we just bit our tongues and let her be. One day, she didn't bring home any jewels or rupee stashes, but a man. She had found him collapsed in some cave she had been exploring and brought him to us, as Mira used to be well versed in healing magic. She healed his wounds and Misha nursed him back to health when the magic could only do so much. Once he was finally back to his old self, he was eternally grateful and had particularly become quite infatuated with Misha. She had grown fond of him as well as he was not only handsome, but very charming as well. We however, had a certain disdain for him. He was quite a bit older than her and he was very adamant about hiding his history. At the age of seventeen, she declared to us that the two of them we're going to wed and that she didn't care about his past." 

"We didn't approve." Mira added "No matter how hard she pushed and pleaded, we wouldn't give them our blessing. So..." She paused as a pained expression took over. "She left with him, not even a note to say goodbye. The two of them vanished into the night and disappeared without a trace." 

"More than 10 years past, we heard nothing of them until one day while Mira and I were working, we heard a noise at our door late in the night. We thought robbers, we prepared for the worst, but not another sound came after it. Opening our door revealed Misha collapsed on our front steps. She was pale, broken, and alone."

"She was also pregnant," Mira continued. "And the most we could get out of her in the first few days was that her husband was lost, she couldn't find him, they couldn't find him."

"Once she had her strength back, he told us that the two of them had taken a break from adventuring and we're attempting to build up more travel funds by mining on the Goron's island. They went into an area the Gorons had labeled off limited due to monster activity, their thoughts only on whatever bounty they could cross paths with. During one of their excursions, the two of them met a monster within that was guarding a chest. They didn't know what it was guarding, but they wanted it and defeated it. But upon killing the monster, it's body exploded and shook the caverns around them. Misha had been knocked unconscious by the explosion and when she came to, she was in the Goron's care, her husband nowhere to be found. She frantically went back to the caverns to search for him but there were too many cave-ins. There was no more path to where they had been previously."

"She began a fruitless search with the Gorons to try and make their way to him, but it was soon called off. The caverns were too unstable to continue and though she still wished to keep going, she soon realized her pregnancy. She had a choice, try and continue by herself in the search for her husband, or give up and devote herself to this child, the only piece of him she had left."

"Our hatred and bitterness towards him and their decision melted away as we soon started preparing for the birth of our grandchild. We had kept all the clothes and necessities from Misha's birth and got the nursery ready again for a new little Gerudo girl, except..."

"When the child finally came, it was not a little girl, but a Gerudo _boy._ "

Ganondorf's eyes widened.

"Misha was more than proud of new child. So much in fact that this strange determination swept over her. She was going to take him to the valley. There was no telling her, it was like someone else had put this notion into her head. Try as we might to convince her otherwise and try as we did to keep a watch on the crib at all times, it wasn't long before she vanished again, baby boy in tow. She probably snuck onto a trade ship and made her way over there, but the journey to the valley is still a strenuous one, one that we believed she would not be able to complete, especially in her weakened state."

"We never heard from her again." Mira sighed sadly.

"And when the trade routes closed we only assumed the worst. It's been oddly quiet in the part of the world for quite awhile now. We thought that if she had at least made it to the valley with her child, there would have been some sort of fanfare for their new leader, but the complete opposite seemed to happen."

Ganondorf leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh trying to take in everything that had been told to him.

"Male Gerudos are only born every 100 years." Wairua shook. "There is no possibility that it isn't-"

"It **has** to be me, who else would it be!?" Ganondorf spat. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Assuming you are not lying." He growled "Why even bother telling me all this? Did you want a tearful reunion with your long lost grandson? Is there something specific you desire from me?"

"No, we'd like to know what became of our daughter, but i'm more concerned for you." Snap crossed his arms. "I noticed this morning, not just the reselemance to Misha, but you have the same look in your eyes as she did before she set off of the valley. A mix of fear and determination. I know it's not my place to ask, but what's going on? Why are you here?"

Ganondorf sat up and looked the couple over before answering. "The answer to your first question, is 'I don't know'. I was not raised by the woman you describe as my mother, but by a wrinkly old witch named Tusin."

"She still lives!?" Mira marveled. "Why, she must be around 200 years old now!"

"Probably." Wairua jabbed. 

"In regards to the second question, I can't answer it without revealing some, unpleasant... Things, that would probably vastly change you opinion of me almost immediately." 

Mira and Snap looked at eachother concerned and then back to Ganondorf.

"Look son," Snap looked into Ganondorf's eyes. "Just as Misha gave up her search to treasure you, the two of us want nothing more than to love you just as she loved you."

"You don't even know me." Ganondorf snapped back.

"Dragmire!" Wairua hissed.

"What Wairua? You want me to blurt out all my secrets and pour out my heart just because some of my blood kin still lives? Your heart may bleed for them but I have my survival to think about! Who's to say that they won't try to hand me over to the king!?"

Wairua rose from her chair and grabbed Ganondorf's shoulders. "My heart bleeds because my wounds are still fresh! These people love you, **care** for you! Something that seems very foreign to you, I know, but what I would give to even hear my mother's voice again or stroll down the mountain with my father! Your family that loves you unconditionally is staring you in the face and you won't take their word of trust!? And if you cannot even trust the words of your own blood **then how can mine possibly reach you!?** " Her eyes burned with a rage he had not seen before. It was hard for him to meet them, so he closed his eyes and gently pried her hands off his shoulders. 

"Sit back down." He ordered. She balled her hands into fists and sunk back into her chair. Ganondorf started peeling his glove off that hid his mark. "This is on your head." He grumbled as the glove slid off. He showed the back of his hand to Mira and Snap. "Do you know what this is?" Snap squinted his eyes towards Ganondorf's hand while Mira fumbled for her glasses. 

"No, it's not ringing any bells." Snap said.

"Is it... A Triforce?" Mira guessed.

"More specifically, it's the Triforce of Power. I have been raised and tortured by Tusin to be groomed as the next coming of Ganon." Mira covered her mouth in horror while Snap stayed eerily silent. "However, this one." He grabbed Wairua's head and shook her in jest. "Wouldn't stop poking her nose into my business and promised me there was another path I could tread instead." Wairua slapped his hands away, still sore from her outburst. "And so, we are here, fled from the valley, seeking a different path from what my previous incarnations sought. Are you _happy_ now Wairua?" Before Wairua could even answer, Mira rose from her chair and embraced Ganondorf, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry...!" She wept. "We should have done more..."

Ganondorf just let her continue her embrace. He did not know how to respond back so he simply let his arms go limp. 

"D-did you really think." Snap's voice shook. "That we'd turn you over to the king?"

"It would be the most logical thing to do. Having me dead would ensure the kingdom's safety for a new age. You enjoy your peaceful life, do you not?"

"Peace is nothing at the cost of spilling your blood." Snap answered quietly. "Mira, get off the boy, you're making him uncomfortable." 

Wairua smiled at Ganondorf's disbelief while Mira pried herself off of him.

**********

The harbour buzzed with activity as several new ships made their way to the docks.

"You didn't have to come all the way with us." Ganondorf huffed at his busybody grandparents. 

"Nonsense! What kind of grandmother would I be if I didn't come to see her grandson off on his voyage! Ooooohh, do you have everything? Should I have made you another pair of pants!?"

" **Please stop**." 

"Yes Mira, stop fussing over the boy, you're embarrassing him." A few passersby giggled at the scene and Wairua elbowed Ganondorf which he ignored. "It'll take about a week to get to the Goron's island right now as it's decently close by in it's rotation." Snap wagered. "Oh and before I forget-" He took out small package and handed it to Ganondorf. "Open this once you get going, it's just a little something from us." He then turned to Wairua. "Young lady, please keep continuing to look after him. You've already done so much for us, but I can't help but ask."

"It would be my pleasure!" Wairua answered, Ganondorf snorted. 

"You take care of her too!" Mira piped up.

"It was part of our agreement, I won't be going back on it." Ganondorf rolled his eyes. The bell of their boat began ringing for boarding. Ganondorf grabbed Wairua by her shoulder and practically started dragging her onto the ship. "I cannot stand to be around any more suffocating affection any longer." 

"At least say goodbye!" Wairua pouted. He turned back and gave Snap and Mira a quick nod before continuing the boarding. They both gave him a wave in return. "That was better than nothing I suppose." Wairua grumbled under her breath.

**********

Wairua had taken her seasick position again and was curled up in a ball next to some tied down cargo. Ganondorf emerged from the guest quarters area and spied her pony tail sticking out from behind a crate. 

"If only we could be there in an instant, hmm?" Ganondorf teased as he sat down next to her.

"I will barf on you." She threatened.

"And ruin my new clothes made by my _beloved_ grandparents? I dare you, you soft hearted moron." 

"So, i've been upgraded from bleeding heart to soft hearted? What an honor!" She proclaimed.

"You could have gotten us killed."

"We're alive, stop complaining. You think i'm feeling well enough to argue with you right now?"

Ganondorf rolled his eyes and then took out the package Snap had given him and started opening it. Wairua heard the paper crinkling and brought her attention to it as well. Once the wrapping was off, there were two daggers, embroidered with gold patterns through the blades and a note underneath them. Ganondorf took the note out, unfolded it, and read it aloud.

"Your father's name is unknown to us, it seems age and bitter memories have erased it from our minds. But these were his weapon of choice and they were made on the Goron's island. They were with Misha when she returned home. I hope you find the answers you're looking for." He placed the note down and then lifted one of the daggers up to the sun, their patterns shining over Wairua and himself. 

"They're beautiful."


	11. The Mysteries and the Mines

Ganondorf awoke to Wairua once again reading a book next to an open window, however, this time her gaze kept moving to something off in the distance of the ocean waves. She had been doing this daily since the short voyage to the Goron's island began, but today her book was almost falling out of her lap as she strained to look through the small window in their cabin.

"What is it that you're looking at so earnestly?" He finally spoke up, trying to break out of his drowsiness. Wairua jumped slightly at his voice and turned to him.

"Good morning." She smiled "Did I wake you?" He shook his head and planted his feet on the ground. Wairua beckoned him to the window and he sleepily made his way over to her. "Look." She pointed into the distance. "Can you see it?"

"See what?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Look to the horizon." She pointed again. Ganondorf squinted until he could finally make out what she was so fascinated by. Far, far off in the distance, was a strange looking land shrouded by mist. It gleamed in the sunlight but would often slip in and out of view due to the mist. "I believe," Wairua started. "That is the forgotten land of Gamel. Have you heard of if before?"

"No." He simply replied. The more he stared at it, the more eerie he felt. There was an odd, otherworldly vibe it cast on him, and it continued to grow as did his intrigue. 

"It's said to house ancient treasure and ruins, however, everyone who ventures there never returns. There are no records of any adventurer returning after disappearing within the thick foliage. Gamel is even hard to find in the first place as the fog that surrounds it will not allow many entry due to the confusing nature of it. But on rare days like today, you can see it quite clearly. I saw it once from the top of the mountain, though it was only for a few moments." She closed her book and then stood up. "Now that you're awake, do you want to go up on deck and take a better look before it's gone? I was going to myself, but you know..."

"Yes, let's." He quickly tossed on his jacket and made for the door. Wairua quickly followed, but still soon regretted getting up so fast as her seasickness returned. She staggered behind the surprisingly eager Ganondorf. 

"You know," She took a breath, trying to calm her stomach. "This is the first time i've ever seen you enthusiastic."

He kept his gaze fixated the distant Gamel. "It's more my curiosity."

"Of Gamel itself or what lies in it?"

"Both, i'm curious as to what gives it a sense of danger, yet make it so enticing."

"Oho, do we have a fledgling adventurer? Does someone desire a life filled with spoils and spills?" Wairua joked.

"Perhaps. Once i've found the answers I seek, if I find them worthwhile, becoming an adventurer may be more appealing than turning into a raged pig-beast."

"Oh, i'll make sure they're worthwhile." Wairua retorted. "Besides, we found out that adventuring seems to run in your family, why not continue the legacy?"

Ganondorf ignored her and continued to watch Gamel as it faded behind the fog once more. The ship's bell began ringing and the lookout started shouting for land-ho. Ganondorf and Wairua moved their attention to the lookout's howling and saw the Goron's island start coming into view. It was a large inactive volcano with a great mass around it. The main beach surrounding it seemed to have a small port and market of some kind, but they couldn't make it out fully. 

"Looks like we'll be there soon." Ganondorf stated while blocking the sun from his view.

"This'll be no walk in the park." Wairua advised. "Getting permission to explore the mines when we have no experience in doing so will be a pain."

"We'll figure something out, even if it means sneaking in ourselves." 

********

The market that they saw ended up just being large storage area. As the boat moved closer to shore, many Gorons prepared for it's arrival and started moving crates and barrels out of their piles. Now on land, the area was bustling with the boat's passengers chatting up the Goron merchants and quickly loading the boat up with whatever the Goron's were selling. Wairua and Ganondorf were a little lost among the commotion, but they soon found a lone Goron who seemed to be packing up, having finished his transactions.

"Um, excuse me?" Wairua called out to him. He turned around from his work and walked to them.

"Are you here to purchase, goro? I'm all sold out for today, goro!"

"Oh, no, actually, we're here to inquire about the mines."

"Oh, new miners, goro? Go to the entrance up that path." He motioned in it's direction. "Then follow the lit torches and you'll find Taemane's office, goro. He's in charge of the mines, goro."

"Thank you very much!" 

The Goron nodded and then went back to his work.

" _That_ is a verbal tic that's going to grate on my nerves." Ganondorf groaned as they started up the path.

"I'm sure they don't all do it." Wairua reassured him. 

The inside of the island was full of tunnels and strange paths, but they followed the lit torches until there was a solitary room at the end of a dark hallway. They could hear the sound of seagulls as they approached it, sunlight peeking through the cracks too. Wairua placed her hand up to the door to knock but stopped when she heard angry grumblings from behind it. She knocked anyways and was answered immediately by a gruff, male voice.

"Unless you are dropping off more items for appraisal, leave me alone, I am very busy! Leave any and all crates outside and I will get to them eventually!"

Wairua opened the door just enough to fit her head in. "Excuse me, we're here to inquire about the mines-"

The source of the gruff voice looked up only for a moment. He was a large Goron with a long white beard and a head of hair to match. Surrounding him were piles upon piles of gemstones all meticulously organized by colour and size. He cast his gaze back down to whatever jewel he was appraising.

"We don't need any more miners, good day."

"That's not exactly what-"

" **Good day** "

"Sir, please-" The Goron got up from his spot and then briskly walked to the door and promptly slammed it, Wairua barely getting her head out in time. "Owww." She rubbed her nose, now sporting a new scratch. The sound of the door locking soon followed. Wairua banged on the door. "Sir! If you'd just let us explain!" Silence. He had chosen to ignore them. 

"This is ridiculous, move." Ganondorf commanded and pushed Wairua out of the way. He took a step back and then slammed full force before Wairua could stop him. The door flew open and the Goron's attention shot to Ganondorf in fright. He moved back a little bit with every step Ganondorf made towards him. "Appraise these, you stubborn twit." He tossed the package with his father's daggers at the Goron. He eyed Ganondorf and then Wairua, who was shaking her head in disbelief by the doorframe, and then back to the package. He unwrapped it carefully and then gaped in awe at the daggers once revealed. He lifted them up to his window light, confirming the designs and make of the blades.

"Where did you get these?" He asked.

"How interested in them you are." Ganondorf replied. "Fascinating how quickly you changed your tune once something of value is in your hands."

"No." The Goron shook his head. "I-I made these blades, a very long time ago, for a good friend of mine." His face turned stern again. "Where did you get these!?" He asked with desperation. Ganondorf took a deep breath, calming his anger, before giving his answer. 

"They were my father's. I was told by my grandparents that he was lost to a cave-in here in these mines while my mother desperately tried to save him. She apparently had these on her when she returned to her home town."

The Goron looked at Ganondorf closer. His expression softened the longer he stared. "Goddesses, you look like both of them...You have her eyes and his build..." He sighed deeply and then slid the daggers back to Ganondorf. "So, besides haunting me of my past failures, what have you exactly come here for?"

"The mines." Ganondorf started. "I want to search for my father's body and confirm for myself what actually became of him."

"I cannot allow that, i'm sorry."

" **Why**?"

"That area is off limits for several reasons, I cannot just have you waltzing in and causing another cave in! We don't let our most experienced miners near it, let alone some inexperienced child chasing down a ghost!" 

Wairua saw Ganondorf's fists clench and she moved between the two of them. She glared at Ganondorf and then turned around to the Goron.

"Your name is Taemane, yes?"

"Aye, child, what of it?"

"Can you teach us how to mine?"

"I haven't the time to teach two youngsters how to pick up a hammer! And you missy, you look like you could hardly lift one anyhow!"

"Then what about just him?" She gestured to Ganondorf. "Dragmire is very strong, as he has already shown, and by using his strength to further the mines you could teach him enough for him to explore the sealed off area."

He stared long and hard at both of them."You're wasting your time, he's long gone." Taemane sighed.

"Have you found his body yet?" Ganondorf prodded

"W-well, no."

"Then let me search for it and confirm his death myself."

Taemane rubbed his eyes in irritation. "Boy, how much do you know about your father?"

"Not very much, I only learned of him a little while ago."

"Your father, Owari, had a very strange power dwelling in him. He had the ability to transport himself or another person to any place he could think of. When he was here we often had him use said power to enter caverns we hadn't yet unearthed to gather new kinds of ore. He could only manage transporting one person at a time so only he could accomplish such a feat. When he and your mother caused the cave in, he teleported her out of danger but never followed after. Do you see what I'm saying, boy!? He's **gone**! If he were safe he would have saved himself as well! Either the cave in took him or a monster took advantage of his weakened state! 

"I never said I was looking for a live body!" Dragmire retorted. "I'm looking for answers, answers to things I don't intend to explain to you."

Taemane glared at him, but his anger dropped when he saw Wairua's expression fall slightly. He sighed.

"What of your mother? Where is Misha?"

"I don't know, her whereabouts is a mystery to me."

Taemane closed his eyes and thought. A silence hung between them for awhile before he spoke again.

"Explain to me the 'answers' you are looking for and I will teach you how to mine. That is my only offer I will extend to you."

Wairua and Ganondorf looked at each other nervously.

"Can we give you a condensed version?" Wairua asked.

"Try me." Taemane answered.

"I'm looking for reasons... to keep living. I'm seeking an answer that will help me figure out if I should continue the way I am, or continue down a previous path laid out for me." 

Taemane raised his eyebrows. "What kind of a life have you been raised into, to even be saying such a thing at your age?"

"Not something i'm willing to share presently." Ganondorf averted his eyes from Taemane's. Taemane shifted his gaze to Wairua.

"And what of you child? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to monitor his progress and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She answered.

" **Excuse you?** " Ganondorf objected.

"What!?" Wairua retorted. "The last time I referred to you as my friend, you about bit my head off! What else am I supposed to identify myself as?" She pouted. Ganondorf rolled his eyes. 

"She is my _friend._ " Ganondorf tried to not shudder at uttering the last word. "If she cannot mine then have her do work elsewhere."

Taemane eyed the sword and shield on her back.

"You fight, child?" 

"Yes, though i'm a bit rusty."

Taemane sat back and chuckled to himself. "How strange it is, to divvy up such roles once again."


	12. The Miner and the Marine

Ganondorf's and Wairua's life in the Realm of Power began shakily. While Ganondorf struggled to get the art of mining down, Wairua fumbled over the duty of patrolling the island. Both jobs were under Taemane's careful watch and he was extremely hard to please. With Ganondorf, it was not the weight of the hammer or the process of finding the gems that he found difficult, but unearthing them. He would often shatter them to pieces by trying to 'gently' pry them out. Most of the Goron miners found working with him amusing as the shattered gems were like free snacks to them, but Taemane's frustrated yelling would echo through the island every time Ganondorf reported his 'findings' for the day. Wairua on the other hand, was not the most savvy at learning the island's layout and what to search for when patrolling. She was told that pirates would sometimes try to sneak on the island but most of the boats that came near were just fishing ships from nearby islands. On top of that, the island was so steep and treacherous, she could hardly patrol half of it before getting exhausted. There were other hylians living on the island as miners and patrollers, but most didn't give second look to them as they struggled in their new fields. Taemane also didn't mince words with them gave them no special treatment, despite Ganondorf being an old friend's child. 

However, as days turned to weeks, and weeks to months, their endeavours began to pay off in ways they didn't expect. Ganondorf soon found that he had a knack for finding hidden caverns, and what would have taken days to dig out, he made a paths to in several hours with his endless well of power pushing him forward. Taemane decided to make this Ganondorf's main focus once he unearthed a cavern teeming with diamonds and increased their market exceptionally. While the Gorons had no need for money, their trade market allowed for the acquisition of various goods they used in constructing the settlements in the caves. They also had no want for food as they ate the rocks provided by their mining ventures that were unfit for sale. The other hylian workers survived solely on the trade market by getting goods from ships and local islands when they were in decent distance of the Goron's Island. There wasn't much to hunt on the island aside from fishing and the soil on the island was too rich with salt to grow anything. 

While Ganondorf was busy with his new found talent, Wairua's struggles eventually led her being assigned to patrol the beaches and pick up any debris that washed up on it. Nobody liked doing it as it was a glorified 'garbage' pick up duty, but Wairua found it mildly soothing and even discovered a few things of value that netted her some precious items at the trade market. Fully intact sand dollars and starfish were valued by jewelers and the odd sea glass shard was valued at times too. However, the most valuable thing that washed ashore that Wairua stumbled across, was an ancient boat. During one of her patrols, she noticed a cave under a low cliff that was usually submerged when she made her rounds. She took a chance and entered to find the ship, covered in all manner of seaweed and barnacles, but whatever it had been crafted out of had kept it's shape and buoyancy. Taemane had a group of workers get it removed before the cave was closed again, wanting to perhaps strip it down and use the material for blacksmithing, but nothing they possessed could damage the ship. He then tried to sell it, but all possible buyers either didn't like it's small and odd design or felt using something from ancient times with no knowledge of the previous owner's intentions might be a taboo. Wairua thought that the fact it hadn't been cleaned up properly, lacked oars and a sail, and that there was no way to showcase it properly wasn't going to help it's chances of being sold either. She offered to work on it during her off days and was even able to get her hands on some cleaning tools from the trade market. It proved to be a massive undertaking though and her progress was so slow that Taemane decided to reassign her to making the boat presentable as she was the one who found it and it was her job to get it off his island. 

The boat became such an undertaking that she'd work on it tirelessly like it possessed her. Ganondorf often had to physically pull her away from it in the evenings as she'd forget the time, eating proper meals, and her duties to Ganondorf while he slumbered. He found that he no longer experienced nightmares, but as Wairua and himself shared quarters, he was uneasy if she was not present come the worker's curfew. She didn't need to make the supplement anymore, but being back into their room by curfew was the only thing really required of her. As irritating as it was, Ganondorf decided to help her on his days off as he often found himself extremely bored on said days and napped them away for having nothing to do. He would hear the sound of her chip-chip-chipping away at the seemingly endless barnacles or the dry scraping of the deck brush as she swept away more sand that never truly went away from his window as he dozed. He couldn't see her from where the window was carved into the stone, but the sounds of her working on the beach reached him nonetheless. When he finally decided to take a look at her project in proper sunlight and not under shaking lantern light while dragging her away in the night, a similar eeriness swept over him that rivaled his discovery of Gamel. It was no longer a gross, seaweed covered mass, but an oddly shaped ship that shone in the sunlight and was covered in odd markings he had never seen before. Several of the Hylians that had ridiculed Wairua on occasion for her 'boat obsession' also started to drop by to observe the ship take shape and try to make out the markings. The boat was small and rectangular, having only enough space for two people, maybe three. It didn't seem like it would be easy to properly control, especially for someone as inexperienced as Wairua, not to mention her easily triggered seasickness, but she went ahead and bought some oars she believed would fit in the slots and started looking for a proper sail. 

With Ganondorf's extra help, the two of them made quick work of the boat and soon enough it was ready, or what they believed it to be. Unfortunately, none of the sailor savvy islanders were willing to try it out and despite it's new look and while potential buyers were intrigued by it, no one seemed to want it. Both Taemane and Wairua were discouraged by this as Wairua was upset that all her hard work may have been for nothing and Taemane really just didn't know what to do with it. Finally, after trying several times to try and get someone to at least launch the ship to test its seaworthiness, Wairua launched it herself.

It was very difficult to figure out and she was thankful for keeping it attached to land for fear of drifting out to sea. She used the rope as a kind of training wheels as she experimented on how to row the boat properly and see if she could get it moving. After struggling with it for hours, she found that their was a kind of rhythm to rowing and it had to be done in unison with waves and not against them. The elation she felt was overwhelming. The long days of scraping away sea debris and polishing the boat til it shined simply melted away as she rowed freely. She had to soon stop as her queasiness started to take over, but she knew what she wanted to be done with the boat now. 

She wanted it. She wanted to practice using the boat until she was a little master at it. Wairua thought she'd have to beg and plead with Taemane to have ownership of it, but she soon learned that from his office window, he saw her struggles and eventual small victory. He then made her new assignment to patrol the island by circling it with her boat and that it was hers as long as she did her duties. She hugged him so hard even he was surprised at her strength. 

The two of them kept at their duties and continued to excel in their new abilities at a comfortable pace. Ganondorf often asked Taemane when he would be allowed to go to the sealed off area to begin his search, but Taemane always told him he was still not ready. As irritating as it was, Ganondorf used his frustrations to continue working in the mines to prove himself sooner. Wairua found that her days off were often spent still cruising around in her boat and one day a fisherman from a local island they were passing gave her a fishing rod and a few pointers. It became a fun pastime and she even picked up another rod for Ganondorf and invited him to spend his days off with her on the boat. He had gone back to napping on his days off and as they hardly saw one another besides morning and evening chats, he decided to humour her for a bit. He found no fun in fishing though, and instead took to napping in the boat while Wairua quietly fished next to him. She rarely caught anything worthwhile to rouse him from his slumber, but he found her company and the warm sun pleasant enough after his frustrations in the mines. 

Ganondorf had found that this new life was agreeable enough on most days, but was still unsure if he would always feel this way. Sometimes he'd feel intrusive thoughts about just letting go and not bothering to move forward with this path, but he always drowned them out by focusing on his task at hand. He also often wondered as to what Tusin was even up to. He had not felt her presence once since leaving the valley and though he was never on the look out for her, it was strange that she had not even given chase. Wairua often tried to reassure him and tell him not to worry about things, but there was only so much comfort in her words. 

After about six months of them being in the realm of power, Taemane informed them that an annual festival was to take place on the island soon and that during that time, the island would be in an area where no one could reach due to water currents and unpredictable weather patterns. The Gorons used this time to take a long needed break from working and celebrate their success. It would last about a week before the island moved back into safer waters. He advised all the hylian workers to stock up on food and other supplies before it was too late and gave them enough time to do so. Most of the workers went and got celebration supplies of their own fully intending to enjoy their week off to the fullest. Some of them tried to rope Ganondorf into their party plans but he strongly declined. Wairua was told to bring her boat ashore and tie it down because there was no way Taemane was going to allow her to even try to battle with this region's quirks and Ganondorf was forbidden to enter the mines as they were to be closed off during the festivities.

They both wondered how they were going to pass the time during this painfully slow week.


	13. The Progress and The Patch

Ganondorf turned over in his bed hoping a new position would help drown out the sounds of partying, but it was no different. The Goron's festival was only three days into the week long celebration and he was already fed up. He grunted angrily before shoving his pillow over his face.

"Can't sleep?" He heard Wairua whisper from other side of the stone wall partition that divided their room. He looked towards her voice and saw small candle light flickering, hardly enough to disturb him even if he was sleeping.

"...No" He answered. "How could I possibly with that racket?" The party goers all whooped as if on cue. Ganondorf sighed in reply. "What are you doing over there?"

"Mending a hole in one of your pants."

"What?"

"There was a hole in a pair of your pants you threw over the laundry rack, I can't sleep either so i'm fixing it to keep busy."

"You're no seamstress, stop it."

"Gracious, Dragmire, I can mend a hole! It came with the territory of being a maid."

"Alright, but if the thread is anything but black, we will have some words."

Wairua snickered. "Any and all threats in regards to thread colour will be promptly ignored."

"Oh goddesses, what color is the damn thread!?" 

"It's a secret~" She teased.

"Wairua, **I swear** , if you mend that hole with some fluorescent, fruity colour i'll-" A knock at their door interrupted Ganondorf. He grumbled and slid out of his bed wondering which drunk, irritating, hylian he worked with was going to be on the other side of the door. He opened it to see a familiar face he wasn't expecting. 

"Ah good, you're still up." Taemane let himself in.

"You think i'd be able to sleep with this going on?" Ganondorf pointed to the door before closing it.

"It's best if you wait for the majority of them to pass out and then try to sleep." He admitted.

"Lovely, we'll keep that in mind, now what do we owe this late night visit, Taemane?"

"Is Wairua awake as well?"

"I am!" She piped up.

"Good, I have something I want to discuss with the both of you. It's in regards to your search for your father."

"Something positive I hope?" 

"Actually, yes. I've been using my time off to observe your mining tunnels and you've certainly gotten quite the hang of things, a lot quicker than I expected."

"Six months is quick?" Ganondorf sneered. 

"Extremely. What you've accomplished would have taken us at least a year, maybe even more."

Ganondorf raised his eyebrows. He had not found digging and shaping tunnels at all to be as difficult as Taemane seemed to suggesting. 

"Which is why," Taemane continued. "I'm permitting you to enter the sealed off area after the celebration is over."

" **Finally** " 

"However."

"However...?"

"You're to take Wairua with you as you're going to need somebody to keep watch as you dig, and before you protest, let me explain." Taemane returned Ganondorf's irritated look with one of his own. Wairua finally emerged from her side of the room and threw Ganondorf's pants back onto the laundry rack.

"The sealed off area is much more than just a dangerous area with monsters, it is actually the Pagoda of Pyre. It not only houses Din's Tablet, but it has been said than an ancient dragon sleeps within, and it is that dragon's influence that births the monsters inside. Din's tablet holds a barrier around the Pagoda that keeps the dragon in it's slumber and also keeps the monsters from leaving the area around it. Once you reach a certain part of the sealed off area, you will see the barrier. Though you can freely pass through it, you will be openly be in the monster's territory. You cannot mine and fight at the same time, Dragmire. You will take Wairua with you. Wairua, do you have objections?"

"Not at all, but, I've not used my sword in quite some time..."

"Well, you two seem bored to tears these past few days, why not spar to get yourself back in form?" Taemane suggested.

Ganondorf and Wairua exchanged glances, Wairua's accompanied by nervous laughter. 

"I suppose we could..." She wavered.

"I won't injure you again." Ganondorf sighed.

"Again?" Taemane questioned.

"It was an accident." Wairua answered. "Our situation was less than ideal the last time we sparred and I ended up with a sprained arm."

"Your arms aren't tiny bean poles anymore though." Ganondorf grabbed one of her arms. "All that working and rowing."

Wairua flexed her arm triumphantly which elicited a small laugh from Ganondorf before he dropped it. Taemane shook his head and started for the door. 

"One day i'll get the full story, i'm sure. Just make sure the two of you are fully prepared before you even think of crossing the barrier. I also want you to report your findings to me as usual and please-"

He turned his gaze to Ganondorf.

"Do not do anything rash."

"I don't plan to." Ganondorf retorted.

Taemane nodded, satisfied with his answer. He opened the door and then looked back. "Just one more thing, before you leave on the first day, come to my office. I'll have something prepared to help you. Anyways, goodnight." The lock clicked and Wairua started back towards her bed. 

"I wonder what it could be?" She pondered. 

Ganondorf could hear her rustling around, presumably trying to find her sword and shield, as he inspected the pants she had mended. He couldn't make out the thread colour in the candlelight but it seemed dark enough to blend into the fabric. 

"It's dark blue." She answered.

"That will do I suppose." He grumbled. 

" _You're welcome_." Wairua jabbed, Ganondorf grunting in reply. "That will do I suppose." She echoed.


	14. The Father and the Fairy

Ganondorf allowed himself to be Wairua's practice dummy in the days following until the mines had opened up again. This both cured their boredom and helped Wairua improve on her swordplay quite a bit. Ganondorf, who had practically been holding swords in his hands since he could walk, gave Wairua pointers and showed her what her techniques had been lacking. She was still very tactical, but her movements and strikes now held more strength which put Ganondorf's mind at ease. While mining was easy enough for him, he wouldn't be making much progress if he had to drop his hammer every time a Keese tried to swoop at him. Wairua's skill was more than enough to handle the nuisances as he worked away.

Soon enough, the celebration was over and all the partying workers were dragging their feet back to the mines or forges, hangovers and all. Wairua awoke to Ganondorf already suited up and waiting for her to wake.

"My, you're eager." She yawned. "You could have just woken me up."

"We haven't slept properly for a week, so to make sure you're going to be alert enough today, I decided it was in our best interests to let you rest."

"You're not wrong." She mumbled slipping out of bed. "Just wait for me by Taemane's office, i'll be along shortly." He agreed and left her to get ready. She soon followed just as she said, fully equipped for battle.

"Now, let's see what Taemane is giving us." Ganondorf knocked on his door. Taemane beckoned them in and they were greeted by a familiar sight. Taemane was back to appraising the piles of gems that never seemed to end and didn't even look up when they entered. 

"Why are you hiding?" He sighed. Before either of them could answer his strange question, a small voice shook from behind a nearby gem pile. 

"I-i'm not hiding! I'm observing!" It squeaked.

"Then observe them from where they can see you, Eitri." Taemane retorted. Wairua and Ganondorf pointed their heads in the direction of the talking gem pile to see a faint, red glow emitting from behind it. Slowly, a small fairy floated out into their vision. 

"A fairy!" Wairua exclaimed. 

"Yes, this is Eitri." Taemane finally looked up from his work. "She will be accompanying you as you dig your way to the Pagoda of Pyre."

"Why exactly?" Ganondorf huffed.

"How rude!" Eitri fumed. " _The_ Fairy of Power is accompanying you to her temple! That is all! You should be grateful i'm letting you guide me!"

"Eitri," Taemane glared at her. "Remember that they are the ones ive permitted to even do this project."

"Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me! After the cave-in i've been told _this one's_ parents caused, i've had no way of knowing if the temple itself is even still standing! Come to finally clean up their mess after all these years!?" Eitri pointed one of her wings at Ganondorf. He took a step forward in anger, Wairua putting out her arm to stop him. Eitri shrieked and fled back behind the gem pile. Taemane put out one of his hands to stop Ganondorf as well and then moved over to Eitri's hiding spot. He plucked her from it by her wings.

"And let us not forget, _little Eitri_ , that the fairies are to stay by the tablets until the hero comes to collect them, but you just couldn't resist the allure of the 'outside world' and went on adventures. I turned a blind eye to it just as I turned a blind eye Owari and Misha's treasure hunts, so if you need to blame anyone for you being away from the tablet for so long, first blame yourself for being so thoughtless, and then blame me for being even more so, **are we clear**?" 

"D-don't yell..." She quivered "I-I n-never meant for-"

"Enough." Tamane gently tossed her in Wairua's direction and she caught the shaking fairy. "You will stay with them until the tunnel to the Pagoda of Pyre is unearthed and you will stay there as the goddesses instructed you. Try not to get in their way." He then ushered them out of his office and closed the door quietly behind them, Eitri's quiet sobbing being the only thing heard. Ganondorf sighed and started towards the mines.

"I-i'm sorry." Eitri croaked. "I said something awful-"

"Let's just get started." He responded back without stopping. Eitri's wings drooped.

"He's mad..."

"Of course he is!" Wairua pointed out. "But he works out his anger when he mines. Just apologize later once he's let off some steam."

"...Okay." Eitri floated up from Wairua's hands and onto her shoulder. "Wairua, was it? Is it alright if I stay here? I don't want to get hit by any monsters."

"Yes, that's fine, i'll make sure you're protected. Shall we be off then? Dragmire is leaving us in his dust!"

"Let's go!"

*******

Digging to the Pagoda of Pyre was slow and busy work. While most of the cave in was stable enough to simply move the debris out of the way, there was so much of it. As they hadn't reached the barrier at all, Wairua helped with the removal of the smaller rocks as Ganondorf worked on the bigger ones. As the day went on, it almost felt as no progress was made. This furthered Ganondorf's frustrations once the call back for all the miners was issued and they had to leave. 

"I've grossly underestimated this task." Ganondorf fumed, tossing his tools onto the ground of their room. 

"I didn't think we'd get too much done on the first day." Wairua mused. "But we'll keep at it as long as we need to."

Ganondorf looked over to Wairua seeing that Eitri was still on her shoulder.

"Why is that thing still here?"

"Taemane told me to stay with you until you reach the Pagoda of Pyre so...."

Ganondorf tisked and headed to the door. "I'm going for a bath." He grumbled before slamming the door behind him. Eitri's wings drooped again causing Wairua to giggle.

"What's so funny!?" She squeaked. 

"You need to be patient with him." She replied. "Dragmire isn't the type to be chummy with people immediately. It took me ages to get him to finally trust me fully. Besides, he might still be a bit sore on what you said earlier."

"Oh..."

"It doesn't really help that our main objective is to find his father's remains-"

"WHAT!?" Wairua covered the ear Eitri was sitting next to, it now ringing. Thankfully, Eitri flew off to a position in front of Wairua. "All Taemane told me was that you two were going to be clearing the path to Pagoda of Pyre! He didn't mention anything about trying to find Owari!"

"Oh, so you knew him?" Wairua asked. 

"...Yes. Both him and Misha used to tease me a lot, oh, but I always got them back! No one disrespects the Fairy of Power and gets away with it!" She beamed. 

"You'll have to tell us more about it when Dragmire is here and in a better mood, but for now-" Wairua disappeared behind the partition. "-Come on over here and i'll see to making you a bed." 

 

*******

The following days were like the previous. It was a whole two weeks before any real progress was made. Ganondorf had made a considerable dent in the fallen debris and could now feel a warm breeze coming from the small cracks in the rocks. 

"You must be almost though!" Eitri chirped. "The Pagoda of Pyre is surrounded by lava, so if the warmth is reaching the stones, then there should only be a little bit until you're done this part!"

"Good." Ganondorf put his hammer down and leaned against the wall. "I can't believe that no one has attempted this yet though, it seems the stability of the tunnel isn't all that bad."

"It probably wasn't this stable when it initially happened." Wairua guessed. 

"It was probably out of fear." Eitri answered.

"Fear?"

"Yeah, nobody likes the thought of monsters living under their feet, even if there is a barrier to keep them out. The Gorons probably thought that the cave-in was another thing to keep them safe and unless the hero comes waltzing in, they saw no reason reopen the path."

"Yet you lived there." Ganondorf pointed out. "Do the monsters just ignore you?"

"Well, kinda? I've had the odd thing try to take a swipe at me, but i'm too fast for them! Also, the area around the tablet itself is blessed by the goddess Din, preventing monsters from entering, so i'm safe there." 

"Speaking of where you live." Wairua interrupted. "We've been here almost seven months now and not seen you until Taemane's office a few weeks back. Where do you live on the island?"

"Oh, I don't live on the island. I was staying with the Fairy of Wisdom, Eva, who's with the Zoras. Taemane had me there for safety reasons but sent for me recently as the island is going to be in close proximity to the Zora's city soon. It took a few days of flying, but as the tablet and I are connected, I just followed it's 'pull' on me and found my way here."

"How did Taemane get in contact with you?" Wairua asked

"Oh, the king of the Zoras told me. Him and Taemane are old friends and Taemane has a flute, or something, that summons a Zora messenger if he plays it."

The call back for the miners was heard throughout the tunnels. "Bah!" Ganondorf sneered. "There needs to be more hours in the day." He picked up his hammer and the three of them made their way back. Once they had reported their findings and cleaned up, Wairua and Ganondorf returned to their room to find Eitri sitting by the window, gazing up at the stars. She was silent and paid them no mind until she finally turned around and started speaking to Ganondorf.

"I've been thinking..."

"About what?" Ganondorf humoured her. 

"How alike you are to your father."

"In what way exactly?"

"Well, I feel like if I wrapped a bandana around your head just like he used to wear and you grew a beard, the resemblance would be uncanny."

"I have neither of those things."

"Yes, but he was also a fantastic miner-"

"Because of his strange power, i've been told this by Taemane."

"I'm surprised Taemane even told you anything, to be frank."

"And why is that?"

"Well, Owari was like his best friend and it probably pains him to remember. When he first arrived on the island Taemane's father had recently passed and he'd lost his will to forge and had no desire to become the next leader. Owari and Misha just showed up out of nowhere and asserted themselves into his life, Owari more so, often bugging Taemane to make him new weapons or appraise his findings. He'd pop up next to Taemane with no warning and grab him into a headlock until Taemane agreed to do whatever he was asking. He'd say things like 'Taemane my friend! Look at this precious ruby I found today! Only you with your amazing skills could possibly appraise it! Come on now, you know it's true!' and what started as Taemane just working to get Owari out of his hair, ended become a habit. This led Taemane to take up the job that was left to him."

"He sounds like a pest."

"You need to let me finish!" Eitri hissed. "Once Taemane had finally finished becoming the next leader, Owari gave up all his possessions he had prodded Taemane with for rupee quotes to him and then devoted himself to Taemane's work. He followed his orders to wherever he was needed and the two of them helped the market thrive. I feel like Owari and Misha really ended up loving this island and decided to stay here as workers instead of trying to make some quick cash. Owari and Taemane often drank themselves silly after huge successes and being around them at those times was unbearable...!" Eitri shook, remembering something unpleasant.

"You sure didn't enjoy staying in the temple." Ganondorf pointed out.

"Admittedly, I was not in the Pagoda of Pyre as often as I should have been." Eitri sheepishly replied. "As Taemane mentioned, he allowed me to freely roam even though it made him feel uneasy."

"Didn't you tell me that Owari used to tease you?" Wairua piped up.

"Ohhh he was awful!" Eltri shook again, now with anger. "Every time he saw me he'd shout my name so loudly i'd jump out of my skin and hit the nearest wall! Such a meanie! Misha always scolded him for doing it though."

"He still sounds like a pest." Ganondorf sighed.

"Ohhh I got him back though!" She twirled triumphantly. "If I ever saw him and Misha smooching, i'd give him the scare of his life time and yell right back! I have a very powerful voice! Though Misha usually got caught in the crossfire..." Eitri's wings suddenly drooped. "I was so mad at them when I heard what happened during that one little expedition they went on. Misha was on patrol duty while Owari usually mined, but on their days off they'd venture into the area around the Pagoda of Pyre and treasure hunt. They often found nothing too valuable, but their presence there irritated the monsters and that's probably the main reason for the cave in. I was sent away quickly once the cave-in happened so all the memories I had of the two of them was replaced with animosity as I had lost my home and my duties. It's been so long that my hate had festered into something horrible and I took it out on you on the day we met." Eltri looked down to the floor in shame. "I'm so sorry Dragmire, for treating you in the way I did, and for your loss. I'm so, so sorry!"

He stared at the downcast fairy and decided to silence it before it started crying again. "Listen, Eitri, I knew neither of my parents and I still don't know how I feel about them. I'm simply just looking for answers. You needn't worry on my behalf when there's hardly any reason to."

"B-but!"

"Just control your mouth and i'll work on controlling my anger. Now go to sleep, your chattering is costing us precious rest."

"...Okay." She flew over to her bed on Wairua's side of the room and Wairua blew out the candle. "Let's work hard tomorrow!" Eitri announced. 

"When do we not, Eitri?"


	15. The Barrier and the Busybodies

The three weary mine navigators stared at the sheet of red, transparent glow Ganondorf had finally unearthed. A whole two months of hard work had finally paid off.

"It's the barrier!" Eitri joyfully squeaked. "You did it Dragmire!" She flew around him happily while he tried in vain to swat her. He was too exhausted to care enough to actually put effort into keeping her away.

"Pipe down." He wheezed. "You'll cause another cave-in."

"I have to check the temple!" She sped off through the barrier ignoring him. Ganondorf fell back and leaned against the wall, sliding down it slightly. Wairua caught him before he fell completely.

"Woah there-" She helped him sit down. "I guess overworking and the heat are finally getting to you?"

"Shut up." He tried to push her off. "I can keep going."

"No." She answered firmly "Rest for a bit. I'll clean up the debris. You may have 'unlimited power' flowing through you, but you're still mortal and you've been pushing yourself too hard."

"Busybody..." He mumbled. She plucked the hammer from his hands and placed it next to him. 

"I'd be a crummy servant if I willingly let my Lord work himself to exhaustion." He made a noise of disgust before nodding off. Eitri soon returned and was on the brink of exhaustion herself.

"Everything is miraculously just the way I left it!" She puffed, out of breath. "I'm so happy...!" She drifted downwards as her adrenaline left her. 

"What am I going to do with you two?" Wairua sighed, cupping her hands to catch the falling fairy. The callback for the miners echoed but Ganondorf's body remained motionless, spare his sleepy breathing.

"Ah, how am I going to get you back?" She wondered aloud at Ganondorf. "I don't think I can carry you." Eltri wobbly rose up from her hands.

"I'll go get Taemane." She yawned. "I'll bring him here to show the good news and get him to help carry Dragmire."

"Thanks Eltri, I'll be here waiting."

 

*******

Taemane had yet to check their progress at all and marveled at the tunnel as he traveled down it. He had always known the way but never bothered to visit the Pagoda of Pyre before the cave-in. Eitri practically collapsed upon bursting into his office but managed to tell him that Wairua needed some help. He had asked in panic if one of them had been injured but Eitri waved her wings passively before falling asleep so he assumed it wasn't too urgent. As he turned the corner he was met with blast of heat and saw two shadowy figures outlined by an otherworldly glow near the end of his sight. One waved at him and he hurried along to meet them.

"Hi Taemane." Wairua greeted him when he got within earshot. 

"Are you two OK?" He knelt down to Ganondorf. "You're not injured, are you?" 

"We're fine, but our star miner here has worked himself to exhaustion and I'm not strong enough to carry him out on my own."

"Honestly...!" He grumbled and then picked up Ganondorf and slung him over his shoulder. "I put you with him to prevent things like this!"

"I tried!" She threw up her hands. "But he can't be told."

"Obviously." He stood up and steadied Ganondorf. "I'll lecture him in the morning, let's just get you two back." They started on their way back, Ganondorf making the occasional grunt, but hardly stirring despite the odd position. Wairua giggled.

"He looks like a sack of flour being carried like that!"

"He feels oddly lighter than I thought he would." Taemane replied. "Are you two eating properly?" Wairua laughed heartily at this. 

"We're _fine_ Taemane. You're fawning over us like a mother hen!"

He scrunched up his face his in reply. "I worry because I care." He grumbled. Wairua placed her hand on his free shoulder.

"Thank you, Taemane, that really does mean a lot, and not just to me. Dragmire might never say it, but i'm sure he's grateful too." He nodded and they continued their walk through the mines. 

"Why do you follow him so loyally?" Taemane said after a while. Wairua looked away from Taemane.

"What makes you ask?"

"Your relationship is strange. While I sense no ill will between you two, I don't really see a strong bond either. Outside of a few friendly quips or him spending his off days snoozing away in your boat, it seems like he's constantly keeping his distance, yet relies on you. It is as if the two of you are master and servant, not adventuring friends."

"Someone's perceptive today." Ganondorf suddenly joined the conversation. 

"Oh, you're awake!" Wairua said more relieved than she meant to. 

"How could I not be with you two yammering away?" He glared at her through his tired expression.

"Boy, i'm a lot older than I look, being perceptive come with age!" 

"Oh, don't kid yourself." He jabbed. "You look exactly your age, Taemane."

"Why you little brat!" Taemane scoffed. "I ought to toss you across this tunnel!"

"You know, normally I would be demanding you put me down, but I can't feel my limbs so I think i'll bear this humiliation this one time." Wairua rolled her eyes. "And to answer your question, yes, Wairua is my servant, though it really doesn't matter anymore. We made an agreement to protect each other and we do just that, whether you order her to be at my side or not."

"Are you sure you want to be revealing this, Dragmire?" Wairua asked.

"Why not?" Ganondorf yawned. "I trust him enough to carry me 'like a sack of flour' so I suppose revealing the nature of our relationship isn't that big of a deal, as long as you keep quiet about it, Taemane." 

"I will, though I will admit that I'm even more curious..." Taemane looked to Ganondorf who looked to Wairua and she shrugged. 

"...How much do you know about the Gerudo?" Ganondorf asked.

"Not much, all I know is we cannot do trade with them. My father probably knew some of them when he was alive."

"The Gerudo are a race of primarily woman." Wairua continued. "Every 100 years, one male Gerudo is born and he is made the ruler."

"Alright, and?"

Ganondorf groaned angrily. "How dense can you be, Taemane!? We are Gerudos!" 

"OH!" He came to a realization. He looked to Ganondorf. "And you're-!?"

"Yes, you are carrying the fabled only-every-100-year-male-gerudo on your shoulder." He pointed to Wairua. "And that is my servant." 

Taemane looked puzzled. "If you are the ruler, then what of your country right now? Who is ruling it?"

"Hell if I know." Ganondorf replied.

"Wha- you can't just abandon your duties, Dragmire! You have to serve your people!"

Ganondorf sighed deeply. "Look, Taemane, while our circumstances for leaving are not something I can tell you entirely, the condensed version is; I was being tortured and Wairua had multiple assassination attempts on her for helping me. So we left before it was too late for either of us."

Taemane stopped in his tracks. "Tortured..."

"Mmm," Ganondorf replied. "It's not something i'm willing to detail, but if I were still there, id've probably gone _completely_ insane by now. Meaning, Wairua would most certainly be dead and i'd be alone and vulnerable." 

" **Who-** " Taemane seethed. 

"A name not worth mentioning." Wairua added. "Though i'm surprised she never did give chase to us." 

"If I ever see her again, I will kill her on spot. I've tasted freedom and I refuse to have her take it away." Ganondorf confirmed. 

"No need." Taemane started walking again. "If she ever sets foot on this island, her head will roll before she has the time to blink." 

"You needn't soil your hands with that _thing's_ blood, Taemane." Ganondorf assured him.

"I don't care!" He fumed. "Tell me what she looks like and we'll make sure-"

"Taemane, it's been months, she's so old she probably had a heart attack when she found out we left." Wairua joked. This caused Ganondorf to burst into laughter. 

" **You're probably right!** " He wheezed. 

"Listen!" Taemane jostled Ganondorf's position to get him to stop laughing. "Your father was one of the best friends I ever had, and i've never forgiven myself for not being able to save him. I'll be **damned** if I can't at least protect his only child." 

"Alright, alright!" Ganondorf complied. "If it'll make you feel better!"

"It would make me feel **a lot** better!"


	16. The Answer and the Agony

"Let's try this one!" Eitri hovered over one of the many tunnel entrances surrounding the Pagoda of Pyre.

"And your reason to choosing this particular one is...?" Ganondorf asked.

"Well, we tried one on the right side yesterday, so let's try one on the left side!"

Ganondorf groaned. "At this rate, i'll be dead before we even come close to finding his body!" 

"Come on-" Wairua gave him a playful push on the shoulder as she started for the entrance. "Progress is still progress."

"You cannot tell me you aren't irritated by this too!" He followed after her.

"Regardless of how the heat and Eitri's shrill grates on me, we're close to your current goal, and i'll keep going with you until we find your father." Eitri, who had gone in ahead, soon came out screaming, being chased by a large cloud of keese. Wairua drew her sword and sighed irritatedly. " **This** is why you **WAIT** for us, Eitri!" She seethed. Ganondorf used a simple spell to send a ball of light into the cloud and the keese started falling to the earth one by one. Wairua cut them down with ease and soon none were left. Wairua wiped the sweat from her brow and then glared at Eitri. " **YOU** , on my shoulder **NOW!** How many times am I going to have to say it!? If you want to explore the tunnels with us, you need to stay out of the way!"

"Please don't tell Taemane!" She squeaked.

"All will be forgiven if you just _get on my shoulder and stay there_ , alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" She quickly replied and took her spot.

Wairua and Ganondorf gave each other a quick nod before entering the tunnel and then carried on towards their objective. After awhile of the tunnel not leading anywhere but more tunnel, Eltri spoke up.

"You're scary when you're angry." Eitri shivered. Ganondorf snorted and Wairua rolled her eyes. 

"I'm only getting angry because one; you're putting yourself and us into unnecessary danger and two; the more energy you make me use in this environment the less I have to use in doing my job. You may be used to the heat, but we're not. Dragmire and I tire very easily and you waking up a flock of keese to start our day off is not the best use of my small pool of energy. Do you understand now?"

"Yes! I'm sorry..."

Waira poked Eitri lightly "It's fine, just stay close from now on, okay?"

"You got it!" She moved one of her wings into a salute. 

*******

As the days continued to fly by, Ganondorf would label each tunnel they had explored with a simple 'X' while Wairua made small notes on what they found in each one. Some led to pilfered treasure chests while other were dead ends or monster dens. The heat had made Wairua a little more reckless and Ganondorf often had to try and remember the healing spell to tend to her small wounds. They were never more than a few scratches and scrapes, but Eitri wouldn't stop fussing over them until she was healed. 

"There are three tunnels left." Ganondorf observed the small makeshift map he had drawn out. Wairua was resting nearby with Eitri lazily yawning on her head. This caused Wairua to yawn as well before she looked to the final three options laid out before them. 

"Take your pick?" She struggled out, finishing her yawn. Ganondorf smirked.

"Your enthusiasm is inspiring."

She laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking how we've been on this island for almost a year now. All that we've done seems to have led up to here and I just got lost in thought remembering all the hard work." She got up from her rest spot and Eitri rolled down Wairua's head onto her shoulder. Wairua stopped her rolling before she fell off. "Eitri."

"Hmm? yes?" She yawned again. 

"I need to talk to Dragmire about something important. Could you go hang out in the temple until I call for you?" Ganondorf raised his eyebrows at Wairua but Eitri soon replied and sped off into the Pagoda of Pyre. "Dragmire." She started. "There's something I want you to understand, or rather, I want you to prepare yourself for. I really only started thinking about this recently but-"

"Out with it, Wairua, we're burning daylight." He spat. She sighed and a sad expression flashed on her face for a moment before she looked him in the eyes. 

"No child should ever have to be doing this, trying to find their parent's corpse."

"It is a little late for this." Ganondorf kept her gaze. "Besides, you know of my undecided feelings towards the man named 'Owari'. He may share my blood, but I really don't know how to feel a familial bond anyways." 

"Don't you?" She smiled. 

"If you're referring to yourself-"

"No, i'm talking about Taemane. I practically forced you to tell your grandparents about your secret, but you willingly told him a good chunk of it without any prodding from me."

"Where are you going with this?"

"....Not so long ago, I desperately dug through a giant pile of mud and debris searching for my parent's bodies. Holding onto some hope that they would be still alive or that perhaps they weren't in the house that night at all. When I finally found them, they were almost unidentifiable, but the little things like my mother's bracelet she never took off, or the fact that my father was still in his armor, probably just returned from work, was more that enough to confirm that the mangled bodies I found would stay imprinted on my brain for the rest of my life. I can no longer see my mother's happy face or my father's kind eyes, all that comes to mind when I think of them are the muddied corpses wearing their clothes. And though you've never met your father, both Taemane and Eitri have told you of him and share their memories warmly when they think of him. We will be doing the same to them when we find Owari, and the very fact that you're essentially doing the same thing I was will eventually catch up to you as well. You're acting very nonchalant about digging up your father's body and I know you're expecting some revelation to hit you once we find him, but-" 

She grabbed his shoulders. "Please try to prepare yourself a bit better. For your sake, and for theirs. I don't know what we're going to find, but I don't think it's going to be pleasant. I feel like the two of them, especially Eitri, are putting on a brave face for you, but they lost their friend horribly, and you lost your father before you even got to know him." 

He put his hands over hers and removed them from his shoulders. "You concern yourself far too much with my well being."

"That's my _job_! I'm to do more than protect you from physical harm!" She objected. 

"Heh-" He poked at a tear rolling down her cheek. "Perhaps worry about your own well being first?"

"Oh honestly!" She slapped his hand away. "I wonder why I even bother!" She turned her back to him and wiped her eyes.

" **You made Wairua cry!?** " Eitri's angry, shrill voice was heard as they saw her exiting the Pagoda of Pyre, probably bored of waiting. 

"I told you to wait in the Pagoda of Pyre!" Wairua huffed. 

"She made herself cry-"

" **I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!** "

*******

"This looks promising." Ganondorf eyed a slightly caved in door at the end of the tunnel. The door was one of few in the room, however all were locked except the one they originally saw. Ganondorf set down his tools and began sizing up the rocks and calculating how long it would take to clear. 

"I don't know what it is...." Eitri shook. "But something about this room is creeping me out."

"You're probably imagining things." Ganondorf ignored her concern. Wairua put a protective hand over Eitri and started to look over the room. There was nothing out of place, until she noticed a bit of dust fall from above where Ganondorf was knelt down. Her eyes darted upwards and horror filled her. Two stalfos were hanging from the ceiling and specifically eyeing Ganondorf, ready to drop on him. 

" ** _WATCH OUT!_** " Wairua lunged for him and covered his head with her body. The stalfos dropped. The distinct sound of metal clashing rang through the air. The stalfos jumped back.

"Wairua-!" Panic swept over Ganondorf.

"I'm... Fine!" She let him go and spun around. "They mostly hit my shield!" Pain from the impact screeched through her body, but she knew the stalfos weren't going to give her a chance to recover. She quickly grabbed the shield off her back and blocked the oncoming blows through her pain. Ganondorf quickly got up and noticed red seeping through the back of Wairua's cloak. Eitri was beside him on the ground, most likely being knocked off by the impact. Before Ganondorf had the chance to draw his swords, two more stalfos rose up from the ground. They laughed flippantly as they surrounded them. Ganondorf drew his weapons and positioned himself in front of Wairua.

"Get back, you're hurt!"

"Get back where?" She wheezed. "There's nowhere to go."

Ganondorf swore and tried to think of a way out of this.

"Eitri!" She quickly perked up from the ground.

"W-what!?"

"Go get Taemane or any nearby miner that can fight **_NOW!_** " 

She didn't even reply before darting out of the tunnel over the stalfos' head. Their attacks began, each stalfos taking a turn one after another, leaving no room for counters. Ganondorf blocked the ones aimed at him with ease, but each time Wairua took a blow, he heard her bite back her pain and her shoulders droop. He damned himself for not sensing their presence. A primal rage started bubbling inside him, one very similar that he experienced all those months ago fighting the wild boar that wounded him. The triforce on his hand began to glow faintly through his glove.

"Well now, not only is this horribly unfair, but wounding a lady is highly unorthodox!" A voice bellowed out from darkness of of the caved-in room. The stalfos stopped their assault and Ganondorf's shock stopped his anger. He looked behind him to the small cracks in the cave-in seeing a strange smoke pouring out of them. The voice continued as the smoke began to gather in front of Wairua and Ganondorf. "I always wondered why even though I died I just couldn't seem to move on. So instead I just decided to sleep and hope that I'd eventually wake up in the afterlife, wishful thinking."The smoke rose and started forming a person. "But now that i've finally woken up, i'm not only _still here_ but i'm about to witness more spilt blood? Hmmm, I don't think so." The smoke fully formed and cleared to show a transparent, gruff man with odd clothes and a bandana tied around his forehead. 

"I suppose whoever these two are, they need a bit of saving and it's been my duty to stay here? Bah, whatever it may be-" He turned to Ganondorf. "Mind if I borrow one of those?" He pointed at Ganondorf's weapons. One of the swords flew out of his hands and into the ghost's. "Ah, cheers!" He waved it around to get it's weight memorized.Wairua fainted and Ganondorf dropped his other weapon to catch her. "Hold on to your lady friend there, i'll be finished this in a quick minute!" The ghost took a fighting stance and then in a blink of an eye, teleported behind one of the stalfos and struck it to pieces. He made quick work of the others as well, using his power to his advantage. Soon nothing but a few stray bones were left and the ghost let out a sigh of relief. Ganondorf stared in awe. "Hoo boy, that was a rush." He stretched and looked back to Ganondorf. "You two alright over there?" 

"U-um... Who?" was all Ganondorf could utter. 

"That is a fantastic question! But I think you should answer mine first. Your lady friend is looking too well."

Ganondorf's attention went back to Wairua. He looked at his one arm that was cradling her to see it covered in blood. He carefully turned her over and lifted her cloak to find a large gash.

"Damn it all..." He hissed as he started the healing spell.

"Hmmm." The ghost crouched down to look at her wounds. "It looks she'll survive if you keep that up, that was quite the blow she took for you! She must-"

"Dragmire!" Eitri's voice came bouncing down the hall. She and Tamane came barreling through the entrance, but then stopped in their tracks once they saw the ghost.

"What in the-" Taemane took a step back.

" **OWARI!?** " Eitri shrieked.

"Woah!" The ghost covered his ears. "I see you haven't changed at all, Eitri!" 

"H-how!? What is happening!?" Taemane demanded. 

"Calm down there, my friend. You're going to get more grey hairs!" He stood up. "I am here, but not in the flesh." He put one of his hands through his head. "I am very much dead."

Ganondorf finished sealing up Wairua's wound and looked the ghost over. "This is not at all how I imagined i'd find you..." He breathed, now feeling very faint himself. "T-this isn't real..." He placed his hand on his forehead in disbelief. 

"Oh it's very real." He turned to Ganondorf. "And you were looking for me? What a nice gesture! To what do I owe the honor, stranger?"

"I-" He stammered and then looked over to Taemane. Taemane nodded to urge him on. "I am your son."

Owari gave Ganondorf a puzzled look. "Wha- um- well I don't know how to tell you this." Owari shrugged. "But I don't remember ever having a son-"

"Misha was pregnant when you sent her out of the mines." Taemane interrupted.

"SHE WAS!?" Owari turned sharply towards Tamane.

"Yes, she didn't even know herself until a few months after you rescued her."

"Huh," Owari stroked his beard and turned back to Ganondorf. "I guess it makes sense doesn't it? I was stuck here in this state for so long as you were going to need a rescue one day. How strangely the goddesses work these things out! Though I suppose you wouldn't have been in this mess if I hadn't died here in the first place, haha!" He kneeled down in front of Ganondorf and stared at his face until he broke out into a satisfied grin. Ganondorf looked away, still trying to fit his head around everything. "You've got your mother's eyes."

"So i've been told."

"Is she well? Your mother?"

"I don't know..." Ganondorf shut his eyes. "I've never known her."

Owari was quiet for a bit but then reached out to Ganondorf and rustled his hair. "I can tell." He stopped once he had Ganondorf's attention back. "You haven't had a very agreeable life. You don't need to say anything else. You're covered in scars and your eyes have a distance to them that speak volumes. I was once very much like you."

Ganondorf slapped his hand away. "You know nothing!" He fumed.

"Dragmire!" Taemane glared at him.

"It's alright, Taemane. His father is dead, yet speaking to him and claiming to know about his oppressed past. I'd be angry too!" He started taking off his jacket and and poofed away into smoke. "Now, I want you to know something." He turned his back to Ganondorf and his expression went from irritated to horror. Owari's back was covered in whip marks. "Slave traders are nasty people. They take you from your home, try to sell you off, and when you _don't_ sell, you get, er, donated to some even nastier people. They don't a damn about you as long as you do you work, and if you don't, well, you see the results first hand." His coat reappeared on him and he turned back to Ganondorf. "It wasn't until I, well, stole and ate a rather non-edible artifact that I gained my strange power and started to forge my own path, full of bitterness and revenge. At the time though, my newly minted powers were pretty unpredictable. I ended up sending myself across the world and knocking myself out. When I woke up I was being taken care of by a stunning woman with nothing but kind words and a soft touch that melted away all of my animosity and plans for retribution. Nothing else mattered anymore, she was my new life and the past became irrelevant."

Ganonforf's eyes were cast downwards. "I-I can't..." He trailed off, Owari deciding to keep up his speech. 

"Now, I don't know exactly what you've been through, son, but the same can be said for you. Your past doesn't have to define your future. The days I lived on with your mother, Taemane, Eitri, and all my mining mates we're the best years of my life, and i'm so grateful my bitterness decided to stay in the past where it belonged. I know you can overcome yours too."

"I don't think it will be as easy for me." He replied, full of melancholy. "There are a lot of things I don't feel I have control over that would ruin any progress I could possibly make..."

Owari rustled Ganondorf's hair again. "Come on, kiddo! Optimism! Besides, I know you won't be doing it alone! It looks like your lady friend is going to be just fine and Taemane's got your back too! Oh, and Eitri too I guess. 

"Hey!" She squealed and Owari winked at Ganondorf, getting a small chuckle out of him. Suddenly, Owari started to fade away, turning to smoke and rising. 

"Ah, looks like my time is up. I can finally go and rest in peace..." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Taemane, Eitri, thanks for taking care of em' I'll save my best wine for you in the afterlife!" Eitri gagged and Taemane laughed.

"I'll look forward to that!"

Owari stood up and gave Ganondorf one last grin. "Wait!" Ganondorf pleaded.

"You'll be fine kiddo, i'm glad I got to meet you." His body completely faded out and a small light went up skyward. "I wish I could have been the father you deserved."


	17. The Wrathful and the Weakened

Ganondorf handed Wairua into Taemane's care and began to tirelessly work at the caved-in door. Once Taemane had safely delivered Wairua into the sickbay of the island he returned with his own hammer and began helping Ganondorf with the final stretch of his search. When they finally unearthed the door, it was revealed that the top half of Owari's body had been crushed by falling debris, most likely killing him instantly. Taemane gathered up what was left of him while Ganondorf decided to investigate the still sealed treasure chest that essentially ripped his family apart. Inside, was a key. He assumed that it unlocked one of the doors from the previous room and decided to try them. He was right, and inside the next door was a small amount of insignificant monsters and another chest, with another key. This cycled until he finally reached the last room and in there was a large treasure chest and two Lizalfos guarding it. These were no challenge to him, he had slain many in the desert and these were no different from their brethren back home. 

He stepped over their corpses to the prize his parents so desired and opened the chest. Inside, was a hammer so ornate and large, he could tell it was made for combat and not mining. He wrapped it in his cloak and returned to Taemane with it in his arms. Taemane had finished gathering up Owari's remains and placed them in what Ganondorf believed to be a casket. Taemane closed the lid of it and sighed before turning to Ganondorf. 

"We'll give him a proper burial in the morning, I'll make all the arrangements, so please, rest. You look like you're about to fall over." Taemane grimace. Ganondorf looked down at the hammer and saw his reflection in it through a crack where the cloth didn't reach. His eyes were sunken and his face was quite pale. 

"Very well." He answered and started back towards the Pagoda of Pyre.

"What is that you're carrying?" Taemane called out.

"What he died for." 

 

*******

The funeral was small and simple. Only Taemane, Ganondorf, and Eitri attended while a few gorons lifted the casket down. Wairua wanted to attend as well, but the nurse wouldn't let her leave for fear of her wound reopening. None of them said anything and as soon as the last bit of dirt was piled into the grave, Ganondorf took his leave. His body felt heavy, and with every step away from the fresh grave, his footsteps became deafening to him. As his father's last words bouncing endlessly through his head and the guilt he felt over Wairua's injury began to mix, he found himself only wishing for rest. He wanted the same inky darkness that came from the supplements he had stopped taking so long ago. He locked the door to his room behind him and went over to Wairua's area, tearing apart the space while looking for her medicine supplies. He found her rucksack, tipped it over, and with her small collection of books a few phials of the medicine fell out as well. He picked them all up and took one of them as he headed for his bed. His consciousness soon faded and he once again welcomed the unnatural induced slumber. 

*******

"How're you doing, Wairua?" Taemane poked his head into the sickbay. 

"Oh, Taemane! Come in and visit me, _please_. I'm going a bit stir crazy being stuck in here."

"I actually did want to discuss something with you, so i'll take you up on that offer." He took the seat next to her. "How is your wound?"

"Healing. It doesn't feel as bad as it looks, Dragmire did a good job sealing it up." She patted the injured spot. "Speaking of, how is he doing?"

"Poorly, i'm afraid. He's locked himself in his room and won't answer the door. It's only been two days, but I'm worried for his health."

"Well, the nurse said I should be good to go tomorrow morning after a small examination, as long as I don't push myself too hard. I'll be needing to get back to my bed so i'll have you break down the door if I need to."

"If it comes to that, then just give me a holler, though he might be more inclined to open the door for you."

"Hah, we'll see about that. I don't think he's very pleased with me at the moment."

"And why is that?"

Wairua looked a bit uncomfortable. "I was entirely useless against those stalfos. If Owari's ghost didn't show up when it did-"

"I'm going to have to stop you there, Wairua. From what Eitri told me, you saved Dragmire's life. He should be thanking you if anything, not be upset with you."

"But, If I had just done my job _properly_ and checked the room over thoroughly-" She muttered.

"Wairua, stop. You can 'if' the situation as much as you want, but you did as I asked you and accomplished your goal. All you need to do now is heal up and hurry back to his side. I think that he needs someone he trusts fully to help him through this."

"If he even takes me seriously this time. I tried to prepared him for this, and it seems i've failed miserably. It was probably a bad idea anyways..."

"What do you mean?"

"I likened his search for Owari's remains to mine when I was trying to dig my parent's out of a mudslide. I felt that if I had tried to relate my horrific experience to his upcoming one, he'd maybe be able to bypass at least a few of the phases I went through. I too locked myself up and refused food for a long time before I found the will to keep on living. I feel like the answer he was looking for, whatever it was, disappeared and now he's unsure what to do. I think that I understand what he's going through but I also don't. I don't know how much more I can reach out to him if he's already in a state of isolation. I almost feel as if this is my fault. Should I have just kept my mouth shut? Would the torture in the valley have been a better alternative to what he's going through now? _Will he recover? because if he never does-_ " Her voice wavered and a few tears slipped out. " _I'll have failed my duty to him and it would've been better that I died to those damn stalfos!_ " She began weeping and covered her face with her hands. 

"You silly girl-" Taemane gently wrapped his arms around her. "Don't say things like that. That boy will come around, you'll see. I came in here to thank you for preventing another tragedy. If you had not done what you did, i'm sure both of you would be gone right now before Owari's spirit had time to wake up. I don't know if Dragmire has ever offered you a simple word of gratitude for all you've done, so i'll say it in his stead. Thank you, Wairua. Thank you for bringing him out of the valley, thank you for protecting him, and thank you for helping him find his father." He softly reassured. Her weeping became uncontrollable and she buried her face in his chest. "Shhh, it's going to be alright you dear girl. Dry your tears, everything will be fine." 

 

*******

"Dragmire?" Wairua knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. "Dragmire, it's Wairua. I've just come to check on you. May I come in?" Still no answer, and when she tried the doorknob, it was expectedly locked. She thought for awhile on if she should go get Taemane or just continue knocking, but a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. 

"Wairua! You're up!" Eitri flew up to her. "Are you OK? Should you rest a bit more?"

"Good morning Eitri, I see the Pagoda of Pyre couldn't keep you in again today? And i'm fine, don't worry!"

"Actually, I was summoned by Taemane! But I decided to make a quick detour to check on Dragmire. It looks like we had the same idea." 

"That's very sweet, but unfortunately, Dragmire has locked the door and won't answer my knocking."

"Hmmmmm." Eitri rubbed her wings together in thought. "Tell you what, I can loop around the island and squeeze through the chimney if you'd like! I should be able to unlock the door from inside once I get in."

Wairua crossed her he arms. While she didn't want to push Ganondorf, she was also concerned for his health, now going on three days with what she assumed was no food and water. "Yes, if you could Eitri? I'd really appreciate it."

"No problem!" She zipped off and was soon out of sight. It was a few minutes before Wairua heard the door click and she opened it slowly. A slightly soot covered Eitri greeted her. "It looks like he's sleeping." She whispered. Wairua tiptoed in to see Ganondorf sleeping soundly. She put a finger up to her mouth and Eitri nodded. Wairua made her way over to where her bed was and gasped. Everything was everywhere. She knelt down and started picking things up, trying to figure out why he'd made this mess, when her hand finally came to her upside down rucksack. Her heart sank.

"No-" She panicked and started to look for the lost contents of the bag. "He **didn't....!** " They were nowhere to be found. She hurriedly got up and went to Ganondorf's side, having her fears confirmed. There were a few empty medicine phials mixed in with his sheets and a few more in the palm of his hand. Wairua began prying them out of his fist. 

"What? What's wrong? What are those?" Eitri peaked at an empty phial. 

"It's a sleeping medicine I made for Dragmire a long time ago. He used to take it daily, but he stopped needing it. I still kept a few on hand just in case, but the ones he's ingested were leftovers of a batch I made that was too potent. If he had only taken one then we wouldn't have a problem, but like any medicine, taking too much is dangerous-" She shook him. "Dragmire, wake up! You have to wake up! Damn it all, I should've thrown these out a long time ago!" Ganondorf stirred and Wairua helped sit him up. "Dragmire, please wake up! I need to take you to the sickbay." His eyes opened slowly. They first went to Wairua and then moved down to her hand holding the phials.

"Give... Give those back." He muttered.

"No." She answered sternly. "Now put your arm over my shoulders and i'll help you to the sickbay-"

"But Wairua, your injury!" Eitri cautioned.

"I'll have it checked out once I get there with him, come on Dragmire, can you stand?"

"I said give those back-" His anger rising.

"And I said no-" 

He grabbed her wrist and pulled it close to his free hand. She broke away from his grasp and backed away from his bed. "Dragmire, stop this now. I _need_ to take you to the sickbay."

Ganondorf was coming out of his drowsiness and got off his bed, taking a few steps towards her. "You made that medicine for me, so it belongs to me. Give it back before I get angry."

"I made this medicine to help you with stopping Tusin's idiocy, not for you to just gulp down whenever you feel like it!"

" **You** are my **servant** and you are to do as I say. Give me the medicine **NOW!** "

" **NO!** "

Ganondorf lunged for Wairua, but she dodged him easily in his lethargic state. "If this is how you're going to be-!" Wairua backed herself over to a window and opened it. She tossed the phials into the water below. "Now come with me to the sick-" Pain, like a hot iron, poured through her face as he hit her. Her cheek burned in place of the hot anger that now started to fade. She fell to the ground and before she had the time to react, more pain rushed through her as Ganondorf picked Wairua up by her ponytail. 

" **You _worthless_ WHORE!** " Wairua heard Eitri screeching for him to stop but only the venom coming from Ganondorf's mouth reached her. He tossed her over to her bed area onto the ground. Wairua fell on her wound and cried out as it re-opened. He stood over her with a look in his eyes she had not seen before and shivered. " **You will get out your tools and you will make more supplements, _now_**."

"Stop-" She begged. "This isn't you!" He took a step towards her and she backed away helplessly. He went to take another step but a blur quickly knocked him away from her. Taemane pinned him against the wall while Eitri flew to Wairua's side. 

"Just what the **hell** do you think you're doing?" Taemane spat. 

"Let... **GO!** " Ganondorf struggled.

"Not likely!" He grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him around, pushing him into two other Gorons who quickly grabbed him. "Take him to a cell! He needs to cool his head!" 

"H-he needs t-to go to the sickbay." Wairua shivered. "H-he's drugged himself." Taemane nodded at the Gorons and they started to drag Ganondorf away. 

" **LET ME GO, DAMMIT!** " He howled. Ganondorf struggled, his gaze darting everywhere, looking for someway to escape. His eyes fell back to Wairua, who was now being cradled in Taemane's arms, shaking, fresh blood staining her clothes. Something inside of him broke. His anger instantly faded as Wairua, the only one in his race who refused to show him any fear for his sake, was now wearing a similar expression to all his servants before her. "W-Wairua...?" He stammered. "What have I-" He called out to her before she was completely out of his view, but his voice only brought her to tears now.

*******

"I'm so sorry." Wairua kept repeating over and over as the nurse stitched up her wound again. Taemane steadied her shaking and simultaneously tried to calm her down. He had sent another nurse to Ganondorf's cell to take care of him and waited for him to return with a report. 

"Wairua, you have nothing to apologize for-"

"You don't understand-" She anguished. "This, _all of this_ is my fault. T-those damn drugs. T-they-"

"Shh, enough." The nurse finished patching her up and Taemane gently pushed her down onto the cot. "Rest now, I will deal with Dragmire. I cannot bear to see you get hurt anymore. Please, just rest." He looked over to Eitri who was hovering in the doorway to the sickbay. "Eitri, I will permit you to shirk your duties to the temple to watch over Wairua."

"Okay... But what about what you summoned me for?"

"It doesn't matter right now, we can talk about it later. Just make sure Wairua stays here and rests."

"You got it." She fluttered over to Wairua who's exhaustion was starting to take her. He left the sickbay behind him and started down the stairs towards the dungeon he never thought he'd actually have to use. Once Taemane arrived, he found the nurse closing Ganondorf's cell, Ganondorf himself sitting dejected in the corner of it. 

"So?" Taemane asked.

"He overdosed on a sleeping drug that i've administered the antidote for. He was also a bit malnourished so I had him take a few ration pills. He should be fine physically, but I've done as much as I can do."

"That's fine, you're dismissed." He nodded, the nurse giving a small bow before he left them. Taemane stared into the cell, trying to make out Ganondorf's expression beneath the flickering torchlight. Finally, Ganondorf spoke up.

"...Is she alright?"

"She is on the mend, though I doubt i'll let you near her for the time being."

He said nothing in reply, only a long, miserable sigh flowed from his mouth. He held his head in his hands and pulled at his hair in irritation. 

"She's blaming herself for this." Taemane told him. He didn't reply. Taemane waited for some kind of continuation, but when nothing else was said, he turned and left him. "I will come and check on you tomorrow."

 

*******

Morning came and the sun shone its rays into the sickbay, though it was not the sun's irritating presence that woke Wairua from her slumber, but the hushed whispers of Taemane and Eitri. 

"They want me to go there? Why?" 

"I'm not sure." Taemane answered. "But the King of Hyrule has requested your presence at the castle as soon as the island is back in their waters."

"I don't even know the way there!"

"I know, which is why i'll send someone with you-"

"None of the Gorons know the way either! And i'm not going with a complete stranger!"

"I will go with her." Wairua interjected. "I know the way."

"Wairua-" Taemane objected. "You're in no condition to go anywhere."

"How many days until the island reaches Hyrule waters?"

"Six, maybe seven?"

"I'll be fine by then. I'll go with Eitri to Hyrule Castle." 

"But-"

"Taemane, _please_ , please just let me leave here for a little while. I need-" She took a breath to fight back tears. "I need some time to collect my thoughts- away from here, away from him."

Taemane stroked his beard, trying to figure out a way to talk her out of it, but he relented. "Alright, i'll allow it, but I want you two back here in one piece in no less than ten days, are we clear?" 

"You have my word." She smiled faintly. "And, thank you."


	18. Wairua the Wayfarer.

The familiar hylian sea air tickled at Wairua's nose. She could see the harbour start coming into view as she squinted against the sun.

"Are you OK? You look a little pale." Eitri pointed out. 

"I'm fine, just a little seasickness. I thought I might have gotten over it with my boat patrolling at the island but, I suppose bigger boats still have the advantage over me."

"Should you lie down? I know we'll be there soon, but-"

"Eitri," Wairua scooped her from the air gently nuzzled her. "I'm fine, you've been really fussing over me as of late."

"That's because-" She stopped mid sentence and her wings drooped.

"It's alright, i'm alright. Let's just focus on the task at hand, OK?"

She held Wairua's face with her wings. "Okay, let's get to the king and see what he wants!"

"That's the spirit!" The ship soon docked and a wave of nostalgia washed over her, remembering her he arriving in Hyrule with Ganondorf. The harbour wasn't as bustling as it was back then, but she felt a bit of unease this time instead of him. "Eitri, if the crowds are too much for you, you can ride in my hood." 

"Oh, sure! I think i'll be fine though."

"Just try not to stray too far from me, i'm sure some greedy shopkeeper would love to put you in a bottle and sell you for fifty rupees."

"PEOPLE DO THAT!?"

"Well, i'm not telling you this with the intention to scare you, but I have seen bottled fairies for sale in shops before."

Eitri quickly made space for herself in the hood of Wairua's cloak. "On second thought, i'll take you up on that offer."

Wairua laughed and patted the space she was hovering in. "Luckily for us, Taemane gave us plenty of travel funds so we can take the train right into the town by the castle. Walking on foot would take more than our 10 day limit." Waira noted, looking for the train station. She saw a sign pointing to where the train station was and followed it. Thankfully, the current train still hadn't departed and she was able to grab a ticket. She tried to buy one for Eitri as well, but the clerk was so touched by Wairua's honesty and Eitri's cute appearance, she let them on with only one ticket. They had a small cabin to themselves and Eitri left Wairua's hood to look around. 

"How long will it take to get to the town?" Eitri asked while looking out the window. 

"A few hours."

The whistle sounded and the train began its trail. Wairua had thought she would get a similar sickness to seasickness with how the train was moving, but for her first train ride, she found it pleasant and calming. She started drifting off and the next time she opened her eyes, Hyrule castle was in view. Eitri had taken residence on Wairua's shoulder again and was down for a nap of her own. As the train entered the tunnel to the Hyrule station, she tried to search her mind of the last time she had actually been in the town or even near the castle. She used to walk her father down the mountain when he was off to work at the castle, but she rarely went any further than that. She vaguely remembered attending festivals in the marketplace when she was younger, but she never had much reason to go that far from her house. She traced her fingers over the scar she had shown Ganondorf and reminded herself to thank Taemane once again upon her return for the travel funds. 

The train pulled up to the station and Wairua gratefully stretched her legs upon exiting. Eitri returned to her hood hiding spot and the two of them began their walk to the castle. The town was cheery and many shopkeepers had lined the streets. Wairua even spied the strange poe salesmen and hurried past him before he noticed her. Eitri was pretty curious, often changing positions to peek at certain people or stalls as Wairua walked by them. Once they made it through the town, the castle was a short walk and Wairua put her hood down.

"You should be out in the open once we get to the gates." She also removed the letter of invitation from one of her pockets. "The less shady I look, the better."

"You don't look shady!" 

"To some, I do, and i'd rather not have to spend a day in a cell for a misunderstanding. Just remember to introduce me as your escort or servant and it should be fine."

"Alrighty, I got it!"

They approached the gates and two guards prepared for their arrival by crossing their spears. "Halt and state your business!" One of them hollered. Eitri flew in front of Wairua.

"I am Eitri, the Fairy of Power. I was called upon by the King of Hyrule and I have arrived. This is my escort whom is to be with me at all times. She has my letter of invitation on her person." She pointed at Wairua. The guards straightened up immediately and saluted. 

"Thank you for taking time to respond to our king's summoning! Please go on through, fairy, however, your escort must remain outside until the audience is finished. We ask for your understanding-"

"No. Unacceptable. I will not be without her." Eitri demanded. Wairua was genuinely surprised at how Eitri was carrying herself.

"Well, we're sorry, but she is an unknown party and cannot be allowed admittance."

"Um-" Wairua stepped up. "My name is Wairua De Felius, my father was William De Felius, he worked as a guard here around two years ago before he died. This is his sword and shield-" She took them off of her back and gave them to the guards. "I can assure you I mean no harm and i'm only here to ensure Eitri makes it back home safely." The guards examined the sword and shield closely, one of them even looking a bit wistful, and handed them back to her.

"Even so, orders are orders. You cannot enter the castle-"

"I think that's quite enough." A small voice came from behind the guards. They turned to it and straightened themselves again. A small girl with golden hair tied up neatly and wearing a simple dress bearing the royal crest continued her chiding. "If the fairy will not advance without her companion, then simply let them both in."

"But Princess Zelda, the king-"

"My father is awaiting the fairy's visit, let us not delay it any further, shall we?" She smiled sweetly and beckoned both Wairua and Eitri to the castle doors. Wairua followed behind the princess who said nothing more to them until they reached a large set of doors. "This is the entrance to the audience chamber, please be respectful in the presence of the king."

"O-of course your highness." Wairua gave a panicked bow. She giggled in reply and then disappeared down a hallway. Two guards opened the doors to the audience chamber and Wairua shuffled in with Eitri right behind her. The doors slamming after them shocked Wairua so badly she tripped. She heard a small chuckle from the direction of the throne.

"Yes, they do startle you the first time, but do not worry, you are not the first to fall to it." The voice was coming from the king and Wairua sheepishly picked herself up and continued towards the throne. She bowed herself down in front of him and Eitri began speaking.

"Great King of Hyrule, I, Eitri, the Fairy of Power have answered your summons."

"Yes, thank you very much for making your way here. I trust it was a pleasant trip?"

"It was agreeable."

"Good, good, now with pleasantries out of the way, let us get to the heart of the matter. Zelda, you may take over." Wairua glanced up to see that Zelda was suddenly beside her father's throne. Her uneasiness from this morning was returning. 

"Fairy, tell me, what is your purpose?" Zelda began. Eitri seemed taken aback as she answered.

"My purpose is to guard Din's Tablet in the Pagoda of Pyre until the hero bearing the Triforce of Courage comes to claim it."

"Indeed," Zelda nodded. "It is the same with the Fairies of Wisdom and Courage. It is what the goddesses have preordained in this cycle. Once all three tablets are together, the location of the Master Sword will be revealed and the hero can continue his journey proper to defeat Ganon."

"Yes, that is correct..." Eitri looked uncomfortable. "I've known this since my birth so forgive me for asking, princess, but what is the point of this history lesson?" 

Zelda giggled again. "My, we are impatient. Very well, I'll get straight to the point. Recently, I have felt the presence of the bearer of Power move from place to place all over this land. With no way of accessing the Gerudos for information, I can only assume that they're acting early and amassing power in an attempt to start their reign of terror sooner than the goddesses predicted." Wairua felt the blood drain from her face. Zelda was entirely wrong, but she couldn't say anything in objection for fear of her life. She bit her tongue and kept listening. "To counter this, I have asked you to come here on my behalf through my father to discuss a counter action. If the bearer of Power is starting early, then so shall we. I wish to borrow Din's tablet so we may find the Master Sword. We are also searching for the bearer of Courage and the Sages so we may prepare to seal away Ganon as soon as possible."

"W-WHAT!? You're- you're serious!?" Eitri blurted. "I-I just can't _give_ you the tablet!"

"Borrow, my good fairy, I would return it as soon as the Master Sword was found."

"I'm sorry, but that's impossible. The tablet creates a barrier that keeps the monsters that live in the surroundings of the Pagoda of Pyre out of the mines and away from the Gorons. Giving it to you would surely cause an upset in the balance of the island."

"Yes, but-"

"Furthermore, it is not mine to give, not to you. I would have to have a very long discussion with Taemane before we'd even start considering this plan of yours."

Both the king and Zelda looked upset, but Zelda's expression turned back to normal and she bowed to Eitri. "Very well, I ask that you speak with this Taemane and then return to us with your answer. It is rather foolish of me to think that all would accept this plan blindly. Thank you for coming today, you two may take your leave."

Wairua got up quickly and gave one more bow before heading back to the entrance. "Actually," Zelda continued. "If I may have a moment of your time, Gerudo."

Wairua took a deep breath before turning back to Zelda. "Yes, your majesty? How may I be of service?"

"Do you know anything about the bearer of Power's whereabouts?"

Wairua's lips were dry and her heart wouldn't stop thundering in her ears. "No, my liege, I'm afraid I do not." Wairua answered hoping her face wasn't betraying her bluff. 

Zelda smiled. "How crude of you to lie in the presence of the bearer of Wisdom. Did you really think you could hide something from me?" Wairua took a step backwards, panic overwhelming her. "Impa!" Zelda called out. A woman fell from the ceiling and landed directly in front of Wairua. Without any warning, she punched Wairua in the stomach and caused her to fall over. The woman named Impa then grabbed Wairua by her hood and began dragging her towards a dark doorway behind the throne.

" **What do you think you're doing!?** " Eitri shrieked.

"Forgive me, good fairy, but your escort is hiding important information from the King of Hyrule detailing the bearer of Power. As such is a crime, she will unfortunately be unable to return with you." The king replied.

"What **HOGWASH**! Release Wairua this instant!"

"We cannot have a traitor to the crown walk freely among us." Zelda affirmed. "Please return to your island, we shall take care of her."

" **NO! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT HER! LET HER GO!** "

"You can and will, Guards!" The king bellowed. Several guards flooded into the audience chamber in reply.

"Escort the fairy out of the castle, her business is done here." They all in unison surrounded and pointed their spears at Eitri, matching her movements as she tried to fly up or out of the circle. They started walking her out of the audience chamber.

"No... **NO!** **_WAIRUA!_** " She screamed. The audience chamber doors shut loudly once again, drowning out Eitri's hysteria.


	19. Ganondorf's Grief

"Alright, I think you've spent long enough in here. Time to stop moping and get up." Taemane opened the cell door. Ganondorf didn't move. "Get up," Taemane grabbed him by his shirt collar and stood him up. "And follow me. I'll drag you along if I have to." Taemane left the cell and Ganondorf began to hesitantly follow him. He led Ganondorf to a stairway he'd never seen before on the island and once they started climbing, it didn't seem to end. For an unknown amount of time that seemed like forever, they continued to climb the stairs until they finally reached an opening to the outside. Ganondorf tried to hide being winded, but did poorly. "You're tired already?" Taemane shook his head. "Come on, we've got more climbing to do. Keep up."

Ganondorf caught his breath and continued following the hardly phased Taemane. They were now on a steep path to what Ganondorf could see was up to the top of the island. It was obvious that Taemane had walked this path numerous times as he often had to stop for Ganondorf to get caught up. When they eventually reached the top, Ganondorf collapsed to his knees and tried to steady his breathing. Taemane said nothing and moved off to a nearby area, grabbed something, and then threw it in front of Ganondorf. They were his swords. He looked up to Taemane who was holding the hammer he had found in in the tunnels. 

"Do you know what this is?" Taemane asked while playfully twirling it on his shoulder. Ganondorf shook his head. "It's the Megaton Hammer, an ancient relic passed down through all of Goron history. It's appearance and size has been said to change on occasion, but it's still the same weapon at it's core. It's said to be the only weapon that can defeat the dragon that slumbers in the Pagoda of Pyre. I told Owari and Misha of it all those years ago and my desire to own it despite not knowing its location. Whether they were searching for it specifically or were just searching for any treasure, it feels almost surreal that their son was the one to ultimately find it."

He closed his eyes for a moment, reminiscing over past events, but then suddenly pointed the hammer at Ganondorf. "However, I personally feel like this hammer has some better uses than dragon slaying today. Particularly, knocking some sense into some ungrateful brat who mistreats the ones who love him!" He swung the hammer hard and Ganondorf barely rolled out of the way in time. Taemane kicked Ganondorf's swords over to him."Draw your weapons, boy, you and I are going to be at this for awhile. No one will interfere. Wairua and Eitri are running an errand in Hyrule and all the workers have long started their shifts." He took another swing, this time Ganondorf managed to block the blow with his swords.

"You-" Ganondorf struggled. "-Are insane!"

"This coming from the boy who abused his trusted servant for a sleeping drug." Taemane pushed down on the hammer, making Ganondorf's knees buckle. Ganondorf rolled out of the blow again and got into a proper combat stance. "Heh, that's better!" Taemane chuckled. "You're at least going to make this a bit challenging after all!" Ganondorf lunged at Taemane who swatted him backwards with the hammer, putting him back to where he was previously. 

"So tell me," Taemane started. "While I know firsthand that grief affects everyone differently, but what in your right mind made you think it was OK to hit and toss Wairua like a ragdoll? The girl gives her everything to you and you treat her like she's a disposable asset when she finally back talks to you a little bit. Are you really that fragile!?"He swung again, Ganondorf evading him narrowly. "Because if you are, then I will have the pleasure of breaking you and beginning the process of building you back up again, fixing your attitude and integrity in the process. A master blacksmith doesn't keep impurities in the weapons he forges, he removes them so that even the smallest of weapons will keep their shape and continue to shine for many years to come."

"So I am a weapon now!?" Ganondorf spat.

Taemane shook his head. "No my boy, you and Wairua-" He paused and looked at Ganondorf with wistful eyes. "-Are like children to me. And any good parent disciplines their misbehaving child!" He slammed the hammer down directly in front of Ganondorf's shocked face. "And if I may," Taemane continued. "Dragmire, you are in the worst shape i've ever seen anyone before. Which is why, i'm going to attempt to remove any and all impurities from you, today, **now!** " He picked up the hammer and swung down again, Ganondorf blocking the blow. "And when we're done, you'll hardly recognize yourself anymore, because the first order of business, **is wiping that miserable mug off your face!** " He pushed Ganondorf back and readied another swing. 

"Why!?" Ganondorf seethed back. "Why even bother caring this much!? You'd be far better off killing me, you can take my word on that!"

Taemane sighed angrily. "Both you and Wairua talk about ending your lives so flippantly. The two of you both deserve a better path than the one your are currently following."

Ganondorf bowed his head. "I? I deserve better?" He started laughing bitterly. "If you knew what I really was, you'd retract that noble statement immediately." Taemane said nothing, Ganondorf continuing to laugh. "I, who have terrorized this land cycle upon cycle. I, who has bathed in the blood of _thousands?_ " He lunged at Taemane, blind with anger. " **I DESERVE _NOTHING_** " He roared. His blow knocked Taemane back and he continued his assault. " **And no words from a lowly _maidservant_ who asserts herself into my life with kindness and whimsical theories is going to change what i've done!** "

He continued to knock Taemane back. " **I get dragged all over creation following her sweet words to find only _more_ pain! It is clearer to me now more than ever that whichever what path I take, it always leads back to the goddesses' original plan, realizing that I was always damned, no matter how hard I struggle! ** " Ganondorf had pushed Taemane dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. " **It would be better to just be killed now than have to go through the process of becoming a beast with no rationality and no remorse!** " Ganondorf's arms slackened and the grip on his swords weakened.

"And yet-" A few stray tears fell from his eyes. "I want to live. I don't want to be slain again. Not by him. _I want to live-_ " He fell to his knees and dropped his swords, a few sobs escaping him. "Kill me now." He said quietly. "It would be better to die to someone who cares for me than the Master Sword once again tearing into my flesh-"

"Dragmire-" Taemane dropped the hammer and reached out to him but Ganondorf slapped his hand away.

" **That is not my name!** " He yelled "It's _Ganondorf_! Surely you know enough to recognize that name and the misfortune it brings!" Ganondorf tore his gloves off and showed the Triforce's mark to him. "I am I lit fuse, Taemane! It is only a matter of time before I completely lose myself and bring terror again to this land! My most recent interactions with Wairua a perfect example to this! I am losing control! I-I am a monster..." He shook.

Taemane stared at him with a blank expression, unsure on how to continue. After a small pause, he kneeled down and quickly embraced Ganondorf. "You carry too much on your shoulders...!" He anguished. "Am I really that unreliable that you've let this fester inside you so long that you can see no way out?"

"W-what... Are you doing...!?" Ganondorf choked.

"Now you listen to me, you deserve all the love and kindness in this land for what you've been doing. You chose to believe Wairua's words and make an effort to change what your previous lives followed. That is more than enough to convince me that your wish for life is genuine and that you should keep on living. You will never be seen as a beast in mine and Wairua's eyes. If she believes in you so strongly, then who am I to think otherwise? Never before have I seen someone so devoted to a person than her."

"But I- i've hurt her..." He despaired.

"Aye, you did, but everyone makes mistakes, and I know that her faith in you won't be so easily wavered. She's given you her all and I think it's high time you start returning on that agreement of yours to 'protect' each other." Taemane stopped hugging him and put his hands on Ganondorf's shoulders. "When she returns, you _beg_ for her forgiveness and drop this servant-master garbage you've been following. She is your comrade, Ganondorf, and I think that doing this will be the right step in repairing what you tore down." Taemane stood both of them up and moved away from the cliff.

"And if she doesn't forgive me?" Ganondorf inquired.

Taemane laughed. "She will, I guarantee it! It honestly shocks me how dense you are around her."

"Dense?"

"Oh Ganondorf, sometimes I forget you're still yet a child. I suppose I'll spell it out for you to save Wairua anymore heartache." He cleared his throat. "Wairua, is in _love_ with you, Ganondorf."

"What!? **She is not!** "

"Oh _really_?" Taemane teased. "She's absolutely devoted her life to you, and don't think that it's just because of your little 'agreement' that she throws herself so willingly into the fire for your sake. Not only did she put her life on the line for you, but she also corrects you and endeavours to try and get a smile out of you, like any good friend should." Taemane pointed to Ganondorf's pant leg. "And I doubt that hole stitched itself" He continued to tease and Ganondorf looked away sheepishly. "But most importantly, she feels responsible for the incident with the sleeping drugs. She feels that she failed you and her heart is breaking over it." 

"That's idiotic, she may have made them, but I was the one who abused them." 

"Then tell her so!" Taemane picked up the hammer and rested it on his shoulder. "I'm not telling you to blindly accept her feelings, but if you care about her even a tiny bit, then right your wrongs and allow her to stay at your side. Whether you answer her feelings or not, i'm sure that would make her happy." He picked up Ganondorf's swords and brought them to him. "And I don't care if you call yourself 'Dragmire', 'Ganondorf' or whatever, you're one of my star miners and a good friend. Owari and Wairua are positive you can overcome your pasts, so stop hesitating over the 'what ifs' and start believe in their words! I know firsthand you've been using your power for much more tame outlets than taking over Hyrule. Our market trade value has skyrocketed thanks to your tireless cavern hunting!" 

He slapped Ganondorf on the back and he coughed. "Come on," He walked past Ganondorf and started down the path. "We're done here."

Ganondorf followed after him, keeping a few paces behind him. "I'll try." Ganondorf muttered.

"Hmm? What was that?" Taemane called back.

"I said i'll try. I'll try to right my wrongs and keep living."

Taemane laughed again. "That's a start! I'll tell you what, I think once I have some time, i'll teach you blacksmithing. It'll help with learning control and patience!" They continued down the path for a while, chatting, until Taemane suddenly stopped. 

"What in the blazes?" Taemane squinted out to the sea.

"What? What is it?" Ganondorf asked.

"I think I see Eitri flying out there. No, that's most certainly her! But why-" His face paled. "Something is wrong, come on!" He began running down the stairs. By the time they got down them, they could hear Eitri desperately calling out for Taemane. "Eitri, i'm here! I'm over here!" She flew around the corner at an amazing speed.

" **Taemane!** " She sobbed. "They've- they took her!"

"Eitri calm down, where is Wairua?"

Hearing Wairua's name caused Eitri to start crying uncontrollably. "T-the king and P-P-Princess Zelda t-took her!" She wailed.

"Took her? Eitri, you're not making any sense! What happened?"

"W-we were just about to l-leave when they asked Wairua if she knew where the bearer of the Triforce of P-Power was! She s-said no but Zelda said she was l-lying and labeled her a traitor to the crown! _I couldn't do anything as they dragged her away and threw me out of the palace!_ " She finished with a loud sob. Ganondorf and Taemane exchanged glances full of dread as Eitri continued to weep.


	20. The Past and the Present

Wairua felt pain rush through her body as she started to awake. She found herself lying on a cold floor and steel bars greeting her when she sat up. She tried to get her bearings, remembering what had happened in the audience chamber and trying to figure of what to do next. Her sword and shield were gone as well as her cloak. Inside her cell was a makeshift bed made out of straw and a small drainage hole she couldn't even fit her fist into. She heard the sound of running water underneath her cell but everything else was shrouded in silence. After what seemed like hours, footsteps graced her ears. The tall woman who had knocked her out stood in front of her cell. 

"You are awake." She raised one of her eyebrows. "I thought you might stay out for a few more hours." Wairua glared and Impa kept talking. "Now, usually the price to pay for being a traitor is death, but putting your crimes aside for now, the Princess wishes to discuss something with you." The Princess's footsteps soon followed and she joined Impa. 

"Indeed I do, there was more than your lies that made me decide to seperate you from your fairy friend. Something very important."

Wairua sighed and decided to play along. "And that is?" She griped.

"While finding the location of the bearer of Power is very important in it's own right, there is even something far more important, and that is the acquisition of the Sages. I could put all my effort into finding the bearer of Power, but without the Master Sword to fell him and the Sages to seal him, I would just be wasting my time. I have already found some of the sages and they've been very accommodating to my plan, but a few of them are a bit harder to find." Zelda leaned into the cell bars and stared at Wairua. "So imagine my luck this morning when I go to check on what the guards were fussing about, that the Sage of Spirit was at my doorstep."

"...Excuse me?" Wairua questioned. 

"Oh, it's not uncommon for the sages to not even know about themselves or the power they hold. In cycles past, Most didn't awaken until put in dire situations or their power stayed sealed until the Hero helped them on their way. But as I myself am a Sage and I can see the latent power dwelling in all beings, I can see your powers that are so closely sealed within you. Your soul glows with the same radiance as the sages before you. Because of this, I will pardon you for your crime. I cannot kill an important piece to this grand puzzle."

Wairua laughed at the absurdity of her claim. "Are you quite well, your majesty? Me, a Sage? I think you're mistaken."

Zelda puffed her face out like the child she was. "You doubt my claims?"

"Well, lets say I choose to believe you, what then? Do you honestly think I would drop everything to start serving you and going along with your plan? It goes against everything i've been living for, and you're quite spoiled to think for one second that i'll abandon those who I care about to blindly follow the words of a child. Be you the future queen or not, you are not my leader, nor will you ever be!"

Impa passed through the bars like a shadow and slammed Wairua into the wall. "Impa, no!" Zelda cried out and Impa dropped Wairua. "We mustn't injure her further!"

"I apologize." She backed away from Wairua who was shaking her head in pain. Zelda opened the cell and hovered over Wairua. 

"If I cannot reach you through reason, then we will try a bit more of an, invasive method." Wairua tried to back away but Impa restrained her. Zelda grabbed Wairua's head and leaned her forehead into hers as she began chanting in ancient hylian. " _Great Sages from out pasts, I pray you guide this lost successor onto the right path and show her the errors of her way. Sage of Spirit, Nabooru, enlighten your successor and deliver unto us a new Sage for the future of Hyrule!_ " A light gathered around Zelda as she chanted, and as soon as she finished, it flooded into Wairua. She felt her mind begin to fog and her eyelids became heavy. 

"What did you-" She uttered before she collapsed. Zelda and Impa left the cell and closed it firmly. 

"We now only need to wait, and she will soon be on our side."

*******

Wairua awoke to find herself inside a Gerudo bedroom. She jolted herself up and wracked her brain as to how this was possible. 

"Woah, I know this is pretty much a vision and all, but try not to jerk yourself around too much." A voice in the room chided her. Wairua looked across the room to see a tall Gerudo woman with extravagant clothes and gemstones dressing her body. "This is embarrassing," She continued. "The Princess Zelda of this cycle goes through the trouble of summoning me into your soul for me to take over it, but-" She walked over to Wairua and stared into her eyes. "I find that our souls are one in the same. We've been acting of our own will so I don't fancy stealing anything, which is pretty shocking to me."

"Who are you?" Wairua asked trying to keep calm.

"Hmm? oh, sorry, sorry, the name is Nabooru, quite a few cycles ago I was the Sage of Spirit and I worked with the Hero of Time to seal away Ganondorf. And you, little Wairua, are my reincarnation."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I know, it's really out there and confusing, but I'll explain. You see, when someone dies in this world, numerous things can happen to their spirits. Some wander aimlessly and become poes, some become kind spirits will remain where their body is, and some who died with regrets can try to move on and be reborn as someone new. There's also the people of Gamel who can't seem to move on at all! But I digress, when my time was finally up, I realized my failures and I wanted to be able to remedy them somehow, so I threw my lot into the reincarnation lottery to see where i'd end up."

"I'm following... I think."

"Good! You see, when I was a child, I grew up next to the Ganondorf of my time. I was his second in command and I followed his every wish with no questions asked. It wasn't until we were both a little bit older, that I saw a change in him, but me being the loyal pup, I neither questioned him nor the path he was treading. By the time I had noticed that his path led to not only the destruction of Hyrule, but also himself, it was too late for me to do anything. I thought i'd try to rebel and and somehow make things right, but it ended up being a big mess, and the Hero of Time got involved-" She held her head like she has an oncoming headache. 

"Regardless, I awakened as a Sage, the Hero of Time killed Ganondorf, and I helped seal him away. Of course I was happy that Hyrule was peaceful again and I felt like I had done my job, but a small part of me regretted not trying to rebel against Ganondorf sooner. I would come up with scenarios in my head of the perfect time to stop him, how to plead to him, and so on and so forth. But what was done was done, and there was nothing I could do. But, with the regret still holding onto me, I was eventually reborn as you, Wairua. In this cycle, with this Ganondorf, I could try to stop him from his madness, perhaps even save him from his fate."

Wairua looked troubled. "Are you saying, that none of my actions up to this point have been my own? That i've just been a puppet?

"Well, no. Your desire to befriend Ganondorf and lead him to have a normal life stems from my desires that are stitched into my soul, the soul that is now yours. However, I never forced you to do anything. I've been asleep from up until now after being rudely awakened by Zelda. You made all your actions yourself, but my dormant desires might have given you a tiny push in the right direction. I sort of got to see a good chunk of your memories while waiting for you to come around, and uh, yeah, there are so many things you've done that i'd never even dream of doing. Like, fishing? Wow, what a snorefest!"

"It's relaxing!" Wairua retorted.

"To you, not to me. You can take that tiny grain of evidence as proof that i'm not puppeting you."

Wairua stared at Nabooru questioning herself on her integrity, but relented. "Alright, I believe you, now can you explain what's going on?"

"Zelda used some old spell where she summons previous Sages to come and take over the souls of current rebellious Sage, but unfortunately for her, all she did was shake me awake and tell me to do something I can't. The process of this spell has the previous Sage's soul intertwine with the current's, thus taking over eventually if they do not comply. **But you and I have the same soul, I cannot do anything but stare at you until the spell ends**. Not that she knows this, of course."

"What will happen when I wake up and i'm not as she expected?"

Nabooru shrugged. "Beats me. I wish I could help in some way, but you're just going to have to wait and pray at this point. Besides this method, Zelda cannot forcibly awaken you to your Sage powers. It is something that either happens naturally or is triggered through some event. But she will probably try all the same." The room started to shake and Nabooru's body flickered like a candle. "Well, looks like you're waking up. Hmmm? And it seems somebody is trying to get your attention too."

"Wait, what happens to you?" Wairua asked.

"I'll go back to sleep and we'll probably never speak again."

"Will I remember any of this?"

"Maybe?" Nabooru shrugged again. "Whether you do or not though, I'll say this now; thanks Wairua, i'm glad I reincarnated as you. Don't give up on your Ganondorf."

*******

"Psssst heeey! Is anyone in there!" Wairua groaned, her head swirling with emotions and drowsiness. "Helloooooo! If there is a Wairua in the house, please answer!" Wairua noticed the voice was coming from the drainage hole. She pulled herself over to it.

"H-hello?" She spoke into it.

"Ah, _finally!_ I get an answer! Are you Wairua?"

"...Yes? Who is this?"

"Nevermind that for now! I need you to do something for me!"

"...What?"

"Stand up, and put your back against the back wall of your cell, oh, and try not the scream."

"Wait, what?"

" _Just do it!_ Come on, we're burning moonlight!" Wairua stared quizzically at the hole, but got up and did what he said.

"Are you ready?"

"For _what_?"

"Yeah, you're ready."

A pillar of water suddenly burst through the floor of Wairua's cell, destroying most of it. Wairua screamed.

"Well, I did say _try_." The voice sighed. A silhouette jumped out of the pillar and onto what was left of the floor. A Zora with brilliant gold-orange scales greeted Wairua. "Hey there, Wairua! The name is Yegolide, 3rd prince to King of the Zora, and best friend to a certain little fairy that told me you were in the need of a jailbreak! _**And you don't have to ask me twice to trash some hylian property**_ , so i'm here to break you out!"

"I- um- thank you?" Wairua was still in awe of the water pillar raining over them. 

"Not a problem my good lady! Now, put your arms around me and let's get outta here!"

"That would be a most unwise decision." Impa's voice came from outside the cell. Yegolide rolled his eyes.

"Impa! so lovely to see you again! I see kidnapping is still your repertoire! Though you really seem to be garage at keeping them once you've caught them."

"Leave the girl, Yegolide, you know not what you're doing."

"Don't I? This girl is an important friend to a friend of mine, and that's all I really need to know. She's pretty good at choosing her friends, I mean _I would know~_ " He puffed his chest out. 

"If you take that girl, it's no better than declaring war on Hyrule!" Impa snapped.

" **OHOHOHO, _EXCUSE ME?_** Did the landwalker just threaten the seadweller? What're ya gonna do, Impa? Swim to our domain with the gills you totally have? Get real!" He waved his hand and the water pillar took a sharp turn and sent Impa flying into the adjacent cell, the water keeping its pressure on her making her unable to move. "Let's not forget it's by my father's good graces that he hasn't flooded your land for what you tried to pull with me and with this girl here. You'd better watch yourselves in the future." He then grabbed Wairua's arms and wrapped them around his shoulders. 

"Shall we?" He dropped them backwards into the hole. Wairua started screaming while Yegolide laughed and whooped at the thrill of the fall. They hit water and Yegolide swam them back to the surface. "Okay, so this is what we're doing. I'm going to be swimming you back to the Goron Island, but we're taking a long route to avoid being caught. We'll have to take some pipes too that hardly have any breaks to get air. I just want you to hang on and if you really need to get up for some air, tap my leg with your leg, alright?"

"O-okay!" Wairua managed through her fright.

"Don't worry lady, i'll get you home!"


	21. The Return and the Remorse

"Just sitting and waiting is driving me crazy!" Eitri circled around the room. 

"You're sure this zora friend of yours will pull through?" Ganondorf questioned her.

"Yes! Yegolide knows all the underwater river paths throughout Hyrule and he'll get her back to us! I'm sure of it!" She reassured and Ganondorf sighed irritatedly. "This is pretty much your fault, you know!" Eitri jabbed. 

"Eitri, knock it off." Taemane looked up from his work. "Try putting yourself in his shoes."

"No, no, she's right," Ganondorf closed his eyes. "And i'm adding this to the list of things I need to apologize to Wairua for when she returns." 

Eitri tilted her body in confusion. "Hey, what's up with you? You've been really weird the past few days."

"It's nothing, and don't push it any further than that." Ganondorf answered. 

"O-okay" Eitri relented. 

"If you two are just going to jabber away in my office, then at least help me with my work!" Taemane glared at the both of them. 

"How can you even work at a time like this!?" Eitri challenged him. "Wairua's in the process of being rescued and you're still working away like any other day!" 

Taemane rubbed his tired eyes. "It's relaxing me, helping me cope with the idea that Wairua has not only been labeled a traitor to the throne, but that we're breaking her out, pretty much making us traitors if we're found out." 

Eitri gulped nervously. "W-well..." She stuttered.

There was a sudden knock at the office door. "Hellooooo special delivery!" The door was kicked open and Yegolide walked in with an unconscious Wairua in his arms. "I believe this belongs to you!" He held her out and Ganondorf scooped her up from his arms. 

" **Yegolide!** I knew you'd be able to do it!" Eitri nuzzled his face affectionately.

"Hey, would I let my girl down?" He answered by nuzzling her back. 

"Is she OK?" Taemane was looking her over.

"She's exhausted, and will probably reek of fish for a bit, but she's fine." Yegolide answered. Ganondorf stared at Wairua's sleeping face and then stared at Yegolide.

"Thank you, I don't know how we would have gotten her back without you."

"Eh, don't sweat it! Any friend of Eitri is a friend of mine, besides, I got to have some sweet, sweet payback while I was there, so an added bonus for me!"

"Payback?" Taemane questioned

"Yegolide was kidnapped by the royal household when he was just a child." Eitri explained. "It took a threat of flooding Hyrule for the king to set him free."

"Yes, because let us not forget that the list of my titles grew with 'Sage of Water' and the King wanted to keep me safe, **by kidnapping me.** "

"Ah, right, that was ages ago." Taemane remembered. Ganondorf looked at him again warily, but Yegolide didn't notice.

"Anyways, I should be going, Dad's probably freaking out as it's been awhile since i've been home. Don't hesitate to give me a call again if you need me!"

"Thank you so much Yegolide!" Eitri swirled around him. "I'll repay you one day! I promise!"

"Oh, you can pay me back by just paying a visit now and then. I know you've got the whole 'fire temple' thing going on, but Eva is just so _boring_ and never stops lecturing me! Having a day off from her buzzing around my head would be _amazing_!"

"You got it! The next time we're in the area, i'll pop down for a bit!"

"Awesome, i'll be waiting!" Yegolide poked at Eitri and then took his leave, giving everyone a quick wave before disappearing down the hallway. Wairua stirred a bit in her sleep and brought them all back to her. 

"Let's hurry her to the sickbay!" Taemane panicked.

*******

Familiar scents filled Wairua's nose as she came to. The sea breeze, the metal melting from the forges, and the faint smell of soap from the sickbay. She opened her heavy eyelids to the sight of the sickbay and breathed a sigh of relief. She had made it home, just as Yegolide had promised. She looked around to find any familiar faces to see Eitri sleeping on a nearby chair, it's size practically comical to hers. Wairua reached out to her a gently poked at one of her wings. 

"Mmmnooo I dun wanna go to the temple today..." She mumbled. 

"Eitri." Wairua softly called to her. 

"It's too early for this, Wairua..." She started to hover a bit and then snapped to attention once she realized what she said.

" **WAIRUA!** Oh my gosh, you're up! Ive gotta go get Taemane and Ganondorf!" She quickly zipped out of the sickbay. 

"Did she just say... Ganondorf?" Wairua asked aloud. "I must still be half asleep." 

"Hurry, hurry!" Wairua heard Eitri urging them on down the hall.

"Eitri, we both just woke up, have a little patience!" Taemane objected. Taemane entered with Eitri pushing against his back. "Ah, there's our little escapee. How're you feeling?" Taemane teased.

"A little sore, but i'm perfectly fine. I don't think I ever imagined i'd get rescued, let alone that extravagantly."

"Oh, what did Yegolide do!?" Eitri bounced.

"He practically destroyed my entire cell, and he sent the lady who punched me in the gut flying across the jail. I'm still convincing myself it actually happened!"

"Oh, he's a showoff," Eitri confirmed. "Always has been!"

Taemane looked over to the entrance with irritation. "What are you doing, hiding over there?" 

"...I just don't think it's appropriate for me to talk so casually with her after what i've done." 

"Oh goddesses sake, Ganondorf!" Taemane picked up Eitri and headed for the entrance. He grabbed Ganondorf by his collar and then threw him into the sickbay. "Eitri and I will be back later, you two talk it out!"

Ganondorf straightened out his shirt and nervously walked over to Wairua's cot. Her face showed him no anger and no fear as he approached. He tried to find the right words to start the conversation he had gone over so many times in his head, but nothing ever came to his lips. 

"Ganondorf?" Wairua broke the awkwardness between them. 

"Y-yes?" He answered. 

"Could you help me with something?"

"Anything." 

*******

Ganondorf and Wairua were sitting back to back in her fishing boat. Wairua had asked Ganondorf to help her launch the boat and then asked him to go fishing with her. They sat in silence, only the pull of Wairua's fishing line and the quiet waves stopped the silence from overtaking them. 

"While I was captured," Wairua started. "I was told some pretty outlandish things by Princess Zelda that ultimately ended up being true."

"Oh?" Ganondorf replied. 

"I'm not entirely sure how to start telling you this, as I can't lie to you and say i'm not afraid of how you'll react, but hiding it from you won't do any good."

Ganondorf sighed sorrowfully. "Wairua I-"

"Please, let me finish. It's taking all of my courage to tell you this, and I don't want to lose heart now."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Ganondorf... I am the Sage of Spirit. One of the reasons Zelda locked me up was in an attempt to awaken me so I might join her ranks to take you out." She shook while Ganondorf's stomach felt like it was in knots. "She however, failed horribly. Her goal was to summon the previous Sage's soul to take over mine so i'd comply, but upon meeting the previous Sage, the two of us learned that not only did we share a soul, but I was her reincarnation."

"...What?"

"I know, what are the odds? But once she explained how her main regret in life was not being able to prevent the Ganondorf of her time from his madness and eventual death, her regrets are what allowed me to be birthed the way I am. While she told me my life is my own and as are my decisions, the desire for me to bring you where you are now stems from her desires." She took a breath to stop her tears. "And so, not only do I have the potential to become your destined enemy, but a large part of my actions were influenced by a third party I didn't even know existed. I know you're upset at the incident with the supplements, but i'd say this outshines it in a way. The one who's been leading you has essentially not only lied to you, but also put you into enemy hands. Her tears finally came. "And i'm so sorry...!" She sobbed. "I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Wairua." She said nothing. "Wairua, did you, enjoy our journey?"

"...Yes" 

"Do you enjoy living on this island?"

"Yes, every day is wonderful..."

"Wairua..." He paused and ran his hand through his hair, hoping he wouldn't regret his next words. "Do... Do you love me?"

Her sobs became more broken. "With all my heart-!" She declared. Ganondorf couldn't hide his shock, but each whimper from Wairua pricked at his heart, and he turned around and embraced her from behind.

"Then just as you have accepted my pasts, i'll readily accept yours. I too, enjoyed our journey and living on this island, with you. But i've been horrible to you. I claimed that I would protect you when we left the valley, but I barely lifted a finger on your behalf. You reconnected me with family I didn't even know existed and helped me find another way in life. And I repaid you in the violence I said I'd protect you from. I'm so sorry, Wairua." He hugged her tighter. "I am a lousy leader, and an even worse friend. I don't expect your forgiveness right away, but I hope to receive it someday."

She placed her hands over his arms. Will you stay with me? No matter what our futures bring?" She quietly asked.

He chuckled."Only if you continue to say with me." 

She leaned her head back onto his. "Then all is forgiven."

He let her go and she turned around and hugged him proper. He held her back happily. She pulled away from him and looked into his face, sheepishly looking away when their eyes met. 

"Oho? What's wrong Wairua?" Ganondorf teased. "You profess your love to me and now you can't meet my eyes?"

Her face reddened. "You d-didn't say anything about l-loving me back so, should I just forget my f-feelings for you? I don't want to make our relationship uncomfortable..."

"Hmm, I'm not so sure," Ganondorf continued his teasing. "But a kiss might help me clear my head." He leaned in towards her. "Only if you want to." He turned her head so their eyes met. 

" **WOAH, IS THE SEA ON FIRE OR IS IT JUST ME!?** " A voice screamed from underneath the boat. Yegolide swam into their view with a cheeky grin. "Oh wait, it's just you two!" He winked.

"I thought you went back home." Ganondorf hissed.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but the fire on your vessel must be put out immediately-" He started lifting up the boat with the intent to tip it.

"AHHH STOP!" Wairua screamed.

"Bottoms up!" He finished flipping the boat and swam away laughing as Ganondorf and Wairua resurfaced.

"Why that little- **I'll fry you up for dinner the next time I see you!** "

Wairua laughed and swam closer to Ganondorf, placing a small kiss on the side of his mouth. He looked at her, surprised.

"Yes, I want to." Wairua answered. A catcall was heard over the waves.

" **SHUT UP, YEGOLIDE!** "


	22. The Endeavour and the End

Life more or less went back to normal on the island. Taemane was absorbed in his work, Eitri hardly was doing her work, and Ganondorf and Wairua continued their duties as if nothing had ever changed. Yegolide would sometimes show up during the times Ganondorf and Wairua would be taking their off days and try to flip the boat again, but a quick zap from Ganondorf's magic would send him running. He'd always come back with a vengeance the next time, though very rarely succeeding. 

One day, Wairua realized that her sage powers might have started to awaken naturally. She woke up one night with her bed surrounded by spirits that only she could see. Once Ganondorf was awakened by her screaming, she noticed that as soon as he entered their general area, they would all flee. Wairua asked him if she could stay by his bed to see if they would come back, and they did, but did not dare go near Ganondorf. Though still there in the room, they wouldn't move towards her as long as she was beside him. Though it wasn't a permanent remedy, Ganondorf had her sleep next him in his bed from now on. Eitri had the ability to commune with spirits and when she questioned them, most of them were just wandering and Wairua gave off some sort of 'light' that attracted them to her. They stayed away from her once Ganondorf came into the picture as his presence was so powerful, they were forcibly cast out by it. Though they meant no harm, Wairua still couldn't deal with waking up to spirits watching over her and continued to stay with Ganondorf in his bed, which, admittedly, neither of them minded. 

The island did another full rotation, and as they approached Hyrule waters once again, they all felt tense, wondering if action would be taken against them. Wairua decided to not use her boat while in the vicinity of Hyrule for safety's sake and spent her time fishing on the docks instead.

"What, no boat for me to tip today?" Yegolide surfaced near her lure.

"You're scaring the fish away!" Wairua hissed.

"Like you catch anything anyways!" 

"He's got you there." Ganondorf lazily replied from behind her. He was actually fishing with her today. 

"Well, excuse m-" Wairia stopped mid sentence, a chill travelling down her spine. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" 

A woman's cackle rose up and shook the sound around her. " **That.** "

Ganondorf glanced at Yegolide and he returned his quizzical look. "We didn't hear anything, what are you hearing?" Ganondorf questioned.

"A laugh, a woman's laugh." It rang out again and Wairua dropped her fishing rod in fright. "There it is again!" She stood up and looked around for the laugh's source. 

"Could it be a spirit?" Ganondorf got up himself up and went to Wairua. 

"Maybe? If only i'm hearing then it must be-"

It sounded again, but this time it spoke after. " _I've found you! Ahahahaha, I've FOUND YOU!_ "

Wairua froze up and started trembling. "N-no!" She shook.

"Wairua, what is it?" Ganondorf grabbed her shoulders.

"It's Tusin...!" She wheezed.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not! She just spoke and said that she 'found' us"

Tusin's glee echoed again and Wairua covered her ears. This time after it stopped shaking around her, the island continued shaking in it's stead. 

"What in the-" Ganondorf grabbed Wairua and they knelt down until the tremor stopped. 

"That can't be good." Yegolide looked over to the smoking volcano. 

"We need to go to Taemane...!" Wairua croaked.

*******

The island continued to shake as they ran towards Taemane's office. All the miners were evacuating and didn't leave much room for for them. 

"Everybody out!" They heard Taemane scream. "Go to the beaches stay there!" Ganondorf and Wairua waited for most of the crowd to move through before they started towards Taemane's voice. They saw him at the mine's entrance holding the Megaton Hammer and Eitri hovering next to him. 

"Hey!" Ganondorf called out to them. "What's going on!?" 

"What are you two doing!?" Taemane fumed. "Go back to the beaches!"

"Taemane, please!" Wairua pleaded. "The woman who we fled from is here! Please tell us what's going on!"

The island shook, more violently than before. Once it calmed Eitri spoke up. "The dragon in the Pagoda of Pyre is waking up! We don't know what triggered it, but if we don't stop it, the island's volcano with erupt and we'll lose everything!"

"There's no way Tusin doesn't have a hand in this!" Ganondorf spat. "I'll go with you!"

"You have no weapons and there's no time to grab them!"

"I'll do without, I still have my magic!"

"I'm coming too!" Wairua piped up.

"No, you're not! You have nothing to defend yourself with!" Ganondorf retorted.

"But-"

" **NO** , go back to the beaches!" He quickly kissed her "Please-"

Wairua sighed and shook her head. "You have thirty minutes before I bust in after you!"

"Alright, fair enough, we'll have the dragon down in twenty!" He nodded to Taemane. "Let's go!" They ran off into the mines towards the Pagoda of Pyre's entrance. Eitri lit the way with her glow as most of the torches had gone out. The heat became more and more unbearable the closer they got. 

"Once you cross the bridge to the Pagoda of Pyre, keep running right on through! There's a chamber where the dragon sleeps and that's most likely where it still is!" Eitri ordered them. They crossed the bridge and a menacing roar shook the Pagoda of Pyre. They wasted no time in entering the chamber and with no surprise, were met with the gaze of a long, red dragon. 

"Volvagia...!" Taemane hissed.

"My, my, my!" a familiar voice echoed from the dragon's mouth. "Have you brought me a midafternoon snack to go with your visit, Lord Ganondorf? How kind!" The dragon pointed a claw at Taemane

"Tusin!?" Ganondorf questioned.

"Ohohoho, in the flesh! Well, not quite. I've found this Dragon's body much more comfortable instead of joining the flow of reincarnation. It was just so easy to posses and it came with the perk of finding you, so I just couldn't resist!" 

"So you are dead?"

"Oh yes, you see, once you and that little whore of a maidservant took off, I became very ill, so much in fact that I could no longer move and waited patiently for death to take me. It's been two years, but as death set me free, I was more than able to locate you with ease! That maidservant gives off a glow and was practically a beacon! I'll have to thank her before I kill her." She laughed heartily.

"So this is the woman who tortured you..." Taemane tightened the grip on the Megaton hammer in anger.

"Do not think I will forget your betrayal!" Tusin's mood changed. "But alas, you still bear the Triforce of Power so I must forgive you in some sense. You can still redeem yourself by joining me now and laying waste to this worthless land! It would be so easy in this form!"

"Even in death you are still meddlesome and insane. My answer is no, Tusin. Now get out of that dragon's body before I force you out!"

The dragon breathed out smoke, as if sighing. "You've been gone too long from my watch and let these ingrates poison your brain against me... Oh my poor heart!"

"No, you overstepped your bounds many, many times in the past, I got tired of your torturous raising methods!"

"I only did those things because I loved you and wanted you to succeed! Why will you never understand that!?"

"Don't talk about love like you understand it! If you had truly cared for me, you would have raised me to be a proper ruler, not some vessel waiting to explode!

"Oh, and who do you suppose would have raised you instead? That little wench who brought you to the desert?"

Hot anger filled Ganondorf. "What of my mother!? What did you do to her!?"

"Oh the answer is quite simple, I killed her. She was constantly getting in the way of your care, so threw her into the river one night while she slumbered. Oh how she screamed!"

" **Stop**."

"What was her name now? Ah yes, Misha, a perfect name for forgettable being such as she, I had forgotten all about her!" 

" **DO NOT SAY HER NAME!** " Something inside of Ganondorf felt like it had been unchained. The Triforce mark on his hand glowed intensely.

"Ahahahah, yes, that is the reaction i've been looking for! Come now, my dear Ganondorf! Let your anger take you over! Let Ganon out and the two of us will destroy Hyrule together!" She cackled.

" ** _SHUT UP!_** " The chamber violently shook in unison with Ganondorf's rage. He fired a large bolt of magic towards the dragon, which it dodged it easily, causing Ganondorf to scream louder and shake the chamber more.

"Ganondorf! Calm down! **Ganondorf!** " Taemane called out to him in vain.

*******

Wairua stood in the sand impatiently. Yegolide had exited the water and was standing with her. 

"It's been 27 minutes." Yegolide squinted at the makeshift sundial Wairua had him make. 

"They have 3 more before I march in there-"

"And do what? Glare at the dragon until it relents?" She shot a glare to him. "Yeah, just like that, scary, wooo. Listen, i'm worried to, Eitri is in there, but neither of us are armed and we'd just get in the way!"

She ignored him and watched the sundial impatiently until it moved one more minute and she huffed. "Forget it!" She ran off towards the island's entrance.

"What- Wairua! Stop!" 

She ran faster than she ever had. She had to feel most of her way to the Pagoda of Pyre but she followed the heat and remembered the path through all the times she had traveled it. She was upon it and instead of hearing the roars of a dragon, she heard Ganondorf's rage filled cries. 

"Oh no-" She bolted across the bridge and heard more screams. She entered the chamber to see the dragon with Tusin's voice taunting Ganondorf into a rage with Taemane and Eitri trying in vain to calm him. She ran over to Ganondorf and grabbed his hand. "Ganondorf! Stop! This is what she wants!" Ganondorf turned his head to Wairua and she saw the same expression that scared her before. She didn't stop pleading. "Look at me! Look at Eitri and Taemane!" She looked back to Taemane as she said his name and something caught her eye that made her heart stop. Behind Taemane's head in the distance, hiding on a small cliff between the stalactites, was Princess Zelda and Impa. Zelda had a bow in her hands and she was winding it up towards Ganondorf. It glowed like the sun and she loosed her arrow while Wairua desperately tried to push Ganondorf out of the way in time. 

The arrow of light went through both of them, and they fell lifelessly to the ground. Everyone was silent for the second after the blow of the arrow before they realized what had happened. Taemane cried out in agony while Tusin in anger.

"WHO DARES!?" Tusin swung the Dragon's body at the light arrow's source and Impa hardly grabbed Zelda in time before impact. The two of them landed masterfully thanks to Impa's agility but fell over as Tusin continued raging. "YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING! HE'S DEAD! IT'S... ALL... OVER!" The dragon's mind seemed to start to take itself back, but Tusin's insanity had taken its toll. "I'LL... KILL... ALL OF YOU!" The dragon reared its head back and it's mouth started to glow. Taemane and Eitri made a dash to Ganondorf and Wairua in desperation. The Dragon's mouth glowed brighter and it's fire started to leak out, but a sudden water pillar knocked its head back and slammed into the chamber's wall. An exhausted Yegolide now stood among them and he summoned another pillar and hit the dragon, pinning it. 

"YOU!" He screamed at Zelda and she flinched. "FIRE AT THOSE ABOVE IT!" Zelda looked above the dragon to see gigantic stalactites, She understood immediately and shot them all down. They all stabbed into the dragon one by one, causing it more pain. "TAEMANE!" He screamed at him. "TIME TO USE THAT HAMMER PROPER!" He summoned a water pillar under Taemane and sent him flying towards the dragon, Taemane understood as he descended and hit the one of the stalactites like a nail. The Dragon screeched. "AGAIN!" Yegolide fired him up again and he repeated the motion on a different stalactite. "AGAIN!" And another round. A-AGAIN" And another. "A-A-" He shot up one last pillar and Taemane aimed for the stalactite protruding from it's head. The sound of the impact echoed and all was quiet as Taemane descended. The dragon began convulsing and clawing at it's face, both the roars of Tusin and it's voice screamed in unison. Yegolide passed out and Taemane was left to figure out his own landing. Eitri hovered underneath him and made a motion with her wings to cover his ears. He dropped the hammer and covered his ears. Eitri let of a deafening screech so powerful Taemane's descent was slowed, and he was able to land at a safe height. 

The dragon started falling into the lava and Taemane wasted no time picking up Wairua and Ganondorf, while Impa picked up Zelda and Yegolide. Tremors rocked the Pagoda of Pyre and cave-ins were imminent. Eitri guided everyone to the exit, rocks sealing their path behind them. They continued running for their lives until they reached the beaches. The island continued to shake for a while, until everything calmed. The residents cheered, surrounding their saviours, but there was no fanfare that could reach the ears of Ganondorf and Wairua.

Taemane held them both in his arms and cried bitterly.


	23. The Attempt

The Island was a mess. Most of the mines had caved in and a good chunk of the residents area was destroyed. The Gorons all worked together to clear debris and made sure that everyone affected had a place to sleep. Zelda offered her condolences and tried to extend her hand to help with repairs, but Taemane practically chased her off the island for what she had done. She buckled under his anger and admitted that she had snuck onto the island with Impa with the intention of trying to take Wairua back, but once she realized that Ganondorf was here as well, she made it her new goal to kill him. She was caught up in Tusin's antics but saw it as a good opportunity to try and end Ganondorf. She had no intention of hitting Wairua as well, but loosed the arrow too soon and caused the tragedy. She was driven from the island and forbidden to ever set foot on it again. Taemane considered ending trade with Hyrule in his anger, but decided not to punish the land for the mistakes of their monarch. 

Some comfort came to Taemane when he learned that Wairua and Ganondorf were not dead, but when a week went by and neither of them stirred, he feared they would never open their eyes again. He had them and a bed placed in his office so he could continue his work and watch over them. He hardly slept, and he spent more time glancing at their faces to see if either of them had moved then doing his work. The nurse had found on them the entry and exit of the light arrow. It went through Wairua's back, through her heart, and out Ganondorf's right arm. This was indicated by a small mark left behind on their skin. The nurse had no idea on how to wake them, but believed the light arrow sent a shock through them and stopped all their functions in a way to make them easier targets. They just hoped they just had to wait out the arrow's effects and they'd wake up soon after. It was an entire month of heartache for Taemane, until Ganondorf finally opened his eyes. Ganondorf made a small pained noise and Taemane dropped all his work in shock.

" **Ganondorf!** Thank the goddesses! Are you OK? Do you hurt anywhere?" He grabbed Ganondorf's right hand and shook it happily. Ganondorf pushed himself up with his free hand and looked around confused. 

"Why, am I in your office? What's going on?

"A lot had happened, you've been asleep for some time, but it's OK, you're awake now!" Ganondorf's gaze fell to his right hand in Taemane's. He squinted at it, confused. "What's wrong?"

"My arm, it won't move."

"What...?" Taemane let go of it and Ganondorf's right arm fell limp beside the bed. Ganondorf looked at it in panic and then looked over to the lifeless Wairua next to him. 

" **Taemane** ," A terror-stricken face took over Ganondorf. " **What has happened!?** "

*******

A few more months passed and Wairua still remained motionless. Ganondorf discovered that she was not breathing, but her body was still warm as if she was alive. It baffled them just as much as it baffled the nurse who couldn't figure out why Ganondorf's right arm had gone completely limp. While Taemane thought they should simply wait for her to wake up just like Ganondorf did, Ganondorf felt as if something was off. It was anguishing to see Wairua like this and it wasn't long until Ganondorf decided to take action. He asked Eitri to commune with the spirits around her that they could not see in desperation. 

"Keep your distance," Eitri sighed. "I can hardly hear their voices with you leaning in so close!"Ganondorf grunted and backed up even further. After a small while, Eitri's wings perked up and then drooped. "That doesn't make any sense..."

"What doesn't?"

"They're saying that her spirit is no longer present in her body... But wouldn't that mean she's dead?" She tried probing them for more information but she got nothing more from them. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Ganondorf, that's all they would tell me."

He closed his eyes, trying to figure out what they had said. He searched his brain for any kind of explanation and a small memory from a past life broke through. "Eitri, do you know who the Sage of Fire is?" 

"...Why?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Geez, okay! I don't know! Why does it matter!?"

"If we were to find out and brought him to the temple, do you think it's influence would help awaken his powers at all?"

"W-well, maybe? It's either a natural progression or a trigger. The trigger could possibly be being in the temple's presence. Though I do know that a fully awakened Sage has unlimited power inside their own templ- wait, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If it's to take Wairua to the Spirit Temple and see what happens, then yes."

"Yes! But I don't know if it'll do much."

Ganondorf stroked his chin. "I have a theory. I feel like if her spirit is missing, then mine was as well. They were forcibly pushed from our bodies, but as said bodies were not fatally injured in anyway, we fell into our comatose state. The arrow only went through my arm while it went through Wairua's heart. My 'injury' was not in a vital area and my spirit was able to make its way back quicker. I think Wairua's spirit is still trying to return, but was forced out so far, it could be years before she wakes up."

"But your arm-" Eitri objected. "You woke up but, where the arrow struck no longer moves. If Wairua was struck in the heart, wouldn't that mean she'd just die once her spirit returned?"

Ganondorf sighed angrily at his theory's terms, wondering if Eitri's claim would be right. "I still have to try." He muttered. "If I have to look at her lifeless body one more day, I will go insane...!"

Taemane opened the door to his office and the look on his face spelled out that he had been eavesdropping. "What will you do?" 

*******

Taemane looked at the sight before him with sad eyes. Ganondorf had Wairua strapped to his back and was wearing a large cloak in an effort to conceal her. He was about to board the boat for Hyrule waters. 

"You're really going?" He asked.

"Yes, I need to get to the Spirit Temple, which I know lies near the Gerudo Valley. Why the King of Hyrule has stopped ships to even going there to pick up the tea the kikwi's produce on the boarder is my first order of business. I'll get a ship to the valley if it's the last thing I do."

Eitri fluttered sadly to Ganondorf. "You need to be careful! We might not ever see you two again if you do anything rash!"

"I'll do what I can, that's about all I can promise you."

"Hey!" A voice called out from behind them. Yegolide was wading next to the boat. "I'll break em' out if anything happens!" He gave them a thumbs up.

Taemane chuckled and then gave Ganondorf a firm slap on the shoulder. "Just make sure you come back in the end, both of you."

"...Alright, just make sure you have our room dug out by the time we return!" Ganondorf smirked. Taemane laughed and Ganondorf left with hope in his heart. 

*******

Ganondorf tossed the guards of Hyrule Castle effortlessly with his magic. He had grown tired of their refusal and threw them into the moat in irritation. He walked into the castle and continued to throw the guards back into whatever hallways they were streaming out of. He reached the audience chamber and upon opening the door, Impa lunged for him, but he stopped her with magic and then gently placed her next to the King and Zelda.

"You know, contrary to your beliefs, i'm not here today to fight you. Call off your guards and i'll stop throwing them around like toys." Zelda drew her bow on him and Ganondorf plucked it from her hands and threw it across the floor. "I think you've done enough with that bow of yours." More guards poured in after him and he sighed, his overuse of magic beginning to wear on him.

" **Stop!** " The King of Hyrule bellowed. "Stand down and leave us! I will hear what he has to say! Return to your stations!" Ganondorf let himself relax a bit a the guards left the audience chamber. "What is it that you want, bearer of Power."

"Just call me Ganondorf, it's less of a mouthful."

"My question still stands"

"...I've come here to ask a favour, or bargain with you if you dont want to comply."

"What is it that you wish?"

"I want safe passage back to my land-" He dropped the cloak, revealing Wairua. "So that I may return the Sage of Spirit to her temple in an attempt to revive her." 

Zelda gasped in horror. "What have you done to her!?"

Ganondorf laughed at her. "What have _I_ done? No, no, little princess, what have _you_ done!? She has been in a state of comatose since you struck her heart with one of your light arrows. You missed mine and instead hit hers. You only managed to hit my arm, and though it doesn't move any longer, I awoke while Wairua still slumbers."

Zelda took a few steps back with tears in her eyes. "Zelda..." The king's voice was stern. "Is this true? Are you the cause of this Sage's state?"

"I-it wasn't my intention-"

He held up his hand to stop her babbling and then turned his attention back to Ganondorf. "Ganondorf, what you ask for I can grant. Give us the Sage and we will take her to the temple-"

"I'm afraid you must have misheard me. I asked for safe passage for _myself_ to return to my land and take Wairua to the temple. You must think i'm insane to willingly hand her over to you after the last time she was here. And just a warning, if you try to capture either of us, our Zora friend will destroy your castle. He'd do it gladly too."

"You mean to threaten us?"

"Only to make my point entirely clear that I am asking you for a favour, and instead not destroying the land that you love. It might sound foreign to you, but I have no desire to take over this land anymore. The thought bores me. I would much rather live happily with those that I love, but your daughter has taken one of them away from me." The king grunted, thinking over Ganondorf's words. "But if you are still inclined not to believe me, then I will bargain with you to ensure that you believe my words."

"What could you possibly be able to offer us!?" Zelda fumed. Ganondorf smirked at Zelda.

"Tell me, princess, with all that power you hold of finding Sages and other powerful beings, why have you not found the Hero of Courage?" 

"What? Why would you ask this!?" Her expression turned to shock. "You know where he is, don't you!?"

"Indeed, assuming he's still there, and i'm going to guess that he is as there's been no reason for him to awaken, the child named Link is in Kakariko village. I saw him there not too long ago, and I didn't lift a finger to even harm a hair on his head." Ganondorf shrugged with his one arm. "He's been under your nose all this time!"

Zelda's face turned red. "A-assuming you are telling the truth, why are you bothering to even tell us this!?"

Ganondorf rolled his eyes in irritation. "I'll save repeating myself and move onto the second part of my bargain." He grabbed the swords from his back and threw them individually at the King's feet. "Those, are swords handed down from ruler to ruler of the valley. If you present them to whoever is currently leading the valley, tell them that their leader is dead, and that they are free from their prison, you are allowed to do whatever you please with the valley. They have been without a true leader for quite awhile now and they live in fear of leaving the valley. Therefore, with you having the power over the valley, you can open trade routes there again, allow the Gerudos to come and go, what have you, I really don't care at this point." 

The king got up from his throne and took one of the swords out of their scabbards, confirming their authenticity. "Very well." The king relented. 

"Father!?" Zelda stared at him in disbelief. "You're going to believe him!? You're making a deal with the one we've been actively trying to defeat!"

"And yet-" the King turned back to her. "He just gave us the location of the bearer of Courage and his kingdom. I think it's time we put off this witch hunt." He looked over to Wairua's slumbering face. "It's not as it we can do anything with one Sage out of commission and the other ready to cover Hyrule in a wave of water if we so much as anger him." He looked to Ganondorf with melancholic eyes. "In an act of kindness to try and reverse the action we've taken against you, you may have one of my ships to sail to the valley with the purpose of restoring the Sage of Spirit." He turned his back to him. "Go now, by the time you return to the harbour, it shall be ready for you."

*******

"Please stop your sniveling and listen to me!" Ganondorf addressed a trembling Kikwi.

" ** _KWEEEEE_ PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!** " It screeched. 

"I'm not going to eat you! I'm just looking for some directions!" The kikwi looked up from the sand with tears in it's eyes. "I just want to know the location of the temple nearby. I'm lost and I need to get there."

"I-it's near here! Just follow the beach that way and you'll see it sitting on the cliff!"

"Alright, thank you." He left it behind and started following the beach. The temple eventually came into view and he found himself wanting to run to it, but stopped himself in respect for not wanting Wairua's body to be jostled around. He breathed a sigh of relief once he finally made it to the entrance, hoping that this trip wasn't for nothing. The Temple was large and spacious. He looked around to see if there were any doors to continue on, but all there was before him was a long hallway lined with walls of a language he did not speak. He walked to the end of it and placed Wairua carefully down, sitting her up against the wall. His fatigue caught up with him and he sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Well, I brought you here, but what now?" He continued to sit and think, trying to figure out if this temple was the correct one or if it had some sort of trick to it. 

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a sharp pain in his chest. He brought his hand it to find he had been struck, the remnants of an light arrow fading away. His blood boiled as he saw Zelda's tiny silhouette at the end of the hall. 

"W-why-" He groaned. "Why do you-!?"

"You may have poisoned my father against me, but I will never fall for your lies!" She fired another arrow into his chest, his pained groan echoing through the temple. "I've lived too many lives with you to trust you so blindly. I may not be able to seal you, but I will kill you, and when the next Gerudo male is born in 100 years, the Zelda and Link after us will defeat you again." The sharp pain of a blade plunged into his heart and he saw that Impa was now next to Zelda, daggers in her hands. She fired one last arrow and he fell on top of Wairua, his blood painting the wall as he fell. "I will see you again then." Zelda taunted. 

His sight started to fade and a few tears fell from his eyes. "Wa... irua..." He rasped, squeezing her hand with what strength he had left. He swore he felt her squeeze back just before his consciousness left him.


	24. Epilogue - Faith in Failure

The rush of wind and water flew by him. He felt as if he was being simultaneously tossed by waves and thrown through the air. The only other sensation he felt was a small warmth in his hand. He desperately focused on it as the louder elements tried to overtake him.

 _You don't have to force yourself to continue._

A voice rang out in his head.

_It would be less painful for you._

It sounded familiar.

_Don't be afraid to let go, and forget._

It made emotions swirl inside him.

 _No one would fault you for doing so._

He felt the another source of warmth gently touch his forehead. 

_A new life if waiting for you if you so desire it..._

The voice wavered. 

_So please, move on, and forget about what this one has taken from you._

Water droplets fell on his face. 

_Forget about me and start your life anew._

He tried to open his eyes. 

_My Lord, Ganondorf._

He felt everything rush back to him in one moment and his eyes flew open. He was lying in a familiar boat with a face he loved hovering over him. He reached out to touch her tearstained face.

"Wairua." More tears dropped from her eyes.

"Why did you not just go!?" She wailed. "A new life for you is already set in stone, yet you delay it!"

"If you really wanted me to go, you would have let go of my hand soon after my death." He smirked and pulled her close.He stroked Wairua's head until her tears stopped."What becomes of us now?" Ganondorf asked her. 

"We drift endlessly until the cycle of reincarnation beckons."

"How did you die?"

"Your theory was right, my heart stopped the moment life came back to me."

"Was it painless?"

"...Yes"

"I'm glad, though I am sorry I couldn't save you."

"Even if I had survived, life would have been meaningless without you."

He replied by tenderly kissing her forehead. "In our next life, if we meet, will we recognize each other?"

"It's hard to say, we both met our past lives, so I wouldn't say it's out of the question." They were quiet for a long time, the endless ocean around them not even stirring. "It was foolish of me to try and break the cycle." Wairua anguished. 

"Perhaps, but i'm glad you did. It was a nice change." A sudden rumble shook the boat and they both sat up to find it's source. "What's going on? Is it time already?"

Wairua shook her head. "No, this space that we're in is like a cradle for the souls of the Sages. I am stuck here until we are all gathered again and needed for reincarnation. This is why I tried to get you to leave as you can be thrown into a cycle without Sages if you so desired!" Ganondorf shrugged and Wairua sighed. "This rumble must either be a soul descending into the cradle or something is happening to our bodies. Though we don't dwell in them anymore, we are still connected to them in a sense." They looked around and saw nobody joining them so it must have been the latter. 

"Is there anyways we can see what's happening?" Ganondorf asked

Wairua looked up to the cloudless sky. "I am still the Sage of Spirit, I will see what I can do." She held out her hands. After a few moments, a part of the sky opened up and they saw the inside the Spirit temple where their bodies were still sitting. In front of them was a person they both knew so well, on their knees, weeping.

"Taemane..." Ganondorf reached out to the sky. "He came looking for us."

"He really was just like a father, wasn't he?" Wairua wiped away some oncoming tears watching Taemane's.

"Can we not go to him?" Ganondorf asked. "Just like my father did for us?"

"...I've learned of your father while watching over you, every soul is like an open book to me now. He was from Gamel, and the people of the forbidden land cannot find rest in Hyrule. He was however, pardoned by whoever rules the dead and was allowed to move on for saving us. I'm sorry, Ganondorf, but all we can do is watch."

Eitri came into view of the scene and soon fell to the ground beside Taemane. "Wait, Eitri is with him, can't she hear spirits? Perhaps we can speak to her?"

"...Let's try. They're in the spirit temple, so I have some power there. I pray you reach him." Wairua took his hand.

_Eitri, Taemane._

Eitri's wings perked up and she looked around desperately. 

"Ganondorf...?" She shivered.

_Ah, you can hear me. Please, both of you, dry your tears._

"T-Taemane! Ganondorf's spirit is talking to me!"

"What? Have you gone mad?" Taemane sniffled.

 _Tell Taemane that i'm still a little miffed that he ever got around to teaching me blacksmithing._

"He says he's upset at you for not teaching him blacksmithing."

Taemane was stunned. " **Good goddesses, he _is_ talking to you!** "

_I don't know how long Wairua can keep this up, so I will be brief. We are together and we are awaiting reincarnation. We we're foolish for trying to tempt fate like we did, but we do not regret it. Between all the cycles of death and destruction, there was a short one where I was truly happy. Thank you two for being a part of it and treating me as your friend. I love you both, and Wairua and I will watch over you if we can. So please, keep living and seek not revenge for our deaths, for they couldn't be avoided. We feel no pain now and we'll stay with each other until the next cycle takes us. If we have one request, it would be to be buried on the island where we loved and were loved._

"Oh... Ganondorf!" Eitri sobbed and tried her best to transfer his message along to Taemane.

"I would've done anything for you two if you had just asked, but all you wish is for your burial? **Is there nothing else!?** Your time was cut short and yet I must live with the burden of your deaths! Please...." He sobbed bitterly. 

"Ganondorf," Wairua spoke. "There is a fire that burns in Taemane that he doesn't know about, please give him some comfort." Ganondorf nodded, knowing exactly to what was referring to.

 _Taemane, please, if you cannot find peace now, you will find it later. When you've lived until your last breath, we will meet again, Sage of Fire._

Eitri relayed Ganondorf's message and Taemane fell to the ground in agony. Ganondorf took note that Wairua's powers were at their limit. 

_We'll be waiting. Take care until then._

The image faded from the sky and left them to their silence once again. Ganondorf intertwined his hand with Wairua's and they closed their eyes to rest. Until the next cycle took them or a familiar face greeted them, they kept the time they spent fresh in their minds, praying to never forget.


	25. Epilogue Two - Fates and Findings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the final chapter of 'An Attempt'. For those reading for the first time, this fanfiction was officially finished on March 3rd, 2017 as I wanted it to be done before I got Breath of the Wild. I didn't want the newest game to be any large influence on the Hyrule I worked on crafting just for this story, so I did my best to get what I wanted out and give the story a conclusive ending. 
> 
> The problem is, I left a few loose ends regarding the other characters in the story that our mains befriended and left behind. As i've been busy working on my final fic 'Fleeting Life', this continually gnawed at me as after I finish it, i'd never have the time to go back and tie up everything. 
> 
> So, here we are in August 2017. I took a small break to revisit this world one last time for a second and final epilogue. Thank you for reading.

The cradle rumbled, waking the two from their slumber. Casting their eyes skyward revealed a large flame begining to descend from the blank sky, it's light dancing on the calm mirrored water. It found it's way to the boat and hovered over it for a moment, before depositing it's true form with the duo. As the flames dissipated, an old, wrinkled goron formed with features they recognized. It didn't stir as Wairua cried out a familiar name. Ganondorf firmly grasped one of its hands and repeated the name. Taemane's eyes soon sleepily opened and were quickly blurred further with tears.

"So, i'm finally here..." He chuckled as they helped him sit up. The moment he was stable, he pulled them both into his arms. "I'm so sorry...!" He wept. "You two deserved so much more! More than what our predetermined hogwash of a cycle demands!"

"Please, shed no more tears for us." Wairua embraced him back.

"I'd rather not have our boat be filled and us sink." Ganondorf did the same. Taemane managed a muffled laugh before releasing them. He ruffled Ganondorf's hair in response to his comment.

"I see you're as cheeky as ever." 

"You'll have to forgive it, you're stuck with us now." 

Taemane looked around to the now stilling waters. His brow wrinkled as he turned back to them. "Have you two been alone all this time? The silence here is deafening."

"We've been 'sleeping' to pass time," Wairua reached out to Taemane and brushed away a remaining tear. "We can do nothing else but wait for everyone else to join us."

"And by the look of you, it's been quite a while since we closed our eyes." Ganondorf added.

"It has been fifty-four years since your deaths. I was 337 when we met. I'm still surprised I lived that long."

"Heh," Ganondorf smirked. "If you didn't look your age before, you certainly do now."

"Ganondorf!" Wairua chided, but Taemane's chuckling stopped her from furthering a lecture. 

"Well, a lot has happened since you two left, things that I never thought would. Everything just piled up after one another, and now Hyrule is a bit of a mess."

"Oh? Even with the comfort of my death, they still find a way to muck things up?" Ganondorf amused himself with the thought. 

"Taemane, will you please tell us all that has happened?"

 

********

 

The sun began to rise over the harbour. All residents started their routine as bells rang out, indicating incoming ships or departing ones. Within moments however, a new bell sounded, one that no one thought they'd ever hear. A loud warning bell bounced off the buildings and while many started to panic at what might succeed it, others cast their eyes to the horizon to see the slowly rising sun blotted out by rising waves. They continued to rise to the heavens in an otherworldly fashion until they suddenly stopped and rushed towards the harbour. The screams of all those in attendance drowned out the warning bells and few dropped to their knees, beginning to pray to the goddesses for protection. As soon as the waves reached the docks, they stopped abruptly, and began stretching sideways and upwards again, forming a crater like cage. Some cried out, seeing Zora's swimming through the waves effortlessly until the cage finished being formed. They stilled their strokes and floated in the waves while one single Zora emerged from the wave and landed on the most prominent dock. His golden scales were mostly hidden by combat armor and the blue fairy sitting on his shoulder cast a ghostly glow around him. He unsheathed the spear from his back and pointed it at the crowd. 

"I am Yegolide, 3rd prince to King of the Zora whom recently passed and left his kingdom to me. Bring me the King of Hyrule and his abhorrent spawn **or I will flood the entirety of your land!** " Word spread quickly and while the people of the harbour tried to back themselves away from the water, the King and Zelda arrived and fearlessly approached Yegolide. 

"Yegolide! What is the meaning of this!?" the King seethed. "How dare you threaten us so!"

"Be quiet," Yegolide flippantly ignored the king. "I'll speak with you in moment." Yegolide turned his attention to Zelda and gave her a wickedly sweet smile. "Oh silly me, I forgot to ask for you to bring Impa along! I had to talk to her as well, but she is your personal guard, so I imagine she's around somewhere~" 

"Anything you need to talk to Impa about can go through me, get on with whatever you want to do here, Yegolide." Zelda seethed. 

He dropped his smile and his expression returned to anger. "Very well, I don't think I have the patience to wait for her anyhow." Yegolide pushed his spear into the wood of the dock and leaned on it. "Not so long ago, a friend of mine traveled to the castle seeking passage to the Spirit Temple. He was looking for a cure to his beloved's slumber that was brought on by a _sudden_ light arrow shot through her heart." Yegolide's words made Zelda tremble. "We waited anxiously for their return, but as months passed by with no word, a certain Goron grew restless and sought out them himself and accompanied by the Fairy of Power, they set off to the Spirit Temple."

Yegolide's glare became icy and filled with rage. "So, imagine their heartbreak when they not only find their corpses rotting there, but _**this-!**_ " He threw down Impa's dagger at Zelda's feet. "Protruding from my friend's chest along with _several_ light arrow wounds!"

Zelda took a step back while the King looked at his daughter in disbelief. "Zelda, what have you done, child?"

"Indeed, Zelda, what have you done?" Yegolide's tone turned sarcastic. " _Please_ let us know what you've wrought on us all."

"W-what." She croaked. "What are you talking about!? I killed Ganondorf! I've saved for at least 100 years!"

" **You **MURDERED INNOCENTS** in cold blood!** " Yegolide howled and Zelda recoiled. "And, you have no idea what you've done. You've quite possibly doomed us all."

"I... I don't understand-"

The fairy on Yegolide's shoulder moved and floated between the two parties. "If I may," It started. "I am Eva, the Fairy of Wisdom and guardian of the Tablet of Wisdom. I am witness to the corpses of both this cycle's Ganon and the Sage of Spirit. My princess, there is something not readily shared with the royal family unless need be, and you need to hear it now. When a Sage dies, they are sent to a place to house their soul for reincarnation. The same can be said for those who bear a piece of the Triforce. However, while the Sages must wait until all are gathered before they can continue onto a new cycle. It is not the same for the bearers of the Triforce. They can choose to move on whenever they please, starting a cycle prematurely if they so desire. And as Ganondorf is now dead and he is allowed to be born again once 100 years pass-"

"We will start another cycle with him reborn and us short the sages to seal him." The King shook at the revelation. 

"Full marks!" Yegolide clapped mockingly at the king. "Now you see the grave situation your daughter has wrought." 

"B-but!" Zelda whimpered. "The sages won't live that long anyways! There is nothing-" She stopped seeing Yegolide's mouth curl into a smile. 

"You forgot about me, didn't you? I'm not sure the races of the other Sages, but I fully intend to live out my 200 plus lifespan if the goddesses allow it. So unless you decide to continue your murder spree and kill me right now, there is plenty to worry about." 

Zelda's breath became short and desperate. She tried to piece her mistakes together, hoping a solution would present itself, but all her mind presented to her was dead ends. She clenched her teeth as she returned a glare to Yegolide. 

"You would willingly put this entire land in danger!?"

"You just murdered two of my dear friends and you're asking me to give up my life for your mistake? Quite frankly, princess, you and your kingdom can go to hell in a handbasket for all I care." Something inside Zelda broke as she screamed Impa's name and line of daggers flew at Yegolide. He smirked as a blue glow engulfed him and stopped the daggers in their tracks. They clattered to the ground and Yegolide cheekily lifted a piece of his armor to reveal the Tablet of Wisdom tied to his belt. Impa quickly caught Zelda as she tried to fall to her knees. "Well now, if that's your answer, I guess I'll continue on with my plan. You-" Yegolide turned to the King. "The swords on your waist, give them to me. They don't belong to you, not anymore."

The King looked down to the swords relinquished to him by Ganondorf. He had yet to even make contact with the Gerudos, much to his shame. He slowly approached Yegolide and reluctantly handed them over. "And what are you to do with them?" He asked. 

"I'll return them to the Valley, inform the Gerudo of your deeds, and then offer his people asylum in Zora's Domain or with the Gorons on their island."

"And not Hyrule?"

Yegolide fastened the swords to his belt and smiled at the clueless king. "Oh, you thought this was going away?" He pointed back at the wall of water. "Oh nonononono, i'd rather it not."

" **What!?** You take this down immediately!"

Yegolide quickly drew his spear and pointed it at the King's throat. "You're in no position to be barking orders at me, old man. Maybe bark a few at your worthless daughter in case she gets anymore ideas, hmm?" 

The King relented and backed away. Eva floated between them and faced the King. "Just as you and your daughter sought to break the cycle in your own way, so shall we. You'll have no hand in it. Sit behind the wall and repent for what you have done. We will monitor the births of Gerudos once 100 years has passed and figure out the best course of action once Ganondorf is born once again. All Gerudo residents currently in your kingdom shall be moved to Zora's Domain. Bring them here and we shall transport them."

"And you think they'll go willingly!?" Zelda found her voice again. 

"I know I will!" An elderly voice bellowed from the crowd. 

The four looked to the crowd as they all parted to let the owner of the voice through. A small, elderly lady wobbled out of the crowd and made her way to Yegolide. He tried to give her fearful expression one of comfort. 

"And who might you be?" Yegolide asked her.

"My name is Mira." She looked up to Yegolide with tears in her eyes. "And you're talking about my grandson, aren't you?"

"Your... Grandson?"

"Yes..." She wiped away a few stray tears "A year or so ago, my late husband and I met him while he was traveling with a sweet Gerudo girl named Wairua. Our daughter birthed a Gerudo male and then disappeared with him not long after. When we met him we knew who he was immediately. We directed him to the Gorons and never heard from him again. I prayed he was living happily, but I never imagined he'd be-!" She broke into a sob and Yegolide grabbed her shoulders. 

"He never mentioned any family, but he was the more secretive type. Come here-" He picked up her small, frail body and walked towards the water, it parting an entrance for them "I'll take you to their graves." 

"Wait, Yegolide! We're not finished!" The king called out to him. 

"Ta-ta forever, I say we are." His voice echoed from the water.

Eva sighed at Yegolide's sudden exit, but continued on. "I shall remain here until all Gerudo residents have been transported. The wall shall remain until further notice."

"And what becomes of our trade routes?" The king was slowly starting to give in.

"Hyrule doesn't need trade routes to survive. Any Hylians still out on routes will be allowed entry to the harbour, but are forbidden to exit again. 

"So we are prisoners then!" Zelda spat. 

"Hyrule is vast as is the Realm of Courage. We are only preventing you from meddling further in lives that do not concern you."

"Don't concern me!? The Bearer of Power was allowed to galavant around and I was to just ignore it!?"

"Ganondorf was living a simple life of mining with a woman he loved and a select few he chose to be his friends. You shattered the world he worked so hard to build, one that was actively avoiding his previous incarnations lust for power and destruction."

"And!? It was only a matter of time until he ended up like the rest!"

"Perhaps," Eva fluttered to Zelda. "But we'll never truly know, will we?"

 

*********

 

Ganondorf laughed at the tale. "A fine mess indeed! I never knew Yegolide could hold such a lust for revenge within him!" 

"Amazing..." Wairua tried to wrap her head around it. "And that was not long after our deaths? What of the situation now?"

"Yegolide kept to his word. The Hylians are still behind the wall of water and the Gerudo people live happily divided between the Valley, the Island, and the Domain. Some Hylians decided to not return to their land and live among them as well. The occasional resident of Gamel showed up now and then too. All was quiet and peaceful when I passed."

Ganondorf reclined in the boat and looked wistfully to the starless sky. "Gamel. I always had this desire to explore that place. If I had even spoken up about it, all of this could have been avoided." 

"You don't know that." Taemane shook his head. "And besides, it's not going anywhere. Give it a few more decades and you can return if you want."

"Nope." Ganondorf replied blankly.

"'Nope'?" Taemane repeated

"Ganondorf decided against joining reincarnation before the Sages and is stuck here. Hyrule has nothing to fear for quite awhile."

"Which makes Yegolide's display for nothing, ha, wow..." Taemane rubbed his temples tiredly. 

"Oh it's hardly for nothing," Ganondorf smirked. "it's given me something to look forward too."

"And that is?"

"The look on Zelda's pretentious little face will be one to savour when she finally drops in here."

Wairua tried to stifle a giggle but let it out finding herself agreeing. Taemane felt a smile on his face as well.

"You're right, it most certainly will." Taemane pulled them both close and wrapped his arms around them. "But for now, rest. I'll wake you when that time comes." They both felt their eyelids slacken and gave into resting again, happily obliging Taemane. Their wait seemed easier sharing it with him. They knew it wouldn't be long until the cradle rumbled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naming fun facts:
> 
> Wairua - Means 'spirit' in Maori. Wanted to hint at her role as a Sage, but not be too obvious.
> 
> Tusin - Means 'twin' in a language I forgot to tab (whoops). She's meant to be a singular reincarnation of Kotake and Koume from OoT.
> 
> Taemane - Means 'diamond' Sesotho. I thought it sounded really Gorony. 
> 
> Yegolide - Means 'goldfish' in Zulu. I just liked the sound of it, ha ha.
> 
> Eltri - Means 'fairy' in another language I forgot to tab (whooooops). She's a fairy, i'm so creative (lol).


End file.
